<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do the time Warp by thuunderstruucks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172109">Do the time Warp</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thuunderstruucks/pseuds/thuunderstruucks'>thuunderstruucks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mötley Crüe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Time Travel, gotta have at least one time travel fic amirite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:20:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>45,936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thuunderstruucks/pseuds/thuunderstruucks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't trust strange ladies in antique shops.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nikki Sixx/Original Female Character(s), Tommy Lee (Mötley Crüe) &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Should I Stay Or Should I Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*puts on clown outfit*</p>
<p>there you go. there it is.</p>
<p>im doing it yall im doing it</p>
<p>reviews and kudos = &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She had been wanting to sell the box filled with antiquities for months but only had time now that it was spring break. The knick knacks belonged to her father, there were a lot of old stuff from the late 70s and early 80s in there, she was sure she could get some cash out of them. The brunette opened the store’s glass door with her shoulder, hearing the bell jingle above her head </p>
<p>“Hello?” </p>
<p>Bianca blinked at the dark environment, coughing a bit thanks to the dust particles entering her nose. Her friends suggested this antique shop, saying it had a mystical vibe to it and she’d like it a whole lot. Cautiously she called again with her eyes locked on the front counter, only to hear and see nothing.Was it lunch time? As she made her way out someone cleared their throat, “Hello my child.” the voice said, “How may I help?”</p>
<p>Her green eyes focused on the short old lady behind the counter...she wasn’t there before. “Oh uh, hello.” she says smiling, adjusting the box in her arms, “I was hoping you could take a look on these?” the old lady’s eyes moved to the cardboard box , a smirk on her face, “Because I am moving out and have no room-”</p>
<p>“Yes, please,” one frail hand pointed to the counter, “Please set it here, child.”</p>
<p>Bianca blinked but nodded. She had a strange feeling about this lady. She didn’t know what it was, but she wouldn’t let the feeling linger for too long. Setting the box down she watched as the old lady, that woman weirdly reminded her of a little weasel, eyes widening at the contents inside. The noise the woman made was a mix of interest and happiness, picking tiny pieces and bringing it close to her beady eyes.</p>
<p>Bianca stood there awkwardly, her eyes looking around the area while the shop owner was busy analyzing her stuff. There were a lot of band related things around, posters from the Supremes, a large picture of Ozzy...even a copy of Shout at the Devil hanging from the wall. Ah, damn it. If she had money she’d buy it. </p>
<p>Sensing her interest the old woman smiled, “Do you like music, child?”</p>
<p>“Huh?” Bianca blinked, the woman repeated herself and the girl grinned, “Yeah, I love it. I’ve been saving money for the new Mötley concerts but I don’t think I’ll be able to go.” the woman hummed, still rummaging through the contents inside the box “It’s a lot of cash and I am a college student.”</p>
<p>“Oh? What do you do?”</p>
<p>“Oh uh,” the brunette scratched the back of her neck, “Visual Arts, I want to be a comic book artist one day.” </p>
<p>The woman smirked more, “It is a fine job.” she begins, looking at an old aluminum coke bottle with interest, “I spent a lot of time going to concerts, they were always so much fun.”</p>
<p>“I can imagine.” Bianca smiled politely,the woman’s beady eyes flicking to her face “I wish they weren’t so expensive though...man if I lived in the 80’s I am sure I’d have a blast,” the joke was only funny to her apparently, because the woman did not laugh along. Instead there was a twinkle in her gaze, the bottle going back into the box before the old lady leaned down to pick something under the counter.</p>
<p>Bianca frowned, blushing in embarrassment at how stupid her joke was. That is until the lady slammed a large...ancient calculator?It had numbers but it was made of wood? And it had a tiny rectangular screen above the said numbers  “Uh…” the brunette frowned, why was she placing that there?</p>
<p>“Your things,” the lady said, “I’ll pay 800 bucks for everything.”</p>
<p>For knick knacks?? Holy shit, that was a lot of cash. She could place the money in her savings account. Before she could thank the woman, the lady interrupted her by placing the large wooden thing in her hands, “And a gift.”</p>
<p>“...a gift?”</p>
<p>The lady smirked, the wrinkles on her face deepening as she did so, “Yes child, a gift.” her frail hand touched Bianca’s arm, “Tell me...would you like to know the past?” Bianca’s thick eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “To live it?”</p>
<p>Bianca’s uneasiness returned, her eyes flicking around nervously ,”I-I am not following,ma’am.”</p>
<p>The lady pointed to the device in her hands, “Set a date.” she begins, “And wait until midnight to fall asleep. When you do...you will wake up in the past.”</p>
<p>...okay. This lady was absolutely nuts. “That’s, “ Bianca laughed, “That’s impossible, you are suggesting what? Time traveling?” she laughed nervously,“Like...what is this? A time traveler fic online? You can’t time travel, it's scientifically impossible.”</p>
<p>“Science and magic are two different things.”</p>
<p>Bianca wanted to get the hell out of there, this lady was crazy. There was no way this was...a time traveling device, “Um…” she set the ‘device’ back down on the counter, “Thank you, so much but...I think I’ll just have the cash.”</p>
<p>The lady didn’t frown, instead she smiled wider, “Very well,” she opened a drawer pulling out thick stacks of dollars held together by rubber bands, counting quickly and placing the money in her palm, “ There you go.” she watched Bianca place the money inside her wallet quickly, throwing a quiet thank you before walking away quickly towards the entrance, “Don’t you wish to know what your life would be like then?” the girl stopped in her tracks, looking over her shoulder, wavy hair hitting her cheek “Perhaps...what you’d find?”</p>
<p>Bianca’s eyes narrowed but she said nothing, the woman continued, “Of course that there are rules when it comes to it.” she tapped her fingers on the wooden device, “I’ve been using this ever since I bought it myself, ages ago.” the woman’s dark eyes move back towards her, sensing the girl starting to reconsider.</p>
<p>“That’s impossible.”</p>
<p>“Is it?”</p>
<p>“Yes, it is.” she snarled, this woman was starting to make the cogs in her mind twist and she didn’t like it at all, “I...there’s no fucking way that could make someone time travel. Especially because it was proven to be physically impossible to do so.”</p>
<p>The shop owner shrugged, “Perhaps you should try then, it is a gift. If it doesn’t work you can always give it back to me and consider me a kooky old lady with too much time in her hands.” the lady’s smile widened at the girl’s hesitant steps towards the counter, green eyes still narrowed in suspicion, “Well?”</p>
<p>“...let’s say I believe you.”</p>
<p>The woman grinned more.</p>
<p>“What...rules...are there?”</p>
<p>“Well,” she begins, holding a long finger up “For once do not interfere with historical events, they were meant to happen with or without you,” another finger lifted, “Two, do not let anyone but you touch this device, it is locked to your spirit and wants,” a third finger appeared, “Three...do not look for your past relatives or friends, they wouldn’t know who you are nor would believe you.” and finally her pinky showed up, “And four: try to not fall in love.”</p>
<p>Wow, that’s dramatic.</p>
<p>Bianca blinked, rolling her tongue inside her mouth, eyes shifting towards the device on her left, “...fine.” she sighs, “But this is just mere curiosity, nothing more.” the ‘of course it is’ coming from the lady didn’t seem convinced. The shop owner placed the device inside a large paper bag, handing it to her by the handles so the girl would grab it, “...so...can I tell people about it or..?”</p>
<p>“If you are asking if you could take a companion with you, yes.” the lady smiles, “But only one, the device can only work in minimal numbers.” she pauses, “But you have to trust this person entirely, totally and completely. Someone who would never open their mouth about what you know. And if you wish, you can also take a pet with you.”</p>
<p>She couldn’t believe she was genuinely asking an old crazy lady about the hypothetical time machine in her hands. She couldn’t believe she was going to take that shit home. She couldn’t believe she was walking away with something this lady’s son probably made for his school project and she kept it all these years.</p>
<p>Bianca was making her way back towards her apartment, the weight of the device in her hand seemed to slow her down. She quickly snatched her cell phone from her back pocket, scrolling through her contacts until she found it.</p>
<p>Abigail.</p>
<p>“Abby,” she began typing, “I need you to see me today. It’s important.” she pauses before continuing, “Bring booze.”</p>
<p>Bianca set the phone back inside her pants, pulling her keys out her jacket’s pocket when her building came into view. The elevator ride seemed slower, the walk down the hallway to her door seemed slower, everything moved in slow motion. She heard the sound of her dog scratching the door and a smile appeared on her lips, “Hi puppy!!” the small sized dog whined when she opened the door, scratching her trimmed claws on her jean clad pants, “I missed you too baby!!”</p>
<p>The little black scottish terrier barked more, butt wiggling in happiness as her mistress closed the door, setting the bag on the kitchen table. Bianca crouched down to pick the little dog up, letting the loving lick touch her cheeks and jawline, a laugh leaving her mouth, “I missed you too baby!” she walked towards a cabinet, pulling out a jar of treats from inside, “Come on, you were a good girl and you need a prize!”</p>
<p>Her dog barked happily, being set down so she could sit and enjoy the bone shaped biscuits in peace. Meanwhile her mistress was having a hard time, purposely avoiding the bag on the kitchen table. Bianca poured herself some water, wetting her dry mouth as she drank it. It didn’t matter what she did, her eyes would wander right back to the bag. It seemed to be calling her.</p>
<p>Bianca swallowed a large amount of water, it ended up hurting her throat just a bit as it went down before making her way to the brown bag. Deep breathing, she pulled the device out and placed it above the wooden table, her fingers feeling it’s grainy texture. The golden accents that surrounded the marble numbered buttons were pretty, it seemed really old? Maybe older than she thought?</p>
<p>She scoffed, “As if this is going to do anything.” she begins, but something in her...thought...what if? What if it did? She ran through these scenarios many times, she read about this often. What if it could? Where would she go if it did? Her eyes moved to her cellphone, unlocking it to see the picture she had as a wallpaper. It was Nikki during the Shout at the Devil era, snarling at the camera.</p>
<p>Fuck.</p>
<p>“Haha, there's no way!” she tossed the phone away, “Nope! nope!No ma’am!” she laughed nervously, placing both hands on her face, pacing around in her kitchen, “This isn’t possible, this is just...something an old lady wanted to get rid off and waited for a dumbass to come by, therefore me!” </p>
<p>Her dog looked up from her treat with her head tilted, following her mistress’s movements, “Yes, that’s exactly what it is!” plus, IF it was possible, what would make the bassist be interested in her? IF she did go back in time. One of the rules was to not fall in love and she had a massive crush on him ever since she was a teenager! “This is stupid! Tomorrow I’ll give this back to the lady.” </p>
<p>Before she could continue her ranting, there was a knock on her door and she knew who it was.</p>
<p>Abigail jumped a bit, startled by her friend practically yanking the door open, “Uh,” Abigail just let Bianca tug her inside, slamming the door shut. Abigail’s dark brown eyes moved to her taller friend in shock, “...Um...okay so...who died?” she asks quietly.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>After a few sips of wine, Bianca felt good enough to share what had occurred that day. Abigail was sitting on the couch while Bianca took the cushioned chair, the redhead supported her chin with a fist while her other hand held the wine glass, “Bianca,” she begins, “That’s...fucking crazy.”</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>“When I told you about the shop I had no idea that lady would...do that.” she frowns “You don’t believe it do you?”</p>
<p>“I,” she licks her lips, shrugging to herself, “I don't know? It’s so...weird. She said things that made my mind doubt rationality? Like...what if it’s true you know?” </p>
<p>Abigail frowned, “But it isn’t, it’s not possible. Time traveling is nothing but fiction.” the redhead however couldn’t help but let her own eyes wander towards the device set on the coffee table in front of them. Bianca’s dog, Stella, even sniffed it curiously. Abigail pursed her gloss covered lips, “Like...let’s assume if it was real..where would we go?”</p>
<p>And without a second beat both replied, “The 80’s.”</p>
<p>Once again ,their eyes moved to the device, it’s numbers calling them. Bianca bit her lower lip “...are we crazy? Am I crazy?” she begins, “Like...what would we do if we…?”</p>
<p>The redhead sucked in a deep breath, her eyes moving to her phone to check the time: 22:45. If what the lady said was true, they had to wait until midnight to fall asleep...if it was true. Abigail poured the last drops of wine in each of their glasses, both of them moving their gazes from the device to one another. “Did she say how we’d come back?...like...if it was true that is.”<br/>“No.” Bianca frowned, “I’d like to see my family again-”</p>
<p>As if on cue, Bianca’s phone started to ring, startling both females. She picked it up, frowning at the unknown caller but answered it anyway, “Hello?”</p>
<p><i>“Hello my child,” </i>her eyes widened, looking to Abigail then,<i> “I was sensing a bit of uneasiness about your travel and decided to give you a call.”</i></p>
<p>“I-I never gave you my phone number.”</p>
<p>The woman on the other line laughed softly, <i>“Well I do have my ways,”</i> Bianca could hear the smile on her voice, <i>“Now, as for your doubts...if you wish to return to your timeline all you have to do is type the number down. It does not matter if you spent days or years in a different timeline, it’d appear you only left for a few hours upon your return.”</i></p>
<p>Bianca was freaking out again,Abigail was leaning closer to hear a bit of the conversation without success, so she could only wait until her friend was done to ask the questions “Every known modern technology will be unavailable for the timeline you go,” the woman continued, <i>“So your cellphones and computers will not exist, at least not as you know it. But you can use your clothes however and perhaps even your make up if you wish.”</i></p>
<p>“I…” Bianca licked her lips, “Okay...um…” her fingers went up to her forehead while her eyes clenched, this was a lot of information, “Thank you?”  the woman laughed, telling her not to worry and to just have fun.</p>
<p><i>“And if you need help, just look for my shop.” </i>and then she hung up.</p>
<p>Well, makes sense but how would she talk to her if she went back in time? Bianca set the phone down before swinging her head back as she downed the wine down her throat. Her eyes clenched shut when the warmth hit her throat, settling in her stomach. She repeated everything to Abigail, who watched with wide eyes as the words came out of Bianca’s mouth.</p>
<p>“Yo,” Abigail laughed nervously,”This is some crazy shit.” </p>
<p>Bianca nodded, but she kept looking at the device. The wine and the shop owner’s words were starting to make her rethink her choices, the numbers beckoning her to press the buttons, to type the time she wished to go. “...I’m going to do it.” she said suddenly. The lady said she could come back any time she desired, wouldn’t hurt to spend one week in the 80s right? Plus, she was on spring break. She didn’t have to go back to college yet.</p>
<p>Abigail frowned, her own judgement was muddled because of the wine, “...I’ll go with you.” Bianca’s head snapped up in surprise, “Let me...pack some things?I'll come back before midnight.” she had no idea if she should hug her best friend or slap her for not stopping her babbling. Abigail quickly called for an Uber, hugged her friend and left the apartment, leaving Bianca alone with Stella by her feet. </p>
<p>She picked the little dog up, burying her face on her fur, letting the dog lick her face comfortingly, “I’m taking you too.” she begins, “If this is real...I am not leaving you behind, okay?” Stella barked softly, curling on her mistress’ arms as the two waited for Abigail’s return. Bianca felt the sleep starting to arrive but she tried to hold back, she was just going to sleep at midnight. The nervousness inside her body doubled as time went by, fidgeting in her seat with a sleeping Stella in her arms.</p>
<p>Abigail returned at 23:30, carrying at least two suitcases filled with clothes and makeup. She tried to hold back her own nerves but they both knew it was impossible. She’d take the couch while Bianca,well, slept in her own room. Before the brunette took a long shower, she called her mother explaining she’d be out on a trip with Abigail to a place where there wouldn’t be any good connection, her mother was happy to hear it and told the two to have fun and that she understood.</p>
<p> After the shower, she slipped in her pajamas: an old oversized star wars t-shirt and black soft cotton shorts. She took a breath, 23:55. Her eyes locked with Abigail, who was already into her pajamas as well, then they nodded. The two women hovered above the device, Stella right next to them, “Okay,” Abigail looked at Bianca, “So...1985?”</p>
<p>“Sounds good.”</p>
<p>They hesitated. Bianca’s finger almost touches a button before recoiling, “If nothing happens...we are throwing this away,okay? We are forgetting about this,” the redhead nodded firmly, Bianca once again neared the device. Every press of a button seems louder,</p>
<p>1<br/>9<br/>8<br/>5</p>
<p>She heard the machine click and the visor went blank. “Did it work?” Abigail frowned, but Bianca only shrugged. There was nothing happening, she still saw their phones and her modern tv, her laptop was still there…</p>
<p>“Maybe...let’s sleep and tomorrow...tomorrow we’ll see.” Bianca whispered, Abigail nodded silently before giving her friend a thumbs up which was weakly replied. Bianca left her door open in any case Abby needed help or wanted something. Stella trotted near her, being picked up and placed on the bed alongside her mistress, lying near Bianca’s legs. The brunette looked at the ceiling, her anxiety preventing sleep from coming faster. </p>
<p>Any and every sound left her on edge, that is until her head started to hurt. She groaned, rubbing her fingertips against her forehead in hopes it’d pass...but it didn’t. She forced her eyes shut and rolled to the side, deciding it’s better to try to sleep now and she’d take an aspirin in the morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Once In A Lifetime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bianca and Abby wake up in the 80's, make a new friend and have a mental breakdown after encountering the Crüe</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i am just posting this even without comments or kudos because i am just too excited.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bianca’s eyes were still closed, lines of sunshine peeked through her windows, birds chirping signaling it was time to wake up. She couldn’t help the sleepy smile that spread over her lips, stretching her body with eyes still closed on her bed, “Hmmmm~” that was the best sleep she had in ages?What time was it even? She felt so relaxed, the headache completely gone. Maybe she could make some pancakes? She felt so good. </p>
<p>Bianca sat up on the bed, scratching the messy tangles of brown hair before blinking her eyes open. Her room looked similar, still cream colored with the same chair as before...except her drawing tablet was gone, instead a large sketchbook took its place...and some of her movie posters disappeared. Her eyes widened, standing up quickly to snatch the curtains open. </p>
<p>No way.</p>
<p>The cars, the buildings...everything looked different. The people walking, the clothes they wore. She looked back at her bed, seeing Stella curled up on top of the sheets snoozing peacefully before rushing out. She entered the living room, seeing Abigail starting to wake up..her laptop was replaced by a huge pc and their cellphones were no longer sleek with custom cases...they were the brick phones, her tv was no longer sleek and modern, it was one of the bulky tvs her parents used to have “No way,” she whispered, marching barefeet to the kitchen to check the calendar. Upon seeing the year her heart dropped.</p>
<p>It was 1985.</p>
<p>“Abby! ABBY!” she ran out to pick her friend up by the shoulders. The redhead groaned, still unaware what happened, “ABBY IT WORKED! IT WORKED!!”</p>
<p>“Huh??”</p>
<p>“We are in 1985!”</p>
<p>Now that made Abigail’s eyes snap open, getting free from her friend’s grasp to look outside her balcony window, mouth dropping before moving her head back to the brunette, “Bianca, BIANCA HOLY SHIT!” Abigail’s shouts definitively called people’s attention from the street, few looking at her weirdly ,”OH my FUCKING God!”</p>
<p>The two screamed, a mix of shock and happiness that soon dissipated in anxiety. Okay they were in 1985, now what? “We...what do we do?” Abby asked, scratching the back of her head, “Like...I mean yeah it’s 1985. But what can we do?”</p>
<p>“I...I don’t know? Maybe we could walk around?” Bianca’s gaze moved to where her family’s pictures would be, instead it was replaced by a collection of music records. She frowned a bit...but she knew she’d see them again eventually. She took in a deep breath, trying to recollect her thoughts “I’ll pick up Stella and we can walk around and check everything out!”</p>
<p>Bianca rushed back into the bathroom after gathering her clothes, thankfully they were still the same. She had no idea how it happened, how her surroundings changed but her clothes didn’t? She also couldn’t believe this was real. She was a time traveler!! A fucking time traveler! Oh my God this was too exciting. She took a quick shower, changing into a pair of high waisted ripped jeans,her faithful combat boots and a simple black tank top. </p>
<p>Her make up consisted of the usual winged eyeliner and lip gloss, nothing more nothing less. She told Abby she could use the shower, walking towards the bedroom to wake her dog up “Stella!” the dog’s head perked up immediately, “You wanna go walkies?” Stella barked happily, scuttling off the bed to jump at Bianca’s legs, “Yeah? Yeah?? Come on baby!!”</p>
<p>Bianca latched the leash on Stella’s collar, waiting for Abby to come out. When she did,her outfit wasn’t too different: black jeans, converse and a flannel shirt on top of a white tank. Her hair was up on a ponytail, which quickly reminded Bianca on doing the same, her medium length hair up in a bun instead. </p>
<p>“Let’s go.”</p>
<p>-<br/>
The fact her building looked...more colorful was crazy to her. There were more trees and palm trees too? Even a palm tree patterned wallpaper adorned the lobby’s walls instead of the usual white paint. </p>
<p>“Yo,” Abby begins, looking around with a smile, “Yo, this is crazy!” she couldn’t help but stare at the people who walked past them, the stereotypical poofy hair, the wide shoulder suits, hell they even saw punk kids walking around.</p>
<p>Bianca bit her lower lip with a grin, letting Stella sniff her new surroundings curiously, her own green eyes moving around being more subtle than Abby was “I know!” she squealed, mouth dropping open at a group of teenagers walking around with Mötley Crüe shirts, teased hair and heavy eyeliner, “Do you think we’ll be able to see them?” she whispers, “The guys?”</p>
<p>“I’d hope so!” Abby smirked, “Just taking one look at young Tommy would be enough to me, I wouldn’t even have to fuck him.”</p>
<p>Bianca agreed, seeing Nikki up close and personal would be great. They didn’t have to do anything, she just wanted to see him that’s all. “I wonder if they’ll have a show somewhere? It is California, they are probably around?” Abby nodded, muttering the prices outside grocery shops in surprise. Everything was so new to them.</p>
<p>Stella had to stop to pee so they decided to settle near a park. It was already one in the afternoon, they should have lunch somewhere. “Do you want to eat something?” she asked Abby who kept looking around with the biggest smile on her face, a smile that Bianca mirrored, “I am kinda starving.”</p>
<p>“Gosh,” Abby laughed, “This is wild, this is the best thing that ever happened to us. You know what’s crazy? Our parents lived this decade.” she begins, “I am thankful they live far from us though,”</p>
<p>That’s true, in the 80s Bianca’s parents were still in New York while Abby’s lived in Nevada before they all moved to California after the girls were born, “Yeah,” Bianca’s eyes noticed a small diner from where she was, “Look! Let’s get us something to eat!”</p>
<p>And so they went. Abigail went in first because Stella couldn’t enter, so Bianca waited outside. The girl bit her lower lip again, leaning back against the wall with the biggest smile on her face, people looked her way weirdly...perhaps even more because they saw the tattoos on her arms. While there weren’t that many they were...still noticeable.</p>
<p>And she was a woman with tattoos in a very, very sexist society.</p>
<p>Oh. </p>
<p>Abby had tattoos as well but hers were covered by the soft flannel, the same flannel that fluttered in her vision when the redhead returned with two bags of food, “All this was 15 bucks and I am going to fucking lose my shit.” she said in a serious voice, only for them to laugh. They went back to the park, sitting down on the grass with Stella between them, often being fed tiny pieces of beef or fries. </p>
<p>They sucked in a breath, letting out a soft moan with their eyes closed, “This is amazing,” Bianca said while chewing, watching the people run around the park with their families, men wearing crop tops?? The two couldn’t help but follow the runner as he moved past them ,”This..is incredible. Can you believe it?”</p>
<p>Abby was chewing her burger, slurping a piece of lettuce that slid out of her lips, “I still think this is a dream.” she said with her mouth full, picking the coke bottle for a drink, humming happily when it hit her throat, “But it’s not and this is so crazy. I wish we could have our phones and we could take pictures of everything.”</p>
<p>“Me too...but I think it’s more personal that way?” Bianca added, nibbling a fry as she spoke “This is so..amazing. Can You believe we are really here? Fuck,” she laughed when Stella stood on her back paws, front paws pressed against Bianca’s arm in hopes she’d get a piece of food, “There you little glutton. “ Stella got the tiny piece in mid air, smacking loudly before lying down between the two girls.</p>
<p>After eating they just stayed in the park for a while longer, Bianca lying down on the grass to look at the bright blue sky, her mouth curving into a smile as the big puffy clouds danced above their heads, Abby had Stella on her lap, arms supported behind her while she looked around the park. The excitement was still there, although the two calmed down a little bit, “You know what? I think we’ll have a good time,” the redhead commented, “I think it’ll be fun.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Bianca began, “Me too.”</p>
<p>They left the park when it was already night, the two still smiling brightly until Abby stopped. Bianca looked towards her friend in confusion, seeing her rip something off a wall, “Hey,” she tapped a finger on the poster, “Look.”</p>
<p>Bianca’s eyes widened. Mötley Crüe had a show later that night. “Oh shit. Oh hell yes.” Bianca smirked, “Oh fuck yes let’s go!”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>They’ve been to concerts before, they knew how it worked. Find someone who's willing to give you their ticket for a price. They found  two teenagers and what they assumed was their mother, the woman was screaming and shouting, yanking the tickets out of the girls’ hands before waving it in the air. Abigail immediately offered to buy the tickets, much to the woman’s delight and the girls’ despair “If you want to go down to hell, be my guest!” the woman threw the tickets on Abby’s chest.</p>
<p>Abby grabbed the tickets before they fluttered down to her converse, the two didn’t care about changing into something else, they only added more make up, “Gee, thanks!” she called as the woman dragged her two crying daughters away. The tickets were on the third row, no backstage pass but that was okay. They waited in line, the smell of booze and drugs burning their nostrils, Bianca and Abby looked a bit different than the others waiting, their make up wasn’t as heavy and their hair were just combed not teased.</p>
<p>Bianca suddenly felt a finger touch the inside of her wrist. She looked behind her ready to cuss someone off but stopped seeing a young blonde woman smile, “Sorry, I really love your tattoo!” the girl said, pulling her hand back. Bianca looked down at her tattoo, it was the roaring Medusa tattoo she had done ages ago, the snakes coiling around her arm up to the inside of her elbow  “It’s super cool!”</p>
<p>Bianca grinned, “Thanks!” The brunette looked at the girl’s outfit, just a red bra and leather vest, tight leather pants and boots. “I love your outfit!”</p>
<p>The blonde girl smiled brightly, running a hand over her blonde teased hair. Abby soon joined the convo, finding out the girl’s name was Rita and she always went to the Mötley concerts “The guys know me!” she said as the line moved, the two future girls looking at her with interest, “I always visit them when they are around.” ah so she was a groupie. They didn’t judge, she was living her best life, nothing wrong with that at all. The girl asked them where they were from, what they did, genuinely interested in the new friends she met. </p>
<p>They explained they were from L.A and were in college, Visual Arts and Fashion Design, but were enjoying the spring break.Which wasn’t a lie.</p>
<p> “Oh wow!” Rita grinned, “That’s so cool! I am so glad I found cool people here, normally I get here alone because my friends don’t really like to know about the band…” Rita’s eyes lit up, “We could hang out later this week if you guys want? The guys will be in town for the whole week so…”</p>
<p>Wait was she suggesting-</p>
<p>“Tickets please.”</p>
<p>The immense man in front of the two made the girls jump in surprise, Abby shakily handing him the tickets. He gave them an once over before his eyes moved to Rita, “Hey Rita,” the girl waved at him, “Your friends?”</p>
<p>Rita’s arms looped around the girls’ necks “Yep! This one is Bianca,” she pointed at the brunette, who offered him a shy wave, “And this is Abigail!” Abby gave him a curt nod and a peace sign, “They are with me!” The large man raised his eyebrows, looking at the two girls then at Rita. She was a known groupie, so if she was there it meant those girls were also groupies even if they didn’t dress as such.</p>
<p>“Huh, well,” he snorted, stepping aside to let them in ,”I’ll let the guys know you are here.”</p>
<p>Rita giggled, her arms looping around the girl’s elbows as she took them with her towards the main area. While unusual they were not upset about making a friend in the new era, Rita seemed fun and sweet not to mention she really looked alone while waiting in line. Bianca’s eyes widened when they finally entered, “Holy shit.” The place was huge, the stagehands were finalizing the set up but it was so packed with people the two let the blonde girl tug them along shouldering people along the way.</p>
<p>They all were near each other, what luck huh? Rita couldn’t stop talking about the guys, about the concert, she even asked the two if they had favorites and Abby quickly quipped with a “Bianca has the hots for Nikki,” the brunette’s jaw dropped, slapping the back of her hand on Abby’s shoulder making the other girl laugh. Before they could continue, the lights dimmed, the crowd went wide and fuck. It began.</p>
<p>Bianca and Abby stood flabbergasted watching them. The band. Live. The two stood with their jaws slack for a good amount of time before clacking them shut “God damn.” Abby whispered, seeing the drummer move wildly from where she stood, “This...this is the good shit.”</p>
<p>“Oh,fuck yeah,”Bianca’s words came out as a groan even if she didn’t plan on it. Nikki was wearing the striped outfit she always loved, making lewd movements with his tongue and hips and she felt like dying. Bianca sucked in a breath, not really moving or doing anything, just watching mesmerized as if he was a snake charmer and she was the stupid reptile.</p>
<p>And then suddenly his eyes met hers. She choked on her spit, one hand unconsciously moving to Abby’s arm, digging her fingernails on her friend’s bicep, “Abby.” she couldn’t move her gaze away, it didn’t help he slid his lower lip between his teeth and winked “Abby I think I am going to die.” part of her wanted to get the hell out of there but the other ordered her to stay. The butterflies on her stomach and the way her cheeks flamed up didn’t help her situation either.</p>
<p>They stayed there until the show ended, after it was done Abby and Bianca made a beeline for the exit, trying to get there as soon as possible “Hey!” they heard a voice calling, turning their heads to see Rita rushing to them, “Where are you two going?”</p>
<p>“Uh-”</p>
<p>“The guys want to meet you!”</p>
<p>Bianca immediately felt her blood pressure drop, supporting her body on Abby as the redhead stared at the blonde incredulously, “They do?” the squeaked question came from the brown eyed female, feeling her own legs quivering under her friend’s weight and her nerves, “Really?”</p>
<p>“Uh duh, yeah!” Rita seemed unaware the two weren’t exactly having the best time, wrapping her hands around their wrist. The girls were too shocked to hold back, to dig their feet down, they just wanted to enjoy the show and go home because this is one of the reasons they traveled back in time right? Right??</p>
<p>Rita walked to the backstage grinning, Bianca’s face was paler than normal, “I think I’m gonna vomit,” she whispered to Abby,  who simply gave her friend an exasperated look in return, “R-Rita, Rita wait!” Bianca had to still her legs, halting the blonde groupie and Abby “...i...I um…” she licked her lips, “I really need to use the bathroom.”</p>
<p>‘Yeah me too!!” Abby added quickly, “Too long standing up you know??”</p>
<p>Rita looked between the two of them, pouting her bright red lips, then smiled “There’s a bathroom near them! Come on!”</p>
<p>Oh shit.</p>
<p>Bianca let out a scared noise, Abby just huffed in disappointment. The groupie took them through lines of people before stopping in front of a door, letting go of Abby’s wrist to knock three times, sending the girls a smile from over her shoulder. Bianca and Abby looked at one another, Bianca’s arms crossed in front of her bust while Abby dug her hands deep inside her jeans pockets.<br/>
The poofy blonde hair appeared and both girls stilled. Vince grinned at Rita, giving the girl a wet kiss before wrapping his arm around her shoulders, his eyes moving to the two girls, “Oh, who are these Ree?”</p>
<p>“My new friends! I met them in the line!” she grabbed the girls’ wrists again, pulling them inside before they could move. </p>
<p>“Check it out guys! Rita brought friends!”</p>
<p>Rita stood in front of the girls smiling widely, Bianca and Abby way too shocked to say anything, the brunette’s cheeks turning a deep shade of red, “This is Bianca!” Rita pointed to the said brunette who bit her lower lip nervously, “And this is Abby!” Abigail, however, covered her shock with a cough, moving her gaze to her boots. </p>
<p>A large shadow loomed over them, Abby jolting back at Tommy’s face nearing hers, “Hey cutie,” he raked his eyes from the top of her ginger hair to her converse “Never seen you around Rita before.” Abby’s cheeks now turned the same shade as Bianca’s, if she could blush checkers people would think she and her flannel were one thing only </p>
<p>Bianca opened her mouth before Abby could, “We don’t have a lot of time to go to concerts.” immediately after she snapped her mouth shut, especially when Tommy’s eyes squinted at her. One of his long fingers moved to her face.</p>
<p>“Heey, I think you were the one Nikki was talking about.”</p>
<p>What?</p>
<p>WHAT?</p>
<p>“M-Me?”</p>
<p>“Hell yeah, he commented about a hottie who couldn’t keep her eyes off him while he was on stage-HEY NIKKI!” </p>
<p>The noise Bianca made was a mix of a gasp and a whine, and her face only got redder when she saw him appearing from what she assumed was a bathroom, make up slightly smudged because of sweat, the black lines under his eyes turning fainter. Bianca’s heart seemed to be about to explode, her throat bobbing with a nervous swallow, she was sure the room became colder thanks to the shiver that went up her spine when he looked at her.</p>
<p>“Is this the one you were talking about?” Tommy had his arm around Abby, already tugging her to one of the couches.</p>
<p>Nikki approached her like a fucking predator, his green eyes slowly dragging down her form, moving on the exposed tattoos she had “I need a closer look,” he leaned closer to her face, which made Bianca’s spine curve a bit, he was taller than her after all, his smirk turned feral, “Oh this is her alright. ” one of his fingers went up to gently play with her necklace, the little onyx pendant glinting under the light as he moved it.</p>
<p>Bianca’s eyes moved back to Abby, who while still on Tommy’s grasp, looked back at her with wide eyes. This wasn’t planned. This wasn’t planned at all. “What’s wrong bunny?” he cooes, “Are you scared of the big bad Nikki?”</p>
<p>He was be attractive, fuck he was immensely attractive and she is feeling her own arousal dampen her undergarments. This wasn’t helping. This is not good. He clicked his tongue, “I promise I won’t bite that hard.” Bianca’s eyes moved around the room, hoping for a way out...she was too nervous to do this. This was too much, their first day in 1985 and they were about to be fucked?? Literally??</p>
<p>Thankfully, or not, the door swung open and more groupies entered, one of the girls shoving Bianca out of the way so hard she almost hit the wall. She could be wrong but she saw a flash of annoyance in the bassist’s eyes when she was yanked out of his arms. Abby was suddenly by her side, the two of them letting the commotion of the fresh groupies act as the perfect distraction, no one would see them leaving.</p>
<p>They walked fast towards the exit, Abby supporting her weight on her thighs trying to regain her breath while Bianca simply slid down a wall when they were out, face in flames, “Oh God.” she whispers, clenching her eyes, “That almost happened.”</p>
<p>“It did, holy shit.”</p>
<p>It wasn’t that they wouldn’t want to, but there was so much happening already, they just panicked! The two girls were now sitting on a bench not too far from where everything occurred, Bianca had her head in her hands while Abby was looking blankly ahead, still digesting everything, “...fuck.” she heard Bianca whisper, hair now free from it’s bun, toppling down her upper back “...that was...a lot.”</p>
<p>“Yep.” Abby popped out the ‘p’, still looking ahead</p>
<p>“...I-I don’t know what to do I mean...I...he...we…” she paused, “The way he looked at me oh God.” she rubbed her eyes again, the eyeliner now completely forgotten and on her fingertips “This is crazy. He saw me?? Amongst all these people??How??”</p>
<p>Abigail didn’t reply, she just shrugged. The two girls stood there for a long time, unsure what to make of their very first day as time travelers, “I...well,” Abigail licked her lips, “I...I’d like somewhere more private if it happened but we know they’d fuck us right then and there.” Bianca nodded, interlacing her fingers between her legs, the ginger’s eyebrows went up to her hairline, “We almost fucked them.”</p>
<p>The realization hitting them harder than a pro boxer, both of their faces red in embarrassment “Maybe we should go.” Bianca barely ended her line, both of them standing to their feet  ready to go back to the apartment.</p>
<p>“BIANCA! ABBY! WAIT!!”</p>
<p>The two girls looked towards the direction of the voice, seeing a mussed up Rita catching up to them, her boots dangling on her fingers, “Where did you guys go? The boys were really sad when they noticed you weren’t there.”</p>
<p>“Oh uh,” Abby looked at Bianca for support, licking her lips</p>
<p>“Oh it was me.” Bianca said, placing a hand above her heart, “I wasn’t feeling too good.”</p>
<p>Rita frowned, “Aw man, that’s too bad! Are you okay now tho?” the brunette nodded, feeling a bit guilty about lying to their new friend but she wouldn’t understand at all “Good um...listen,” Rita looked down at her stockings covered feet, “You gals are really chill and I was...well I don’t have a lot of friends to go in concerts with and I was thinking if uh...well...can we be friends?”</p>
<p>Green eyes softened at her, before looking at Abby who smiled back, “Sure! That’d be cool with us.” the girls let out a noise when the groupie enveloped them in a tight hug, her chin being supported by the girls’ shoulders, they couldn’t help but notice she smelled like sweat and sex, there was even a flaky substance glued to her hair.</p>
<p>“Thank you! Oh wow this is so cool!” Rita stepped back to clap her hands, before pulling one of her bra cups open enough to pull a piece of paper, a card, “This is my job’s number, please give me a call any time you two need anything!!” </p>
<p>The blonde hugged them once more, having them goodbye before running the opposite way they were going. Bianca looked down at the card, arching both eyebrows “Oh.” she licks her lips, “So she’s a lawyer? This is a law firm’s number.”</p>
<p>“I guess we know why she has none to join her in the concert shenanigans.” Abby commented, Bianca snorted as a response, sliding the paper down on her back pocket before they started to walk back to Bianca’s building.</p>
<p>Day one already started interesting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rhythm of the Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A night out, a new nickname and Bianca wondering why the hell has God abandoned her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi, my name is thuunder and i cannot stop *sips my orange juice*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rita was eventually invited to Bianca’s apartment near late afternoon the next day,the girls finding out she was the secretary of her uncle’s law firm. She seemed to be happy to receive their call,Bianca thought she’d enjoy something outside of the groupie area, just having friends to talk to. </p>
<p>Apparently Bianca’s apartment was impressive, because Rita kept looking around in amazement, “Your apartment is amazing.” she commented, before squealing and falling to her knees upon seeing Stella  “You have a little dog!”</p>
<p>Bianca chuckled, “Yep, that’s Stella.” the Scottish terrier recoiled a bit thanks to the loud voice coming from the blonde, but sniffed her fingers curiously. Sensing she wasn’t a threat she let Rita pet her and even pick her up. “You want anything?”</p>
<p>The groupie stopped cooing Stella to answer “Oh, I’d like some juice if you have it?” Bianca nodded, her hand slipping out the handle with a frown. Oh, right. Her fridge was now made for the 80’s,it wasn’t the metal sleek fridge she saved months of money to buy...now it was a tiny beige-colored fridge with magnets spread all over it. Trying to cover up her surprise she opened it, pulling out a carton of orange juice pouring the liquid in the bright pink glasses...god she was really in the 80’s wasn’t she?</p>
<p>“Here.”</p>
<p>Rita smiled, balancing Stella with one arm while accepting the juice with the other “Thanks.” she looked at the tiny dog who had her tummy up “Your place is so cool like, it has style!” did it? The decor changed after using the device. The walls were a minty green instead of cool gray, her couch became leather instead of suede..a lot changed.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” Bianca looked up upon seeing Abby walk out of the bathroom, arching her back to crack a vertebra, about to open her mouth to greet Rita, but the groupie beat her to it, setting Stella down to wrap her arms around Abby’s midsection. Abby had her arms up in surprise, looking at Bianca who was stifling a laugh, offering her a shrug. Rita was lonely, that was pretty obvious and it wasn’t like she had the internet to meet people and set up fun times together.</p>
<p>“Heeey Rita,” Abby looked down at Rita’s attire and hair...it wasn’t teased, it was still poofy but it wasn’t like they’ve seen it a day before. And she was also wearing a pair of dark jeans and a bright pink t-shirt, so bright it made the redhead in front of her blink "I see you’ve met Stella already.”</p>
<p>“Yes! She’s so cute!” Rita sat down on the couch to sip her juice, the two future girls were standing up. Rita’s blue eyes took notice of their attire and gasped, “Wow,” she bit her lower lip, “You two look cool.”</p>
<p>Bianca was wearing red runner shorts and a gray crop top while Abby had a pair of jeans and a black striped t-shirt. They looked down at their outfits in confusion, “Really?”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah!” Rita nodded, “Like, you guys have tattoos! And they look so cool!” she pointed to the large tattoo on Bianca’s leg, the large death head's moth tattoo popping on her pale skin, while Abby had a horseshoe and a large flower that went from her shoulder to her midarm. The future girls chuckled, allowing Rita to freak out while talking, eventually she commented they could go out that night again, “If you guys want to, there’s a cool bar nearby.” Rita grins, “Opens the whole week.”</p>
<p>Abby sent Bianca a look, the brunette arched one thick eyebrow back, “A bit of booze won’t hurt,” the redhead added, digging her hands in her jeans pockets, “Plus, we planned on going out later this week, why not today?”</p>
<p>Bianca clicked her tongue against her teeth, crossing her arms while leaning back on the wall in thought, “I mean,” the eyes looked at her expectantly, Rita was grinning while Abby smirked, the subtle scrunch of her eyebrows drawing a challenge. </p>
<p>“Don’t be a chicken, Giordano.” Abigail made sure to drag her friend's last name out, seeing the way the green eyes narrowed, “It’s not like you have other plans.”</p>
<p>Abigail only used her last name to get under her skin, to make her rethink her own thoughts, make her go a little bit wilder. With an overdramatic loud sigh, she relented, “Fiiine,” the blonde groupie on her crouch clapped her hands, startling the little dog awake, “But,” she pointed a finger to Abigail, “I am not going to drag your flat ass out if you get drunk.”</p>
<p>Abby’s hands went to her butt, jaw going slack in shock, “Excuse you! I’ve been doing squats for three months. My ass is looking perky as ever.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Once again, their outfits were just as simple, Bianca once again with her combat boots - hey, comfort over broken toes- dark blue ripped jeans, a black Iron Maiden t-shirt with her denim jacket wrapped around her waist. Abby chose to wear one of her red vinyl mini skirts, heeled boots -unlike Bianca she liked to have ankle fractures- and a tight black blouse. </p>
<p>They had to do their make up carefully, especially because most of the things they had were from 2020 and not 1985, they didn’t have liquid matte lipsticks then. And that was all Bianca had. Rita was kind enough to give them a ride, they eventually met her mother, a real nice old lady that really just looked way too tired to forbid her daughter from leaving.</p>
<p>The bar was...well, full of people. Just like the concert. “I feel an elbow to my boob already,” Bianca commented, making Abby snort.</p>
<p>“If someone elbows you we can tag-team them to the ground.”</p>
<p>The two girls shared a laugh, Rita once again guiding them through the bar. They were ignoring the looks they received from men and women because all they wanted like before was to have fun. Rita set them down on a table after asking them what they wanted to drink. 

Both girls said ‘vodka’ without hesitation.<br/>

Abby groaned when the cold iron seat touched the back of her bare thighs “I had to be a slut didn’t I?” she murmured, tugging the tight fabric down as much as she could, hoping for some warmth.</p>
<p>Bianca leaned back on her chair, letting out a sigh, “I mean, I suggested the skinny jeans but you said no.”</p>
<p>“Shut up.”</p>
<p>A snort left the brunette’s lips, eyes looking around the bar with interest, “...it’s not as different,” Abby made a confused noise, “It’s not as different from 2020, I mean...of course it smells like drugs and sex but...could be worse. At least I think the glasses are clean.” she commented, leaning on her fists as she tapped the boots’ rubber soles against the floor, the music wasn’t as loud so they could chat normally.</p>
<p>Rita came back with a large vodka bottle and three shot glasses between her fingers “I am back!” Bianca was kind enough to take the bottle out of her hands, opening it to give it a sniff and arch both eyebrows in surprise this was good vodka. “It’s ladies night! We drink for free.” </p>
<p>Oh, dangerous words.</p>
<p>“Nice!” Abby grabbed the bottle from Bianca’s hands, making a sound upon sniffing, “Oh, oh Bee this is dangerous.”</p>
<p>“Oh you bet.” the brunette grinned, setting the shots glasses on a straight line so Abby would pour a decent amount on each one without having to break the movement. Once the glasses were full, some of the vodka splashing on the table, the three girls took them, clinking them together before tossing their heads back. “Ack!” Bianca clenched her eyes, body curling at the taste, “Fuck when was the last time we had vodka?”</p>
<p>“At the Gamma Betta party,” Abby replied, shuddering when the warmth hit her deep, “But they had the cheap gas station vodka and we threw up everywhere.” the memories of the two of them, Bianca tugging Abby’s hair back and Abby throwing up in a trash can hit back in full force. Rita giggled, licking her lips clean, she liked her new friends so much! All the ladies she worked with were too old for her and her high school friends were married or about to be married, not really caring about being adventurous anymore.</p>
<p>“Ah,” Bianca replied after a while, blinking heavily, “One more shot.”</p>
<p>And so it went, shot after shot until the bottle was empty. Luckily, because this was not cheap vodka, the two girls were actually still pretty sober. Rita however, was wobbling a bit on her seat, giggling at nothing. “Biiiaaancaaaa,” Rita slurred, slapping her hand on the brunette’s shoulder suddenly, the brunette almost dropping her glass “You are sooooo prettyyyy.”<br/>
Bianca blinked, but then smiled, “Thanks, you are pretty too,Rita.” the blonde groupie suddenly hugged her, setting her temple on her shoulder.</p>
<p>“And you smell so niiiiceee.”</p>
<p>Bianca gave Abby a look, to which she shrugged, too busy using her tongue to wipe the last drops off her glass. “Can you….take m e to the bathroooommmmm??” Rita slurred more, “I think i'm going to-” a sudden hiccup was all that Bianca needed.</p>
<p>She was going to vomit.</p>
<p>“Oookay!” Bianca picked Rita up with ease, the girl being much smaller and skinnier than she was, she looked like a doll being dangled around by an amazon in the bar, “Move, move!” Bianca’s voice made people move out of the way before she kicked the bathroom’s door open ,”If there’s anyone fucking in there you better get out there’s a girl about to vomit in my hands and I am not afraid to use her as a fire hose!”</p>
<p>As if on cue, a couple hurried out and Bianca kicked the bathroom’s stall door open, frowning at the floor: there was no way Rita would kneel there! “Rita,” the groupie hummed, unfocused eyes locking on her, “You wait here, hold the barf!” she made quick movements to yank paper towels from the little stand, frowning a bit when she saw urinals right outside the stalls...wait was this the male bathroom?? Rita’s sudden whimper made her gaze snap back “Sorry!”</p>
<p>She quickly put down the mountain of paper on the floor, allowing Rita to kneel and just barf everything out. Bianca frowned, pulling the girl’s hair back. Why was SHE the one always helping people vomit? </p>
<p>“There you go.” she gave the groupie gentle pats on the back, which only made more vomit come out. She grimaced, swallowing a lump to prevent her own nausea, looking away towards the writing on the bathroom stall. Rita stilled suddenly, using the back of her gloved hand to wipe her mouth, weakly standing up to flush the toilet. Bianca sighed in relief, offering the girl a gentle smile  when the blonde turned around, “Better?” </p>
<p>She nodded.</p>
<p>“Good, you better wash your mouth.” she couldn’t help but gently push the girl towards the sinks, once again looking at the urinals. This was the male bathroom. Oh sweet mother in heaven “A-And you know, try to be quick I wouldn’t want anyone to walk in when-”</p>
<p>The door opened. At first she thought it’d be Abby, who was looking for the two of them and since they weren’t in the female bathroom this would be the most logical option. But oh, oh if only. Bianca’s body froze at who just entered, meanwhile Rita was too busy washing her mouth.</p>
<p>Green eyes met green eyes and Bianca wished a sniper would take her out. Especially at his smirk, “Well, well,” he ran his eyes down her body then back up, “If it isn’t the runaway bunny.” Bianca didn’t know where to put her hands, if her arms would cross or if she should let them rest at her sides. Nikki looked...really good, as he usually did. The bright blue shirt he wore under his leather jacket was partly opened, exposing his chest and arrangement of necklaces that rested between his pectorals.</p>
<p>He let the door swing closed, dragging his fingers against the surface before moving his eyes to Rita, “Hey Ree,” he called, the blonde groupie only moaned a reply. His tongue rolled inside his mouth as he stared back at Bianca. Poor thing looked paler than a corpse, a little bunny ready to scurry away from his big claws again judging by the way she looked at the groupie then at the closed door. He made his ways to the urinals, absolutely no shame as he unzipped his pants, chuckling at the tall brunette.</p>
<p>She looked away and was blushing. How precious.</p>
<p>“Came here to watch the show, bunny? If I knew you’d be into kinky shit I’d take you to the bathroom.”</p>
<p>Bianca choked on her own spit, focusing on the back of Rita’s head “I just had to help Rita, is all!” she said it too fast, once again not knowing if she should cross her arms or rest her hands on her hips. This was a cruel joke. He was barely 2 meters away from her, taking his sweet time to pee only to crane his neck back to look at her face.</p>
<p>“Aren’t you a helpful little bunny?” please stop calling me that, she thought. She hated how it affected her. “Taking care of your friend, so…” he sucked air through his teeth, “Attentive-”</p>
<p>“OKAY RITA TIME TO GO!” she quickly grabbed the groupie by the arms, tugging the blonde out without looking back, her eyes wide but she could hear his chuckle from inside. She sat back down so quick Abby could only blink in surprise, Rita slowly sitting back down.</p>
<p>“Hey I ordered another bott-”</p>
<p>Bianca yanked it from her hand, taking a long swig until the bottle was half full, setting it down with a heavy ‘thunk’, licking her lips. Abby blinked, then squinted her eyes, “Are you alright-”</p>
<p>“I AM SO FINE!” if the strained smile on Bianca’s lips wasn’t a dead giveaway “I’VE NEVER BEEN BETTER!” it was the way her friend could not lie. Bianca was the worst liar in the history of mankind. And she was shaking, visibly, red as a tomato. </p>
<p>Abby leaned on an open hand, arching one eyebrow up ,”You know, you are as subtle as an elephant in a room filled with ducks.” Bianca groaned, leaning her head back in her chair, fake sobbing, “You going to tell me or do I need to prod you until you do?”</p>
<p>Bianca took in a breath, the blush now going down her neck, darker than before, “I took Rita to the bathroom...but it was the male bathroom.I wasn’t, really...paying attention because it was a critical situation,” she bit her lower lip, her voice squeaking out quietly, “AndNikkishowedup.” again, speaking too quickly but Abby heard it way too well. Abigail couldn’t help but snort in amusement, much to her best friend’s demise, Bianca lifting her head slowly to glare at her when the snort developed into full blown laughter, “Oh,ha ha ha, yeah laugh all you want..Valerie.”</p>
<p>Abigail’s laughter stopped at the mention of her hated middle name, “Watch it,Giordano.” poor Rita was still confused at her surroundings, wobbling a bit on her seat but reaching to the bottle...only for Abby to swiftly slide out of her reach, “So he was there, what did you do?”</p>
<p>“I ran??”</p>
<p>“You ran??”</p>
<p>Bianca let out a conundrum of noises, raising her hands up “What was I supposed to do?? Stay and go,” she leaned her elbow on the table,  doing a face“Hey there Nikki, did you know I’ve been having wet dreams about you since I was 17?” Abigail chuckled, “No! I ran the fuck out!...” she pauses, “He...he also called me ‘bunny’.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“He called me bunny,” she bit her lower lip ,”Like...it’s not bad but it’s weird.” because she kind of liked it and she shouldn’t like it, “And I just...panicked.”</p>
<p>Rita then finally said something, eyes partially open towards Bianca, “You’ve been having wet dreams with Nikki?” ah, so that was what she got from the whole convo, the brunette groaned, hiding her face behind her hands, “I get it.”</p>
<p>“Can we change the subject, please.” her eyes looked around, hoping that the mop of thick black hair was nowhere in sight, “Can we just get drunk?”</p>
<p>Abby’s smirk suddenly disappeared,”Um.” she cleared her throat, throwing pointed looks behind Bianca who apparently didn’t seem to get it. The brunette’s thick eyebrows lowered in confusion, it looks like she was pointing at something behind her? It wasn’t until she felt something soft touch the shell of her ear that she froze up.</p>
<p>“Hey again,bunny.” </p>
<p>The yelp that left Bianca’s lips made Rita jump in surprise, the poor future girl almost fell out of her chair if she hadn’t clenched the table so hard her knuckles went white. Nikki’s face was close, way too close, god damn it. </p>
<p>But he smirked<br/>
“So jumpy,” he tutted, eyes running down her tattooed arms with interest. He liked a tattooed chick, but a tattooed chick that blushed like a schoolgirl? Oh he adored it even more. He supported his weight on the back of her chair, giving an once over on the other females, “So, you escaped again bunny,” really,stop calling her that, “Why do you always run away from me?”</p>
<p>“Uh,” Abby’s words barely made him move his gaze away ,”Me and Rita are going to get more drinks! Come on, Rita!” Bianca’s eyes widened when the redhead tugged the groupie away, mouth opening and closing like a fish ready to cuss her out. But instead, it was his face that appeared on her vision, tugging the chair Rita was sitting closer to her form.</p>
<p>Bianca bunched up, eyes locked on her closed fists above her lap. Oh God, OH God, Her heart was beating way too fast, it seemed it’d blow out of her torax and land right in front of her. He was so close. He smelled like whiskey and cologne, he smelled so good.  It was better than her imagination could provide, so much better.</p>
<p>Nikki thumbed the empty vodka bottle in front of her with interest, seeing the faint red residue on the rim then moving his gaze to her lips. The lipstick was fainter in the middle, exposing her pink lower lip. Oh ho ho, this girl was surprising him more and more. “What are the chances of me going to the bathroom and finding the sexy cutie that ran away from me yesterday?” one of his large hands moved to her thighs, the warmth of his palm making Bianca jump in surprise, “Don’t worry, I don’t bite too hard.” </p>
<p>The feeling of his lips on her neck immediately made her body tense up more, having to hold back a moan when he trailed his lips to her ear, biting the double pierced lobe. “What do you say we go back to the bathroom? Have a good time?”</p>
<p>Bianca gulped louder, the hand on her thigh sliding upwards until it touched the junction of her crotch and leg, thick fingers  trying to pry her legs open but Bianca just squeezed them tighter. He pulled back to look at her face, seeing that bright red dancing over her cheeks was so cute. But she couldn’t last long, no girl did. Not with him. </p>
<p>That is, until he was interrupted. “Nikki! Come on man, we got chicks-” Tommy’s voice faltered, “Oh, oh hey! Bianca right?” the bassist looked up at his friend almost if he wanted to murder him, but Tommy didn’t stop, “Bring her with you Nikki! We always want more babes.”</p>
<p>Well, that wouldn’t do because Nikki already claimed this one the moment he met her eyes on stage. He was NOT sharing. “Actually,” Bianca rose from her seat so fast he couldn’t stop her, walking around the table so she wouldn’t walk past Nikki “I am leaving.” she gulped, not looking the bassist nor the drummer in the eyes, “I...well. Bye!”</p>
<p>She walked away, disappearing in the crowd of people. Nikki stood to his feet, craning his neck in hopes he’d see that brown hair again, even walking between the sea of bodies, shoving people out of the way but she disappeared. He groaned, looking over his shoulder at Tommy, who gave him a confused look “I was fucking close! I was so fucking close!”<br/>
“Shit,man, chill we can always get someone else.”</p>
<p>Nikki growled, yeah ,someone else would do for today but it wouldn’t satisfy him. Whoever Bianca was, she called his attention the moment he saw her from the stage. She had the body of a goddess but the personality of a virgin school girl, blushing and avoiding his eyes, running away from him like the bunny he called her. Tommy wrapped his arm around Nikki’s shoulders, dragging him to the private area where the rest of the band was seated but the bassist couldn’t help but look behind his shoulder one more time.</p>
<p>This time however, he saw her. Her and her redheaded friend and Ree.</p>
<p>But she was already at the exit and the sea of people made it impossible for him to reach her. He had no time to do anything...that is...the top of Ree’s blonde teased her was visible because Bianca was holding her next to her body. His smile turned devilish with an idea.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Their sunday plans were cut short thanks to a sudden downpour, after taking Rita home late at night the girls woke up in the middle of the afternoon with the sound of heavy rain. Knowing they wouldn’t be able to go out they had to make do at home. Not having the internet to distract them was painful, so they watched tv until they fell asleep again.</p>
<p>Monday arrived. Abby was feeling sick so Bianca made her some tea and told her to use her bed instead of the couch before leaving with Stella for a morning walk in the same park they went before. The air was stuffy thanks to the rain and the warm weather, so the girl chose to wear her runner shorts and a Care Bears crop top she bought on ebay months ago, her feet adorned with black flip flops that clacked against her soles as she walked.</p>
<p>Her hair was up in a bun but man, was this hotter than 2020? Because she could feel the sweat sliding down her spine. There was no wind, her body felt like it was boiling hot. She huffed loudly, watching the scottish terrier sniff around the area for a good place to pee...then moved along. Bianca groaned, “Stella,” she begins, “I’d appreciate it if you just chose one spot to pee instead of moving around.” the dog obviously, didn’t reply, but simply sniffed another patch of grass.</p>
<p>Bianca groaned, throwing her head back in frustration, it was hot, she wanted a shower and ice cream. The brunette sighed, letting the little black dog tug her along, letting out a ‘finally’ when Stella chose a spot, relieving herself. Bianca was walking out of the park but froze once again.</p>
<p>No.</p>
<p>Oh hell no.</p>
<p>“Hi bunny.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. One on One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He just can't help it can he?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I rewrote this chapter at least twice and i am kind of okay with how it is now. LOL</p>
<p>ANYWAY, idk if you guys noticed but the chapter titles are from 80s songs, specifically from 1980-85. Because I am cheesy like that</p>
<p>also, ive added pics of what i think the girls could look like :) thanks everyone who has commented and read it! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bianca’s eyes widened, the hold on Stella’s leash turned tighter. There he was, leaning against his sports car, a goddamn black shirt partially unbuttoned hands in his tight jeans pockets and sunglasses hiding his eyes from her view,...but she had a feeling, from the way her legs buzzed, that he was looking at her from top to bottom. Her mouth opened and closed, she stood on the spot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stella however, had other plans. Her little form stretched, snout leaning closer in hopes to sniff his boots, to know who this strange man was. He was making her mistress uncomfortable!! She had to investigate. “What-how-you,” she gulped, “How did you find me??”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ree told me your address.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?? What do you mean by my address??”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Why weren’t there a sea of fangirls surrounding him??  Why wasn’t anyone doing anything?? GOD? Bianca sucked back a violent curse, her Sicilian grandmother’s influence about to break through the surface, “I mean I know where you live.” he smirks, removing his sunglasses, hooking it on the collar of his t-shirt, “And I was about to pay you a visit until I saw you here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bianca held back another curse, Rita had no right to share that information. Not only have they met her just a few days ago and now suddenly she’s giving her personal address willy nilly? Nikki’s eyes admired the tattoos she had, letting out a sound of approval, “You have more ink done?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh-I.” yes she did, “No??”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nikki smirks, tilting his head a bit, “You don’t have to lie to me, I’d love to see them.” his eyes lowered back to her shorts, before flicking back up, “Are the tattoos...somewhere special?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s none of your business!” she said it too loud and too fast, unconsciously trying to tug her crop top down so she’d hide a bit of her stomach. She wasn’t dangerously thin, she was fit, she had curves and meat where there should be, her thighs were strong from years of volleyball but she couldn’t help but feel...self-conscious. She felt like a highly awarded mare being looked at an auction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her heart, once again, was beating out of control. She had a crush on him, Jesus Christ and he was interested in her? Her? Bianca Isabel Giordano?? HER?? She was too worried to think about it, it was all too fast, too quick. “Hm, I’ll find out eventually.” he smiles, pushing himself off the car, stopping when he heard Stella’s sudden bark, her little body jumping as she did so.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you also have a little guard dog huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” she licks her lips, “Stella is just trying to defend me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why? It’s not like I am going to kidnap you and throw you in my car.” he laughed while saying that but something, perhaps her knowledge of how batshit crazy they all were in the 80’s, told her there was a smidge of truth hidden in the ‘joke’. He ran a hand through his hair, eyes raking back down to her toned legs, the shorts were short enough he was sure if she turned around he’d see a bit of an asscheek.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...right.” Bianca cleared her throat, “Anyway!! Good seeing you, goodbye!” she started to walk away, still digesting the information that he KNEW her address, he knew where she lived and could go there ANY time he desired. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,heeey,” he stepped in front of her, her wide eyes making him laugh, “Don’t be like that, bunny.” really, he gotta stop calling her that “Come on, let me at least give you a ride?I know where you live after all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stella sheds,” she adds quickly, “She’ll make a mess in your car. Plus it’s not that far from here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shrugs, “I pay people to clean it.” he leans closer, “Come on, you know you want to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was really hot and the sun was punching her down with heat, how was HE not sweating? She gnawed her lower lip, a movement that only made his eyes flick towards it, oh he wished he was the one doing that. After certain consideration she sighed, “Fine.” she murmured, Nikki cupped his hand around his ear, going ‘what?’ with a smug smile, “I said fine. You can...give me a ride. But that’s all!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Again...where are the fangirls? Why wasn’t anyone stopping him for autographs? What WAS happening? Nikki opened the passenger door for her, making her blink in surprise, she hesitated but he offered her a smirk and a wink. Bianca leaned down to pick Stella and entered, not before she felt his gaze burn right on her ass.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She waited with anxiety clawing up her spine for him to enter the driver's side. What was she doing? This was not part of the plan. She’d be here one week, ONE WEEK!! And in a matter of days Nikki Sixx was apparently interested in her and wanting to bone her till she couldn’t walk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>...okay replaying everything in her head it wasn’t all that unpleasant. But she wasn’t there to fuck anyone. Her crush on him was already over the moon, her heart unsure of leaping out of her chest or beating harder with the thought of his sudden interest. He finally entered after what seemed to be centuries, his shades back on turning his head to give her a smile, a smile she was too embarrassed to reciprocate, looking anywhere but his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t help while he was driving to make good use of his peripheral vision to watch her. She was holding the little dog tight to her chest, the said dog that wouldn’t look away from him, leaning closer to sniff his leather jacket, still unsure about him. Nikki raised the hand that wasn’t holding the steering wheel for the tiny dog to sniff, before his fingers scratched her under her chin, done. Stella’s eyes closed under the scratches, accepting him finally.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See? She likes me.” Bianca’s gaze snapped to where his hand was, dangerously close to her bare thigh. She knew he noticed her sudden tenseness, stopping caressing the dog to chuckle, fingers teasingly touching the side of a trembling thigh before she moved her legs away, knees touching the passenger door. Oh, she was so cute, he couldn’t wait to finally defile her. Having her screaming his name as he pounded her into oblivion, it wouldn’t take long. The dog accepted him, he just had to play his cards right.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh look here we are!” she said quickly, he hadn’t even noticed they arrived at her building, “Welp, thank you for the ride, it was real fun, bye!” she was desperate to leave, she was so nervous...did he intimidate her? Scare her? He parked the car but he didn’t let her leave yet, one of his large hands enveloping her wrist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold it, bunny.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes darted to the possessive hold around her wrist then to his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This wasn’t a charity ride.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She gulped nervously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am expecting payment.” payment. PAYMENT?? Bianca sucked in a breath through her nose, Stella too busy looking out the window after the worry was gone, unaware of what was happening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not going to...do anything with my dog here!!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nikki raised his eyebrow, “Who said anything about it being dirty?” he smirks, “Were you having dirty thoughts about us fucking in the car?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh God someone shoot her right now. “...no…” she couldn’t look in his eyes when she squeaked it out, scrunching her shoulders up in hopes it’d create a wall around her, “It’s just...what else would I think?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Please God’</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘you’ve been really quiet lately and I really want you to zap me with lightning.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What a shocker, nothing happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nikki’s smirk widened, his eyes hidden by the sunglasses as he leaned closer to her face, Bianca recoiled as instinct, “I wouldn’t mind having a kiss as payment,” he licks his lips, “For starters. We can always see how you’ll pay me in the future.” her mind froze, she could hear the sounds of tires screeching to a stop inside her brain at the proposition. A kiss? Was she really going to kiss Nikki Sixx in 1985 inside his sports car while she was sweating more than a sinner in church?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Again, thinking about it, it wasn’t so bad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just a kiss. Plus she had a crush on him. And she wouldn’t stay here for long...her lower lip slid inside her mouth again, pondering about it. It was a one time opportunity… “Okay.” his eyebrows shot up from behind his shades, disappearing under his bangs “Just...one kiss.” oh she didn’t like how his smile widened, he was so beautiful god damn it “And that’d be it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While Stella was busy looking out the window, Bianca took a few breaths of courage. Oh fuck she was really going to do it. She could kiss him on the lips, she could, but she chickened out at the last moment, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. She wasn’t expecting the bassist to turn his head halfway meeting her lips in a quick kiss. Bianca recoiled immediately, green eyes wide in surprise. His pleased smirk wasn’t helping her either “Y-You kissed me!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I did. What are you going to do about it Bunny?” he leaned closer,  “Are you going to slap me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was taller than she was, Bianca’s back was almost touching the door as she leaned back, trying to prevent any more contact. That is until her hand felt the door handle and she clicked it open “I-I really have to go now! Thank you for the ride goodbye!” Bianca walked out of the car quickly, slamming the door shut with Stella tight in her arms, her eyes locked on the cracked sidewalk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That just happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That really just happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of a window being rolled down made her freeze, daring to sneak a look over her shoulder.He was still smirking “You always scurry away from me, bunny.” He was leaning out of the window, resting his chin on his arm, “Am I such a big bad wolf to you?” that sentence in itself makes Bianca shudder, she could tell he was pleased while saying that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In her dumb state of mind she stayed silent unsure how to reply, body partially turned in his direction, the movement stretching the shorts fabric and well, he was right. He saw her creamy white cheeks appear from under the shorts, biting his lower lip in appreciation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But she snapped out of her trance “ANYWAY! I GOTTA GO GOODBYE THANKS AGAIN.” she ran back into her building, his amused laughter could be heard from outside. Her footsteps were hurried to the elevator and once the door closed she slammed her back against the metal wall, her face aflame eyes unfocused as she repeated the feeling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He kissed her. Her trembling fingers touched her lips, it was a brief, quick kiss but god damn it if it wasn’t affecting her already. She felt she was about to vomit because her classic rock crush kissed her. Her brain hurts from thinking so much. Holy shit, this is sounding even more unreal than before. While part of her was excited, the other was like ‘hey, chill out, you won’t stay here forever, not to mention you are probably just another one for him.’, she rubbed her palm over her eyes while groaning, the last part making a bit of sense, stepping out of the elevator towards her door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She set Stella down, announcing to Abby she had returned. Her friend only moaned from her bedroom in reply, possibly still feeling under the weather. Bianca sighed deeply, locking the front door and kicking her flip flops off her feet to finally flop down the couch, both arms covering her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>God damn it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What to do, what to do?? She dared to take a peek out of her balcony, his car was no longer there...which was good. Right? It meant he was gone, right? Right. Bianca took in a deep breath, rubbing her temples with the tip of her fingers, “This isn’t happening.” she clenched her eyes tighter, “This isn't happening.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her lips were still tingling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, Bianca.” she slapped her own cheeks, “Focus. Calm the fuck down.” she couldn’t, the adrenaline pumping inside her body making goose bumps form on her flesh, “Calm down,” she started to pace around the living room, Stella approaching her curiously with the leash still attached to her collar. In her hurry to get back home Bianca forgot to remove it, ‘Oh, SHIT, sorry Stella.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bianca’s senses were all over the place, and she couldn’t help the yelp that left her mouth when someone knocked on the door. Stella hurried to it, barking repeatedly to whoever was there while the brunette stayed still, clenching the red leash in her hands. He wouldn’t be there on the other side, right? His car wasn’t there, so therefore he wasn’t there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carefully, she approached the front door peeking through the magic hole with sweat sliding down her temple. Oh fuck. Oh shit. Why was he there? How was he there? His car wasn’t outside!! “God.” she whispered to herself, clapping her hands together in prayer, “Why have You abandoned me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She knew he wouldn't leave, so she had no choice but gently push Stella away and open the door a tiny bit. Nikki tilted his head, smirking at her through the crack, one of his hands supporting himself on the wall, “Hey, bunny.” the scene of her red face appearing through the tiny space was adorable, “Aren’t you going to invite me in?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” she gulped, “Your car isn’t outside.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” he sighed dramatically, “Had to find a shade or else I’d burn alive.” his eyes were hidden behind his shades, so he pulled them off, “It’s so hot bunny. Aren’t you going to be a good neighbor and offer a thirsty man some water?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, he was thirsty alright, but it wasn’t for water. Bianca hesitated, eyes moving back inside the apartment then back at him, “...okay.” what was she doing, why couldn’t she just say no?? She cleared her throat, telling Stella to back off before opening the door wider. She was willing to allow him in her space, this was not how things were supposed to go. She was partially hidden by the door, Stella rushed out to sniff his boots when he slowly entered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bianca didn’t look into his eyes, nor in his direction, simply closed the door shut and made a beeline to the kitchen. He took his time looking around her apartment, fingers threading through the record collection near the couch, pursing his lips when he saw Bon Jovi amongst them. No Mötley? Now that wouldn’t do. Stella seemed to accept him, following him into the kitchen with curiosity before setting herself beside her mistress, her little black eyes still on the bassist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bianca set the glass down maybe a bit too hard, her nerves were starting to overcome her rational thinking, “I added some ice.” she said quietly, eyes focused on the magnets adorning her fridge as she bit her lip,” Just,cause...it’s hot. Water...water is good.” oh the caveman talk wasn’t going to help her in this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled, tugging the kitchen chair to him with a foot before sitting down, legs spread open. Oh God. Bianca was still looking anywhere but at him, once again trying to cover her stomach but considering she was wearing a crop top that was impossible. “You live here alone, bunny?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Abby is staying with me for a while.” she murmurs, starting to pick the skin around her nails in anxiety, “She’s in my bedroom right now, sleeping.” maybe she should’ve chosen her words better because his eyes darkened immediately.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, your redhead friend?” Nikki made a sound of understanding, smirking to himself, “Are you two special friends?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Special friends? “Wh-” the realization hit her like a slap, “No! No,no no! She’s just feeling sick so I let her stay there for a while!” the way her face darkened even more and the way he laughed in amusement at her reactions was only making her want for a hole to open underneath her feet and swallow her whole. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t judge, bunny. If you two are special friends I wouldn’t mind it...hell, maybe I’d want to watch-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We are not lesbians!” she said quickly, “We are best friends, that’s all!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nikki sipped the water slowly, pulling one of the ice cubes out to suck on them, making a bit of a show of putting it into his mouth, “If you say so.” he smirks, “I’ll be honest, even if the scene would be fucking hot I don’t know if I’d like to see her hands on you.” Bianca gulped, “Or any hands for that matter.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She felt so unbelievably small, it seemed there was a pressure surrounding her, choking her throat and preventing words from coming out. Bianca was nervous. He was in her apartment, he was drinking water from her fridge, he seemed way too comfortable in her chair. The hands pulling the skin from her fingers continued the movements. “You are adorable.” no she wasn’t. “You are so nervous around me.” well if the roles were reversed he’d be nervous too!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I,” she took in a deep breath, “You are done with your water, are you leaving?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nikki arched his eyebrows, tapping his index finger on the now empty glass, “I wasn’t planning to, no.” he smirks, leaning down further on the seat, “Your chair is so comfortable.” don’t look at his crotch, don’t look at his crotch, don’t- damn it. It was a quick movement, a brief glance but he saw it. Of course, he saw it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you want to sit down?” she shook her head no, but he tapped his thigh twice, “Are you sure? I have the best seat for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>God his thighs were so huge. Bianca cleared her throat again, “I’m fine! I am great, I don’t need to sit down!” she looked away again,” Don’t you have band things to do?? Songs to write?” she couldn’t understand this. Him showing up at her apartment, knowing where she lived and now sitting inside her kitchen looking like he owned the place was making her feel...bothered. And hot. Extremely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nikki narrowed his eyes a bit, still amused by her, “You don’t really want me to leave.” he waited until Stella trotted away from the kitchen to stand to his feet, “You are crazy about me.” he stalked her, he was so tall, he was so handsome and he was so close?? Nikki’s face was millimeters away from hers, his large hands tickling her sides before resting on the white countertop behind her “Bunny, I thought you knew about it already,” his lips moved to her warm ear, breath tickling it, thigh separating her legs to rest snugly against her crotch.“I am the big bad wolf that will eat you alive.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bianca felt her soul leave her body, her heart was beating so fast it was starting to hurt. Don’t do anything, don’t move, don’t breathe, don’t blink. Maybe if she stood still he’d go away. “Bee? Where are you?” Abigail’s voice snapped her out of the trance, Nikki lifting his head “Are you in the kitchen-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Abby’s eyes widened upon noticing what was happening, her mouth hanging open “Oh! Well,” she didn’t know whether to smile or be confused by what she was seeing, “I didn’t know we had visitors-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t!” Bianca used the moment of distraction to slip from under his massive form,”Nikki is just leaving!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was fast, she ducked under his arm and managed to lift her leg high enough so his thigh wouldn’t keep her there. The bassist frowned, mouth parting a complaint but she just pressed her hands on his back, “He just came for a glass of water.” she gulped, “Now he has to go!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not leaving,” he muttered under his breath, digging the heel of his boots on the linoleum floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, you are.” Bianca retorted, trying to push him away but he was solid. He wasn’t budging. Abigail watched the scene with her mouth finally curving into a smile, “You are leaving because you are a busy musician with a busy schedule!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nikki narrowed his eyes, then growled. He was starting to get angry with the interruptions and how she always escaped his grasp, “You...ugh, fucking fine.” his eyes then moved to her friend, who gave him an amused look before stepping back to let him pass through the threshold to the front door. But before he left, he sent a look towards the two, now Bianca was standing next to Abby, completely red.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His anger dissipated just briefly, but he did give Bianca a pointed look, “You can’t run from me forever, bunny.” his smirk was feral, like he was, “I’ll see you soon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He walked out of the door, leaving the two girls alone for real this time. Abby had her arms crossed, head tilted in Bianca’s direction “So.” she clicks her tongue, “You wanna...tell me something?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” Bianca covered her face with her hands, “He just, I just…” the brunette let out a groan, throwing her head back in frustration “I don’t know what happened.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You seemed to be having fun,” Abby laughed, watching her friend fall face-first into the couch, feet slowly taking the redhead towards the blushing brunette, “Gotta say it tho, him calling you bunny?” Abby kissed the tip of her fingers, before curling them into an ‘ok’ sign, “That’s hot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bianca let out an annoyed sound “You are not helping.” Her friend only laughed more, telling her she’d take a shower, leaving Bianca alone to her own thoughts. His words repeated over and over inside her brain, her body shuddering. This was so..intense. Her past boyfriends never, ever made her actually shudder just with words, the promise of carnality hidden deeply within the teasing.  She pressed her face deeper into the futon, trying to rub the blush off her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh she was so <em>fucked</em>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>(this is what i think the girls look like! i couldn't find exact matches but these are close enough!)</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/564x/37/c4/16/37c416bb8c53ae6cbacf7a8e0f5243f5.jpg">Bianca  (her hair is a bit darker tho)</a>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/564x/a2/bf/57/a2bf576b365914c4df781536d30a276b.jpg">Abigail</a>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/564x/64/fe/30/64fe30a3b2fab6c40d2c5e0c977e67ab.jpg">Rita (but no piercing :&gt;)</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. One More Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Their time-traveling adventure is coming to an end and the girls decide to have one last party before leaving.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OOOOF this one was long to write.</p><p>Okay so, the next  two chapters will be smut, i love me som smut and i can't help myself &lt;3</p><p>comments and kudos =&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Their time in 1985 was coming to an end, it was finally Friday, they’d go back to 2020 around the weekend. The past days went by in a flash, Bianca hadn’t seen Nikki nor his car since Monday but that didn’t mean her paranoia wasn’t on high ever since he ‘visited’.The morning walks with Stella often had her looking behind her shoulder, jumping at every car that dared to park near her or if she heard a certain sound she’d just walk faster.  Abby commented he was busy, just because it was the ‘free week’ didn’t mean he didn’t have other stuff to do and Bianca to calm down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since these were the last days there, the two chose to have one last celebration with Rita before saying goodbye. It was bittersweet, especially considering ever since they got there, Rita has been a very nice friend to them and she would always show up at the apartment after work and make something up to pass the time.  She couldn’t cook for shit but knew how to make mean margaritas, meaning it was always happy times whenever Rita was able to make some.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were still deciding how to explain to the blonde groupie why they’d never see each other again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rita, being the sweet girl she was, said yes without a question when they asked if she wanted to join them around town. They’d find a place to go or just bar hop until they got tired but Rita said she'd figure something out. Bianca was busy rummaging through her closet, pursing her lips in question as she yanked the articles of clothing out, “No,” she tossed one top to her bed, “I am not wearing a dress,” the dress in question fluttered to the floor, her fingers threading through the different fabrics. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abby was doing the same with her own suitcases, but unlike her friend, her clothes were already out and spread on the couch, with the heels tucked between the couch and the side table. A white crop top with a v cut, her black leather jacket, a pair of jeans and black high heeled boots. Simple yet enough to cause quite a stir.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abigail walked to Bianca’s bedroom, seeing the massive mountain of clothes piling up on her bed, taking most of the space. Leaning a shoulder on the threshold, the redhead crossed her arms, “Gee, I wonder what you could wear.” she said dryly, chuckling at Bianca’s side glare, “Just pick something!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t pick something random! I don’t have a lot of fancy-looking clothing and I’d like our last party here to be special.” she huffed, pulling out a thin, black colored mesh blouse with a black turtleneck collar. There were small shining particles sewed on it, “...Okay, this one is good.” she set the blouse on the crook of an arm, still rummaging through her closet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She at first didn’t plan to pick something to cover up but ended up picking a dark blue denim jacket, the one she customized herself. It had small studs on the lapels and the words Queen Cobra on the back in bright purple and red. It was an old thing but it was one of the first customizations she did and she loved it a lot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bianca tossed her clothes to the bed, squatting down to check her shoes. She opened and closed boxes, throwing them aside with a frown, she had short heeled boots in there somewhere. While yanking the boxes out, she saw the device, hidden behind the mountain of shoes. Carefully she took it out, looking down at its golden accents and marble keys, she gently touched the grooves and lines with the tips of her fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Part of her didn’t want to leave yet, especially...after all it happened, but she had college, she had a life and so did Abby. It was an amazing adventure and unfortunately would come to an end. Bianca set the device next to her before continuing her search, letting out an ‘aha!’ when she saw the black and red box appear in her line of vision.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unlike the rest of her outfit, the boots were simple. Black, medium heeled with a gloss finish, not so different from her other shoes. Abby told her, from the doorframe, to pick some jeans as well but especially the black jeans.  The ones Abby always teased Bianca about because the jeans hugged her butt like no other which made Bianca a bit self-conscious...but what the hell, it was a special opportunity. She would only wear it once and then hide it back inside her closet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wanna go shower or can I go first?” Abby asked, Bianca just told her ‘go ahead’. It was still pretty early, but considering they wanted to paint their nails and set the makeup they’d use, it's better being safe than sorry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bianca frowned at the number of clothes on her bed, huffing because she had to put it back inside again...ugh it’d take too long. She started to place the clothes back, kicking shoeboxes out of the way as she did so. By the end, she was panting, sweating because of the heat and the fact she never noticed how many clothes she had. Her bed was free of clothes, however, but her shoes were still scattered around, along with the device. She considered for a moment, then decided she’d put everything back when she returned later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for Bianca to forget what she was thinking about, eventually entering the shower while Abigail waited outside, only peeking inside to dangle a black lacy bra with a smirk, “You should wear this under the blouse.” and set it on top of the clothes by the sink. Bianca didn’t say anything back, simply rolled her eyes and laughed, reminding herself it was for a special night, she could dress more risque if she desired to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hair was still slightly damp as she dressed, adjusting the blouse on her body and placing the jacket on her shoulder, then walking out to the living room. Abigail already had her outfit on, but no shoes, looking really relaxed on the couch with one of her legs under her knee, petting Stella, “You look nice!” Abby noted and Bianca smiled, setting her jacket on the back of the cushioned chair then plopped down with a sigh, crossing her legs by the ankle.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abigail pulled her hair up in a ponytail, her face still clean of makeup, “We have a few minutes until Rita gets here.” she commented, stretching her arms upwards, “You wanna talk about something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bianca’s eyes opened in her direction, “Like?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I dunno.” her friend shrugs, “How Nikki Sixx has the hots for you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think his infatuation passed, I hadn’t seen him in days.” Bianca retorted, Stella, clawing her thighs so she’d be picked up and placed on her mistress’ lap, “I am pleased, don’t get me wrong but...it is a tale for us only, no one would ever believe us. Plus, I can live consumed by lust because of it. He gave me enough material for wet dreams.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abigail chuckled, leaning on a hand, elbow supporting her weight on the arm couch, “Where was all this talk when he was here?” Bianca blushes, moving her gaze away, “Because you talk about how he makes you go ‘feral’ but you didn’t act on it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it's different.” she whispers, “I also chickened out because I’m not sure if I could handle the heat. Its different seeing a picture and seeing him in real life, having fantasies in your mind.” Bianca played with one of the thin rings adorning her index finger, rolling the metal band between her digits “it’s just...it’s a lot of power.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abby leaned on her closed fist, blinking slowly “Don’t you think that should be a thing you should do before we leave? I don’t think you’ll have another chance.” She was sure of it “ Just once in your life Bee, go apeshit. Just have fun.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are saying I should fuck him-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two stared at each other for a while, Abby still was leaning on her fist a small smile curling her lips upwards. Bianca's face turned so red it looked like a giant tomato. Her mouth parted in shock “I am saying you should ride that man like a stallion. Make him remember how you were the one girl that will mark him forever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bianca couldn’t speak, her face was stuck in a shocked expression, jaw open wide “Abby! I!” Not that she didn’t want to, but it was more of her own shyness acting up. Her nervousness. “I...I might never see him again today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I dunno I have a feeling we are going to see them again.” Abby smirks, shrugging one shoulder “Just to lock the trunk of memories with a golden key. If you don’t think I am going to try and do it with Tommy you are mistaken. And I know, I know fucking them wasn’t part of the plan but...we are not going to have another chance.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bianca bit her lower lip. She considered what Abby said and...she had a point somewhat. “I...I’ll think about it IF we see them again.” She Wanted to shove the feeling of hope in her stomach, what if they do see them again, there was no chance that would happen. There was no chance she’d see him again, right? Right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway,” Abby stood to her feet, tapping Bianca’s shoulder, “I’m gonna get my makeup done. See you in a few.” the brunette nodded absently at Abigail’s words, not really paying a whole lot of attention to what she was saying. Should she do that? It’d technically be their last night in 1985. Should she just go apeshit and let it happen? That is...if she saw him again? There was a high chance it wouldn’t happen because if he hadn’t shown up in these past days then it meant they wouldn’t see each other again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obviously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bianca felt her head throb the more she thought, so she gave herself a few quick headshakes and tried to regain her composure, standing to her feet and deciding it was time to do her own makeup. Bianca chose her usual matte red lipstick and winged eyeliner, with a mix of black and steel colored eyeshadow on her eyes. Abigail wore a peach matte lipstick, her eyeshadow was a mix of blues and her liner was dark brown instead of black. Both chose to not wear highlighter because it wouldn’t be fair to use something like that during this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucky for them, they were finished by the time Rita knocked on the door, the groupie staring at the two girls with wide eyes and a slack jaw, looking from top to bottom, “Oh my gosh.” she whispered,a dust of a blush dancing over her light cheeks, “Where do you guys find clothes like this? They are so cool- this is mesh?” Rita couldn’t help but pinch Bianca’s blouse to feel the fabric.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh here and there,” Abby said, offering the girl her arm so she could feel her jacket while Bianca locked the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And your makeup!” ah the powers of blending, something the ’80s would never really learn, “It looks...like its tattooed on your skin! And your skin also looks so amazing!” the girls chuckled, it seemed unfair to be using future makeup in the past but they would have a hard time finding some actual good stuff there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they walked out, Rita said she found a great place where they could go, “So!” she opened her little red leather purse, pulling out a flyer from the inside “I managed to find us a good place to spend the Friday! It’s in a mansion near the beach, it’s huge and even has a pool!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abby took the flyer from the girl’s hand then handed it to Bianca, “I don’t have any swimsuit on me but that never stopped me from enjoying some nice water time.” her brunette friend laughed, agreeing under her breath. Abby however, couldn’t help but notice how...fidgety Rita appeared. She thought it was because she probably had a long day at work or something else in her mind. Abigail wouldn’t ask her about it yet, the last thing they needed was Rita being worried.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Nikki had his eyes locked on the entrance, if Rita played the cards right, the brunette would walk through the door within minutes. He was pissed, the time he planned on paying her a visit was cut short because of photoshoots he didn’t want to do, interviews he didn’t care about and people he didn’t want to see. The ‘free week’ involved him doing mostly band related stuff, and normally that wouldn’t be bad if he wasn’t sporting a boner that didn’t matter how many girls he fucked it’d come back in minutes after because all he could think about was her. He had one last chance of finally making her his little bunny for real and it was the party on Friday.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once again, when the situation became dire, he ran to Rita. He gave her an invite to the private party, told her to bring the two girls along -more like ordering her to-,saying it’d be good to see them there. To see Bianca there. The fact Nikki had a girl on his lap but kept his eyes anywhere but on her was hilarious, the chick was too busy trying to make him feel good to notice his disinterest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look stupid.” came Mick’s voice from his side, the guitarist sipped his beer without looking at the tall bassist. Tommy and Vince are too busy with two other girls to pay attention to the conversation, “Waiting for her like a puppy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not waiting like a puppy.” he was. Especially every time he heard a female voice and his head snapped towards the direction, “She is just mine. I can’t let anyone else have her when she gets here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time, when he moved his head back to the entrance, he saw the trio. Rita was happily chatting with them, the redhead- Abby was it?- laughing while Bianca stood a few feet behind, fixing the jacket on her body. Oh, his grin turned animalistic, there she was, she hadn’t seen him yet, good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without much grace he shoved the girl off his lap and stood to his feet, the whiny indignant ‘hey!’ that left her lips fell on deaf ears, his eyes locked on Bianca. The house was lit enough for him to see her lean against the wall, smiling so brightly at her friends, completely unaware of what was about to happen. The adrenalin was pumping loudly, not even the music was making sense to him anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just a few more steps. He wasn’t giving a damn if he hurt someone on the way, he was going to get to her before anyone else could. The closer he got, the more he took in her outfit. He always thought her clothes were a bit different from what he was used to seeing, but this? This was new. He had never seen her wearing anything that showed so much skin while still covering her up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His pants were just getting tighter. There was no way that he wasn’t going to fuck her tonight. Not when he saw so much. He grabbed a beer from a distracted party-goer, casually approaching Bianca’s form against the wall. It was a mesh blouse that exposed the lacy bra underneath, holy fuck he was going to explode if he didn’t take her somewhere soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bianca was alone for a while when Rita and Abby went to fetch some drinks, she didn’t want to drink anything yet so she stayed behind. A sudden presence appeared on her left, looking up she wondered if God was playing a sick joke with her. The brunette jumped, yelping in shock when he laughed. He seemed to enjoy scaring her like that, “Jesus fucking Christ.” she mutters, then her shock dissipates into confusion, her thick eyebrows curling up “What-why...how? Are you here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a friend’s party.” he smirks, offering her the still closed beer bottle “Couldn’t just not be here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bianca moved her eyes from the bottle to his face, “Uh-huh. I don’t know if I believe you.” she let out a relieved sigh when Abby and Rita returned with their drinks, Abby’s  smile widened at the scene, Bianca glared in warning mouthing ‘don’t.’ to her friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welp,” the redhead smiles, “Looks like we are intruding, come on Ree.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette watched slack-jawed as Abby took Rita away by the wrist, leaving them alone once again. Bianca sighed loudly, blinking when she saw his eyes staring right at her chest. Now she regretted this outfit so much. She yanked the jacket closed, crossing her arms over her bust while biting her lower lip, not meeting his eyes. Abby’s words repeated over and over inside her head, making her feel so immensely conflicted she couldn’t hear him talking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to hide anything from me, I really like the view.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She bit the inside of a cheek. She needed a drink. Her friends were gone. He was offering her beer...With a loud sigh, she took it from his large, bigger than her entire neck, hand. He was about to offer he could open it for her, but Bianca was in automatic mode. She lifted her boot enough to expose the heel, locking the metal cap on the sharp line and pulling the bottle downwards popping off the cap in a quick movement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was something she and Abby would do without bottle openers, which when you are a college student, it wasn’t that easy to find. The beer overflowed a little bit, dripping to the floor but she just wiped her hand on her jeans and licked her knuckles clean, finally taking a sip of it then looked at him. His red shirt was open at the chest, because of course it was, and he had once again an arrangement of necklaces and rosaries all mixed together...and leather pants. Extremely tight leather pants. She was soo busy taking him over she hadn’t seen his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes were wide, mouth parted open in a smile, that was the hottest shit he saw a girl do that didn’t involve sex. The way she just yanked the cap with her heel, how she nonchalantly wiped her hand against the dark jeans and then licked her hand really only made him want her more. “Damn, Bunny.” he begins, “You have any idea how hard I am right now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bianca choked on the amber-colored beverage, almost spitting it out but only a few dribbles managed to slide down her chin, she had to wipe it away with the back of her sleeve. That didn’t help. That wasn’t helping her at all. Her talk with Abby earlier that afternoon kept repeating itself over and over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ride him like a stallion.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When would she have another chance? But then...should she even do it? How would that affect the future? She’s not in love with him, it's just one thing only right? And it’d be nice from what she heard about his escapades in the 80s right??  Bianca swallowed the beer hard, coughing up after her mouth was empty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know,’ he begins, after she almost died, “I thought you were an innocent little bunny.” he leans closer, “Shy, nervous, skittish...but then you show up dressed like this.” he lets his gaze drags down to her chest, at least to the small sliver that wasn’t hidden behind her denim jacket, “I almost feel like you were dressing to impress someone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette’s cheeks burned, “No??” she laughs nervously, “I just...If you think I did this for you, well you are wrong because I had no idea I’d see you again after you disappeared.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nikki clicked his tongue, leaning even closer to her face, “Did my bunny get upset I wasn’t able to visit her?” Bianca stiffened, HIS bunny? Okay, this is getting out of control now. “I had to have one way of seeing you again before leaving Cali, so I gave Rita a way into the party.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bianca’s green eyes widened, “Rita knew?” again with Rita being shoved into the business, first it was her address and now this? She snarled, looking around in hopes she’d find the groupie and Abby but there was no chance he’d let her leave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God help her. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Rita and Abby were on the opposite corner of the house, Abigail was leaning on a hand as Rita explained with a shaky voice about the proposition. The redhead held back the shocked ‘what’ from leaving her lips</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry!” Rita covered her face with her hands, “He just is so...handsome.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abigail chuckled, “Well, I can assure you Bee will be…” she sucked the air through her teeth, trying to find the right words, “Not exactly pleased but I think in the end you did a good thing.”  Abigail sipped her own drink, patting Rita on the shoulder, “Aw, come on, chill out. She won’t kill you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rita’s blue eyes widened. That was a possibility? “Will she be too mad at me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah.” Abigail chuckled, “You know what, I am sure that by the end of the night she’ll thank you.” she winks, too busy enjoying the taste of her drink to notice anything else. The blonde groupie greeted someone, the said someone apparently greeted her too but she was too focused on the music to pay attention, only snapping her eyes open at the feeling of someone tapping her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t hard to know who was tall enough to form a shadow in front of her face. Tommy smiled sweetly, “Hey! Abby right?” she blinked in shock, her cheeks darkening. All that talk of how she’d break this man’s back seemed to seep away from her mind now.  His smile was really cute. And his outfit wasn't bad either, the white t-shirt was tight on him but he didn’t look bad at all, his lanky frame actually made it very pleasing to look at. He also had on tight red leather pants and boots, a long silver earring dangling from his left ear appeared under the amount of puffy hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, yeah, that's my name.” Abigail tried to appear confident, clearing her throat while fixing herself against the wall, Rita smiling from behind Tommy’s tall frame before being tugged away by someone Abby couldn’t see...but considering Nikki and Tommy were here, so was the rest of the band. It could be Vince for all she knows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” his brown eyes lowered to her outfit, appreciating the view of her freckled cleavage and the tattoo between the pale globes of flesh, “You have a tattoo between your boobs!” he couldn’t help but lean closer, Abigail’s face flamed up but she didn’t push him away. Oh, shit was this what Bianca felt? Except that Tommy wasn’t...intrusive? As Nikki was per se. Yeah, he was almost motorboating her by leaning so close to her breasts but he wasn’t doing anything besides admiring the ink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh,y-yeah.” she cleared her throat again, pulling her jacket back so he could see the tattoo better, “It’s an ouroboros. It’s a snake eating its own tail, it signifies infinity.” This was the first tattoo she got and probably her favorite. “And wholeness.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah…” his hand came up between her breasts, Abigail stilling in her spot as his index finger gently touched the black lines. It was a very detailed tattoo, done with black ink only, it hasn’t bled and it healed perfectly. “It’s fucking cool.” his hot breath touched her sternum and she held back a sigh, the drummer looked up with a sheepish smile on his face, “You and your friend have a lot of cool ink.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah well,” she half shrugs, “Bee and I usually get tattoos around the same time.” which is after months of consideration “She sometimes designs some of them too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened, “She’s a tattoo artist?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Bee just draws really well.” she rolls up her sleeve, exposing the flower tattoo on her arm, “She designed this one for me after ages of me bothering her about it.” she still remembers waking her friend up at 8 in the morning on a Saturday, annoying her to no end until she succumbed to drawing the tattoo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s fucking cool.” he smiles, once again running his finger over the delicate lines, tracing over the ink drawing petals with his mouth partially open. Abigail bit her lower lip, watching his finger trace up until it touched the jacket’s soft fabric “You know, when you guys left that day after the show I got really sad. Because you were right there then poof! Gone like the wind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abigail offered him an apologetic smile, “I guess nerves got the best of us.” she explains, “It’s not every day you get to meet a band you admire so much.” Was she lying? No. Absolutely not. She grew up listening to them and much like Bianca, had a crush on the drummer from a very young age until adulthood and now here he was. Literally smiling so bright she thought he could blind the sun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well didn’t seem like you admired us considering you ran off,” he drawled, laughing when the redhead playfully punched his shoulder “Ow! Hey come on, I’m just joking.” he liked her. He really did. She...was different, not that he didn’t appreciate the girls throwing themselves at him but Abby was...she was cool, she was just someone he really got interested in meeting more. “You have a heavy punch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby smirked, “I grew up with three brothers, I had to set up my dominance somehow.” she smiled, gently rubbing the spot she punched, “Sorry for that, it’s a reaction sometimes.” she quickly yanked her hand away, clearing her throat before downing her drink down, coughing when the strong liquor hit the bottom of her stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy however, was smiling. His hand touching the spot she rubbed with his eyes glinting, “Come on, I’ll get you another drink”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to,” he held her hand then, “Come on.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bianca was still trying to focus on what to do. She lost both Abby and Rita in this party and Nikki was surrounding her like a dog ready to pounce, basically snarling at everyone who’d come near her even if it was just to offer her a drink.  It was getting stuffy, her jacket seemed to weigh her down even more...but if she took it off, he’d see more of her sheer blouse. God damn it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look uncomfortable.” he commented, “You wanna go outside?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Outside? What did he mean outside? “Uh…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s a big balcony we can go to,” he smirks, wrapping one arm around her waist to tug her along. She squeaked out in surprise but had no restraints, in her overheated mind anything was better than being inside this fucking sauna. Bianca couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief when the chilly breeze touched her skin, about to step away but something-someone- prevented her from.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His arm was still around her waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at the way his hand sprawled over her stomach and how he just pulled her tighter to his chest. Bianca swallowed loudly, once again Abby’s words were repeating over and over inside her brain:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Make him remember how you were the one girl that will mark him forever.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bianca took in a shaky breath, not meeting his eyes when he turned to face her “Isn’t this better? You looked like you’d pass out in there.” he cooed to her ear, pressing a kiss below the earlobe, making a scene of smelling the nape of her neck and her hair. She smelled so good, so clean...he couldn’t wait until he marked her all over.  She wasn’t pushing him away, but she wasn’t moving her head either, she was frozen solid, “See, this is why I call you a bunny.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes flicked to his face briefly, “You stay put, frozen in place with fear.” his lips slid down her neck, pressing kisses against the skin,” You make it so easy for a big bad wolf like me to take a bite out of you.” and on cue, he opened his mouth and latched his teeth on her pale neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh.Fuck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bianca let out a surprised noise at the sudden bite, the beer bottle being clenched so tight she was sure it’d break in her hand. Her other palm came up to cover her mouth, her neck was too sensitive for this and it didn’t help that he had wrapped his other arm around her waist, literally immobilizing her. Bianca felt his teeth tug her skin, playfully roll the flesh before the wet of his tongue touched the freshly made bruise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She held back a moan, trying to ignore he was rutting himself against her ass. Damn those pants. It involved all of her power to not move her hips, it felt way too good for comfort. She was starting to get dizzy from everything that was happening, her mouth felt dry, her breathing turned heavy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are fucking delicious.” he said against the side of her neck, dragging his lips upwards to her ear again, “I know you liked, I could feel it. I bet you are so fucking wet right now.” when his hand dragged up to the button on her jeans, about to open it...Bianca felt a flash of warmth rush through her body. She had a choice to make: either act on her own desires or manage to slip away from his grasp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hand held his wrist, it was hard to hold him because he was stronger than she was, but he stilled. She took in a breath of courage, still not looking at him, “I’m not going to do this at a balcony.” she dared to look in his direction, his face going from annoyed to triumphant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bunny, you are having dirty thoughts again-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m serious.” she was looking into his eyes now, trying to keep herself together for the sake of her own sanity,”...I am not going to do anything where people can see. I...I wouldn’t mind a bed at least.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Normally, he’d hate being told what to do. He wouldn’t mind fucking her at the balcony, bending her over the railing and just fucking her for everyone to see. But..this was a different side of his bunny, the way her eyes drilled at him almost challenging him drove him wild. The bassist smirked, stepping away to hold her wrist, lucky for them, this was a mansion with rooms that could be used for...well...emergency situations like this one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bianca’s bottle slipped from her fingers, crashing on the cold floor while he pulled her towards the staircase, pushing people out of the way. Bianca was sure she heard someone whistling and calling her name, but she assumed it was her imagination. They arrived at an empty and partly lit hallway, three doors appearing into view. He tried opening the first one but it was locked, letting out a noise of frustration before trying the next one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could no longer think, there was no way in hell rationality was still in the building. Her body ached and she had a bite mark on her neck that still throbbed in pain, just the memory of him doing that made her core clench in anticipation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they were inside the dark room, she launched herself on him. Her lips immediately went to his and his back slammed on the closed door. If he was shocked he didn’t appear to be, his hands going straight to her buttocks as she kissed him. She was really doing it oh fuck she was really doing it. He was a great kisser, the way he just devoured her mouth was almost too much for her, the whimper leaving her throat wasn’t hidden anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He only laughed against her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abby and Tommy looked at the two marching through the mass of people, Abigail letting out a pleased laugh upon seeing Bianca and Nikki walking towards the staircase. She whistled loudly, “Go get him Bee!!” her poor friend looking around in hopes she’d find whoever said that but without luck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The redhead leaned back on her seat, trying to focus her conversation back with the drummer, only to feel his lips on hers. She widened her eyes, blinking in surprise before he pulled away and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “Your lipstick is still on?” he even rubbed his own lips to see if there was any peach-colored residue staining it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah,matte lipstick. Something the 80’s weren’t prepared for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you look so disappointed?” she tried to hold back her laughter at his disappointed look. Her body was buzzing now, by either the drinks or the fact he had kissed her like that. “It’s just...a different brand of lipstick, it doesn’t come off that easily.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t seem to like that, but then he grinned, “Then I guess I need a few more tries until it's all off.” she wanted to say it would be nearly impossible, but she wouldn’t say no to kissing one of her long time crushes. She just let him do it again, smiling into his mouth before wrapping her arms around his neck, laughing hard when he stood to his full height. Her feet dangled above the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, you are tall, we get it.” she said, feeling his hands cup her hips before kissing her again. Abby just moaned into the kiss, biting his lower lip playfully and letting his tongue wander into her mouth. This was going to be the best night ever.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Hungry Like the Wolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The wolf finally has the bunny locked in his jaws.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i am succumbing with period cramps, it's 4 am for me but  gdi i wanted to post this chapter tonight.This shit is 10 pages long and i loved every minute of it.</p><p> </p><p>(next one will be tommy and abby so *finger guns*)</p><p> </p><p>&lt;3 stay safe, things will get better soon.  (or as Nikki said himself, stay in your home sweet home)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Time was either moving too fast or too slow, Bianca couldn’t really understand anything anymore. She just felt everything at once, hitting her like a train. His hands on her ass, his teeth on her lower lip and tongue, biting hard enough for Bianca to pull away and frown, one of her fingers touching her bruised lower lip seeing small specks of blood appear on the sworls of her finger, staring at him in shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t respond, simply kissed her again, enjoying the taste of her blood on his tongue. Bianca groaned, the feeling of his warm tongue touching the open wound made her wince, but this time she couldn’t pull away because he had slammed her back on the bed. Bianca let out a noise of complaint, a noise that he swallowed immediately. He wanted to yank more noises out of her. Now that he tasted her mouth, he had to taste everything else, it was only fair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She frowned at the feeling of his hands tugging at the blouse, thinking he wanted to take it off she started to sit up but his weight prevented any movement. Bianca yelped against his mouth at the feeling of her pretty little blouse being ripped open, the thin mesh becoming fuzzy puffs in his large hands. It was now that she noticed he had his thighs locked around her hips, knees on the bed, standing above her with his eyes so dark she was sure they were sucking the soul out of her body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now there she was, partially naked with her bra showing, blushing so hard she felt in flames. His eyes looked down at the tiny lines appearing under the bra wire and he wasted no time in tugging it up, exposing both her breasts and the small tattoo. She gulped, the feeling of the iron underwire digging on her upper breast was uncomfortable but she couldn’t help but feel aroused by what was happening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who wouldn’t?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaned closer, trying to see what the tattoo said or just trying to get closer to her bare chest. Bianca groaned, the underwire now was really starting to hurt. When he clasped his lips around her nipple, the brunette squeaked out loud, quickly tapping his shoulder “Wait! Wait,wait!” he didn’t, obviously, “I-I need to take my bra off, it’s starting to hurt!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She only heard an annoyed grunt, along with a playful (but hard)bite to the pink nub. Pulling back enough to make her sit up, his eyes swallowing her in with a smirk on his lips as she yanked the jacket and bra off “You blush all the way down.” he comments, even in the barely lit room, he could feel the warmth spreading over her body. Bianca was pushed back onto the bed, the bassist stood up so he could remove his own clothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bianca tried not to stare, she really did but part of her said to take everything in. Watch everything. Commit it to memory. It was a one-time thing, why not enjoy it? Her mouth parted, eyes lazily dancing over every patch of skin he revealed, stopping at the buttons of those tight leather pants. Tighter, considering what she was seeing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are too slow,” before she could ask what he was talking about he tugged her by the ankles until her butt touched his thighs. He pulled her boots out without much grace, twisting them off and tossing them to the side. When his hands moved up to the button of her jeans, it was when it finally hit her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was going to fuck one of her oldest childhood crushes and it wasn’t even in her own timeline.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bianca looked down at his hands curling over the denim and tugging them down her legs until her underwear appeared. Bianca was not a woman that matched her undergarments, but she also forgot she was wearing a pair of Rainbow Brite panties. He paused, eyebrows furrowing upon seeing the new layer of clothing that showed up, then looked up at her with an amused smile, “Rainbow Brite? Isn’t that a kid show?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are comfortable,” she defended. And they shaped her butt nicely, not that it wasn’t already shaped nicely. He hummed, not wasting any time to pull those off as well. Bianca gulped, thankful she quickly shaved in the shower before coming, watching him simply look down at her bare lower body now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was admiring it. He was after her for long, for too long to not see what he had been craving. And she was pretty even there. Large hands spread her thighs open, a gasp leaving her lips in surprise, so he could really look at her better. His mouth was watering, green eyes locked on that pretty little peach between her legs, clenching at nothing, already dripping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I knew you were wet.” he purrs, following one drip that came out until it disappeared on the cleft of her buttocks. Bianca had no time to react when he simply buried his head there, widening her eyes at the feeling of his warm tongue entering her, hands slapping over her mouth to hold back the moans. Her eyes fluttered, oh they weren’t kidding when they said he was good. Bianca didn’t know whether to kick him off or tug him closer, it was so intense so quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At a sudden harsh suck at her clit she couldn’t hold back. Her hands fell back onto the sheets, mouth parting into a wanton moan, loud and completely unashamed. She was already deep into the water, just let the shark bite her. She could feel his smile against her skin, tongue still skillfully moving around, his goal to make the shy brunette scream was only beginning, she wasn’t leaving until she was a shaking sweaty mess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bianca moaned again, closing her eyes with her eyebrows furrowed, the breathy ‘oh my god’ leaving her lips at the sudden long lick from her entrance to the bundle of nerves leaving her seeing stars behind her eyelids. Another whimper came out muffled because of how her lips rolled into her mouth, hands clenching the sheets to tight her knuckles turned white. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her thighs, once held in his iron grasp, suddenly were set free and she had no other thought in her mind but dig her bare heels on his upper back, tilting her pelvis upwards, the bassist ended up nosing her clit while his mouth was busy. Her body was shaking, she felt the pleasing pressure on her lower stomach signaling she’d cum soon.  Bianca’s breathing got louder, mixed with few quick moans, quiet whispers of ‘oh my god’ and ‘Jesus Christ’ leaving her lips when his tongue moved faster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The soft feeling of his hair between her legs, his tongue moving inside her, his hands once again holding her thighs open so her feet would be in the air. Bianca’s head craned back, her blurry gaze on the shut curtains as her body started to get ready to climax. She wondered if she’d be able to hold it back a bit longer, but his groaning mixed with the wet noises of his chin and tongue touching her fiercely would make the said idea impossible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bianca felt her core clench again, her shuddering gasps now turning louder, a high whine antecedently announced the explosion about to happen. And when it finally happened, when the string inside her snapped...she screamed. Her legs locked around his head, hips tilted and pushed so tight to his face she wasn’t sure if he was even breathing, her hands went to that black teased hair, trying to impossibly tug him even closer to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She saw stars. Her body shuddered, her hips undulating as she ran out her orgasm on his face. Bianca whimpered with her body going pleasantly limp, the biggest dumbest smile on her face when her legs relaxed, her eyes unfocused when the buzzing post-climax still ran over her nerves. It took the brunette a couple of minutes, her hair sticking to her skin because of the sheen layer of sweat but then she felt something wet touch her stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After her very loud and pleasing orgasm, his face was a mess. He was dripping with her juices and made no point to clean anything. His eyes wide, watching his bunny slowly regain her composure. He knew she’d break as soon he was between her legs, all that shyness and nervousness slipping out in a matter of minutes. He waited until she was breathing hard, the inner thighs still trembling and twitching post-orgasm, to swipe his tongue over his chin and lips tasting the clear liquid sticking to his skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When a devilish idea came up in his brain there was no way it could be stopped. So, he entered her with his finger, smirking at the little whine she gave at the intrusion, pulling out when he felt there was enough liquid on the digit. With an animalistic grin, he started to rub his finger on the smooth skin of her stomach, moving it so it’d form letters and dipping his finger back inside when the liquid dried out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wrote his name on her stomach, with her own cum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bianca raised herself a bit, mouth open and breathing hard, seeing his name glisten on her abdomen. She shuddered upon noticing it, something so raw and possessive and so very...him. Her face burned with embarrassment, but she couldn’t help but feel a bit proud. It was one thing to remember for sure, just seeing him stare at her with a pleasing smirk after he marked her was making her shiver. She couldn’t speak, it was like cotton balls were shoved into her mouth preventing words from leaving her throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was really happening. Bianca gulped, trying to keep every detail into memory, every nook and cranny being imprinted into her brain. “I knew you had more ink done.” he says, touching the old school bird tattoo on her left hip, “I told you I’d end up seeing it.” she just now noticed he had removed his pants and was now fully, completely bare. Bianca’s eyes widened, her heart beating hard against the ribcage.  He pushed her further into the bed, the sound of her skin rubbing against the sheets along with the soft burn of fabric on her back made the brunette’s mind turn fuzzy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could only watch with wide eyes and a parted mouth, her stomach fluttering with emotions. This was just a one-time thing, she reminded herself, it didn’t mean anything. She’d go back to 2020 and he’d forget this ever happened, it was just one more fling for him, nothing more nothing less. It hurt to think that way, but repeating it over and over to herself seemed to help. The raven-haired bassist noticed her eyes locked on his but she wasn’t looking at him, not really, her gaze seemed to be miles away from this current situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that wouldn’t do. He wanted her here, with him, feeling everything and screaming at the top of her lungs, it annoyed him that he wanted to see her reactions. He didn’t care about seeing girls' reactions, he knew he was good and he did the job right, but Bianca seemed...off. It took him too long to have this tattooed bunny to himself, too much work and he wanted a reward. No, he <strong>deserved</strong> a reward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, while Bianca had her 100 yards stare on he adjusted himself and slipped in one single sharp thrust. Her eyes immediately went to him, pupils were blown wide with her hands latching on his shoulders, nails digging deep into the flesh as her body adjusted to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sucked in a breath, body shuddering at the feeling. It has been...some time since she had sex with an actual warm human and not a cold, colorful silicone dildo. His hips moved, pulling out just enough for a moan to leave her lips. Her eyes clenched shut for a moment, trying to keep the feeling into her memory, thinking this would keep her awake for weeks no end. She’d never look at him the same way again, not after this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Many stories of how he was in bed tumbled back into her mind when he buried his face on her neck, digging his teeth deep into the flesh. He growled, he groaned, his saliva made her skin wet and his teeth kept on biting hard enough to bruise her skin. Well, she’d have to cover it up somehow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bianca just moaned louder at the thrusts, not exactly slow or fast yet, but enough to make her body tingle. Her arms wrapped around his neck, the feeling of his soft hair touching her cheek only heightened her senses on what was happening. Her moans became louder at another sharp bite on the curve of her jaw, his tongue dragging over her skin until it reached her lips, entering without giving her much time to stop it. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He was enjoying this too much, obviously so. She tasted good everywhere, her mouth, her skin, her cunt. Everywhere was a feast to him. And he was </span>
  <b>starving</b>
  <span>. Just the feeling of her short nails digging on his back, her hips moving up to meet his every time he thrusted was driving him completely wild. His little bunny, so shy, hiding away from him every chance she got was now screaming for more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d get spoiled with that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When his hips started to move faster his hands went to her fleshy backside, tilting her hips up so he could slam into her. Bianca’s eyes rolled back at the intensity, her breasts bouncing at each impact. “Fffffuuuuck!!!” Bianca threw her head back, the soft mattress offering comfort while her body was moved like a ragdoll. She was still recovering from her first orgasm, it wasn’t hard to know from the way her insides pulsated she’d just come yet again any minute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bianca’s moans turned into whimpers, whimpers that cracked the more the pressure in her lower stomach intensified. When her fingernails dug on his back, deep enough for thin lines of blood to drip down onto the white sheets, she screamed loudly arching her back out of the bed when the second orgasm of the night hit her. Bianca gasped loudly, he was still moving and she couldn’t handle that yet, the overstimulation was too much“Wait, wait!’ she placed her hands on his chest, trying to push him off without much success, his wild grin only making another groan leave her, “S-Stop I just need a moment!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no no bunny,” he said between pants, “The only thing you need is my dick deep inside you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her immediate reaction to his words was yet another clench around him. She couldn’t help it, especially when he voiced it like that. He hovered above her, the green of his eyes was only one thin circle thanks to the dilated pupils watching her below him, sweaty, moaning, writhing. This is just how he wanted her, just how he fantasized over these past days, but this was just the beginning, she wasn’t leaving until he said she could leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bianca could only moan louder. Abby’s words now seemed impossible because it didn’t seem he planned on stopping the dominance over her so soon. But then a lightbulb flashed above her head, in the midst of him moving his hips so fast making her brain wonder if 2+2 was really 4, “N-Nikki,” she whimpered again, hands still on his chest, “Just...let me ride you at least?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His movements stilled completely, she feared she pissed him off or offended him in some way...but when his shocked mouth turned into a wild smirk she knew she did something good. Without pulling out of her, because why would he be stupid enough to do that, he wrapped his arms around her torso and rolled them on the bed so she’d be on top. His feet were now touching the soft mattress, hands possessively holding onto her hips as he fixed himself on the bed, eyes running over her sweaty chest and stomach when Bianca straightened herself on top of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands slid to cup both of her asscheeks, digging his nails deeply on it, enough to make the girl above him hiss through her teeth. She had an amazing ass and that just became his favorite place to hold onto. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bianca tried to refocus, he hadn’t complained about changing the position and immediately rolled them over without even pulling out. Now, she wasn’t one to brag, but in her past relationships all her boyfriends mentioned...she was great at cowgirl, perhaps it was because she could move her hips really well? Or because she felt more in control like this? It didn’t matter, all that mattered was that Abby’s words returned into full force. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Supporting her weight on his chest, his hands still on her ass, go figure, Bianca slowly ground her hips above his, dropping her mouth at the new angle. Oh yes, oh this was going to be good. Her half-lidded eyes looked down on him, her brown hair falling over her shoulders while her lower lip slid into her mouth, completely ignoring the subtle pain of his bite from earlier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The gaze she met was intense. His eyes were also partially open but he had a pleased grin on his lips, tongue coming out to lick the said lips the more he admired her form above him, hands massaging her buttocks as her hips moved back and forth slowly. He wasn’t a big fan of slow fucking like this, not really helping the very few times he bucked up just to make the girl whine. Her moans were so delicious to him, like music, he was becoming too addicted to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she regained her composure above him and a shudder ran through her,just watching him below her like that was so arousing. Her hips moved in a circular motion, she smiled to herself when his eyes moved downwards following the slight sway of the movements like a cat followed a laser pointer. It wasn’t until Bianca got hit by the courage streak, sliding her hands up his chest until she was partially on top of him, hair falling down to form a curtain around them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then her hips moved up, dragging his length almost completely out before she slammed her back down against his thighs, a loud resounding clap echoed around the room. His mouth parted open and his eyes clenched, “Oh...fuck!” his fingers clenched her ass, slipping because of the perspiration clinging to their skins. She managed to stay still and just move her hips up and down, or if she was in 2020, the phrase ‘twerking on that dick’ would be appropriate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Biting her lower lip with another moan,this time the pain became nothing but an echo inside her mind, Bianca dared to look back at his face, he was so beautiful and she was about to make him bust. His eyes were closed and teeth were clenched, growling something she couldn’t understand clearly, she was just so busy admiring the way his hair stuck to his skin and how he was just the prettiest man she had ever met...and would never see again, not in the same way at least. She was lucky, that’s for damn sure, especially considering the way he was reacting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was over the moon. He had fucked plenty of girls, several, sometimes repeatedly but the way she just...moved, drove him insane. Her hips seemed to have a mind of their own, almost dislocating while she rode him, twirling, swaying, giving little short thrusts that made him suck sharp intakes of air at the feeling. What was she doing to him? “Oooohhhh...ffffuuuuuuck…” he dragged his words out, eyes wide and disbelieving, his hands moved from her ass to rub his face, dragging them down his chin. “Fuck...bunny, holy shit!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She breathed hard, giving him a smile, looking down at where their bodies connected then looking back at him, “Things work when done my way too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could complain, he could talk back but he didn’t.  The only thing she heard was his moaning, so shamelessly loud at her movements. That definitively made her clench yet again, the large palms returned to her ass, moving up and down with her actions, he could feel the indentations his fingernails made on her soft skin marking her, moaning appreciatively before lifting his hips to meet hers in yet another resonating slap of skin, starting a violent rapid wave of thrusting that the brunette could barely keep up. Bianca yelped, her face dropping above his chest with the brown hair covering her reactions from his hungry gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He quickly pulled the hair up, fisting the strands and tugging her head upwards, “Look at me.” he begins, feeling his peak reaching it’s end, “I want you to fucking look at me.” Bianca blubbered out a response, her partly open eyes dribbling with tears that dared to slide out, dripping on his chest. “You are so fucking hot,” his voice quivers, his thrusts starting to get sloppy, “You are so fucking hot and all mine. All fucking mine, no one will fucking touch you again, no one-” he groaned “No one will be able to fuck you this good, God your pussy is so tight!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was then he felt her clench him again, Bianca’s mouth dropped open and her eyes rolled back, body bouncing against his thrusts before she convulsed. Her scream, a mix of his name and a curse not even she could identify, was positively louder than the music at the party, the vibration could be heard hitting the walls and reverberating around. Bianca’s hips still stuttered by the time he finally let go of her hair to lock his arms around her middle, his hips moving upwards, racing after his own release.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Normally he’d pull out and cum on the girl and not IN the girl. But Bianca felt so good, so deliciously spent on top of him he just couldn’t do it. With a loud, resounding ‘FUCK’ he came hard, pumping his hips up to hers as her walls milked him, pulsating gently post-orgasm around the head of his dick. The bassist opened his eyes, chest heaving while he looked at the ceiling, “Fuck.” her weight was so nice on top of him, “Fuck...f-fuck…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Three is the charm.” came her drained response, her cheek pressed against his wet pectoral as she let out a tired sigh, her arms limp by his ribs not exactly touching him anymore.  One of his hands let go of her backside to gently cup her nape, his thumb caressing her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You…” he chuckles just as drained as she was, gaze getting heavy, “You fuck like a bunny.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bianca’s eyes dared to look up at him, smiling sweetly. His usually pale face was flushed red, his hair was sticking to his skin and there were beads of sweat still sliding down his temple “You chose the nickname.” she replies, groaning while moving her hand back to remove his dick from inside her. This happened and he came inside her. He came inside of her. Normally she’d freak out but right now? Right now she was too tired to even think.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” he replies, sliding his hand between their bodies -pinching her nipple along the way- to remove himself, the wet feeling of their mixed cum sliding out of her together, “I think I came a bucket inside you.” he murmurs, watching her slide off his chest to flop down the bed. The smirk on his face was exhausted but he was no fool in admitting that yes, finally his little bunny was truly his, the trail of bite marks and bruises all over her body along with the puddle of white that stained the bed was more than enough proof.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bianca was about to fall asleep when she felt something touch her entrance, she whined, trying to pry his hand away because there was no way she’d survive a fourth orgasm that night, “Stop it I’m trying to clean you.” she blinked, tilting her head to see the white sheet that covered the bed being used as a napkin against her still clenching cunt. Had he ever done that to girls? She couldn’t remember. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nikki seemed pleased enough by the time he was done, placing a kiss to her clit for good measure earning yet another little moan out of her. Falling back onto the bed, he could only see her chest slowly move now, she was finally coming down from her high while he was still breathing quite hard but there was a victorious smile on his face, “Told you’d scream my name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bianca chuckled quietly, her green eyes moving to meet his. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just take it to memory</span>
  </em>
  <span>, her brain said, so she did. She watched him with an unreadable gaze, her make up blurred and messy (he was annoyed by the fact parts of her lipstick still remained for some reason), dark lines of the black eyeliner adorning her skin. “What?” he asked unsurely, not really understanding why she was looking at him like that, but he wasn’t complaining. Maybe it was just her being starstruck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” she replies, turning to her side so she could take a better look, “It was fun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something in his eyes flicked after she said that, his chest swelling with something that could be understood as pride, “As if there was any fucking doubt.” he smirks, noticing how distant she was from his form. Bianca squeaked in surprise when he pulled her closer so her head would rest at his chest, not certain why that movement happened but he was comfortable and she was really tired. She was almost passing out when his voice woke her up, “I had fun too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As if there was any fucking doubt,” she parroted, smiling to herself at his chest moving in quiet laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I mean it.” he says, “We can do this our thing. We’re leaving next week but...every time I am in L.A...we could meet up and repeat this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bianca rose her head from his chest, staring at him in shock, “Are you suggesting we become fuck buddies?” he seemed surprised by her choice of words because he smiled confusedly but shrugged with a ‘you can say that.’ Oh...oh that wasn’t good. How to tell 1985 Nikki Sixx she’d have to go back to her original timeline and he’d never see her again? “...I…” her tongue peeked out to lick her lips “I...it’s...um…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s with being shy now? It’s a simple yes or no.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t simple. God it wasn’t simple at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s because…” she opens her mouth, trying to come up with an excuse. Anything really. “...I’ll go...back to college soon I don’t know if I’ll have the time.” ...it wasn’t a lie per se. Would he get mad if he never saw her again? No, of course not. It was just sex. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nikki blinked at her, shrugging, “So? I could find your campus and fuck you there.” oh she highly doubted that, “...look, I don’t do this often alright? I don’t have one girl saved up for me every month. I fuck a lot of them, don’t get me wrong. But you are different.” oh good, she felt great hearing that now. “I think you spoiled me with your magic hips.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have magic hips.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?What do you call what you did on top of me?” he teases, “That was pure sin, bunny. Pure fucking sin and I am a sinful fucker and I have to have that again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh...hell. “I…okay.” she mentally winced, the tiny Biancas inside her brain running around with their hands in their heads because why would she agree with that?? “I...I can do that.” he smiled brightly, head falling back onto the mattress as he just held her there. Bianca clenched her eyes, feeling uneasy about what happened now. This wasn’t part of the plan. The fucking? Yes, great, wonderful, chef’s kiss. The fuck buddies thing? No bueno, nein, non, completely out of the question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette decided to say something when a sharp moan coming from one of the rooms stilled her. She knew that voice, only one person moans like that: Abigail Birch. Both her and Nikki raised their heads to the wall when they heard a constant banging being followed by sharp moans, the bassist laughing knowing exactly who was responsible for the girl’s moaning, “T-Bone is having a blast. Whoever this girl is she’s a screamer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s Abby.” his eyes snapped to Bianca in surprise, who frowned, “I was her roommate...she’s not exactly the epitome of quiet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He snorts, “Hey you weren’t a nun either.” he teases, “You were pretty loud too...” he looks back at the wall, a devilish smile forming as he continued listening “I think T-Bone is being too loud, maybe we should make this even.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he is already rolling on top of her, not giving her any time to think, poking at her hip in full attention, “You calmed down already, right? Took a breather?” she cautiously nods, narrowing her eyes in suspicion, “Good, because I’m not done with you yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bianca’s mouth parted in shock, “You made me orgasm three times!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She let out a conundrum of noises, annoyance, and anger mixed with a bit of confusion, “Why do we have to do this? Why does it have to be a competition?” even though her cunt already clenched at nothing, “I don’t want to compete with my best friend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He clicked his tongue, tilting his head to the side, “I don’t believe it,” they looked at the wall again at another moan, a masculine one this time made itself known, “Come on,” when his head leaned down to worry her neck with his teeth, “Come on, bunny. You want to, I can feel you want to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bianca’s face heat up like a volcano...but he was kind of right. Her pussy was already beckoning for more and she couldn’t help but feel slightly aroused by his words yet again “...fine.” she said, about to say more but he just plunged deep into her, swallowing her shocked moan with a passionate kiss. Bianca moaned inside his mouth, eyes fluttering closed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah, what the hell. It was just a one-time thing anyway.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Dancing in the Sheets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And on the other room the party just went on.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*loud screaming* my conneCTION SUCKS I JUST WANT TO POST THIS. this is a bit shorter than bianca and nikki's but I gotta say.......i liked this one a lot too uwu</p>
<p>ANYWAY </p>
<p>thanks for everyone who has commented and gave me kudos! i had no idea you guys would like it sm!! ilysm and thank u sm for being such lovely people!</p>
<p>Stay safe and wash your hands babes!Things will get better!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After a good time making out they had to break away for air but Abby couldn’t help but press short pecks against them while he still held her up with his hands locked just above her behind. The drummer stared down at her lips with a frown, “It’s still on!” one of his hands leaves her body to scratch the top of his head, “What kind of lipstick is that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Abby shrugged, “It’s just one I got somewhere.” she could see he wasn’t pleased with her answer but the redhead laughed more, “Don’t be a baby, it’s just lipstick.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just like seeing it all messy after I kiss a girl.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Abigail rolls her eyes teasingly, brown irises fleetly moving towards where the stairs Bianca went up minutes ago with a small smile dancing over her lips before her gaze returned to his, “Can you put me down?” he hesitated, possibly not wanting to let her go so soon, but he lowered her soon after, “Thank you, now,” Abby smiled, tapping his chest innocently “Are you going to take me upstairs or not?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes widened for a second, then he grinned, latching his hand around her wrist to drag her towards the staircase. Their thudding steps rushed up to the dark hallway and Tommy, just like his terror twin, tried to pry the first door open without luck. He didn’t even try to open the second because he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>hear</span>
  </em>
  <span> his friend busy there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And so did Abby, the shocked smile upon hearing Bianca’s moans only turned wider. She allowed him to drag her to the end of the hallway after almost yanking the door off its hinges. Abigail laughed excitedly, being pulled in his arms again for another deep make out session.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His hands grabbed her ass then her back, trying to yank the jacket out of her while she tugged his shirt up, the two walking backwards to where the bed was located. The back of his knees touched the edge making the two of them topple down on the mattress.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Abby pulled away from the kiss with a wet smack, rolling her lower lip inside her mouth while looking at his face. His mouth was slightly parted and shiny thanks to the kissing but he had a shit-eating grin on his face. Large hands kneaded the soft flesh of her hips then up to her chest, the low cut top making it possible for him to squeeze the mounds freely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She straddled his lap, not before feeling the fucking building poking up her crotch as she sat down on his legs, pulling the jacket off before making quick movement of pulling her top off one-handed. It was a very stretchy fabric after all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy watched her breasts bounce free almost if in a trance, following their movement as she adjusted herself on top of him. She made him sit up by tugging the fabric of his shirt towards her, smiling at his completely glazed eyes and parted mouth “Off with the shirt.” she could lie but she heard an ‘yes ma’am’ under his breath while he hastily yanked the shirt off of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Abigail slid off his lap to pull her leather pants down along with her underwear, then pulled her hair off her ponytail, the long rust-colored tresses tumbled down her back and almost covered her breasts. The drummer let out a noise she couldn’t identify, but she hoped he was liking what he was seeing. Much like Bianca, Abigail had quite a plethora of tattoos but most of them were hidden, she couldn’t help but grin when his eyes darted to each colored ink he saw.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She crossed her arms below her bust, eventually pushing her breasts up, and leaned on the wall while he was still trying to remove his pants, grumbling and almost falling off the bed until it was off. Abigail bit her lower lip, eyes darkening. Oh it was </span>
  <b>
    <em>so </em>
  </b>
  <span>much better in person, so so much better. She had to cover her smile with one of her hands, then clasped her hands together in prayer, looking at the ceiling with a soft ‘thank you Lord’ leaving her lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you so far?” he almost whined it out, about to stand to his feet and get her. Abigail gave a few steps closer, placing her palm in the middle of his chest and gently pushing him back while crawling back on his lap. His eyes were wide, his face slightly flushed. He was burning up and she was the one setting the fire. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I close enough now?” she questions, he just nods silently, “Good.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Would Abigail be considered a bit dominant in the bedroom? Well...a little bit. She had quite few adventures in her life, with both boys and girls, and she couldn’t help but feel slightly experienced and knowing exactly what she wanted over him. How old was he in 1985? 23? She’s two years older than he is...well, in a way? Sort of. Abby smiled down at him, her red hair falling over her shoulder as she grinned at his face, “You know you can touch me if you want.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are so fucking beautiful.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her mouth parted in a shocked laugh, her eyes softening, “Thank you.” she couldn’t finish her thoughts before their lips met again. She moaned happily into his mouth, cupping her hands around his neck, feeling the strands of hair touching her fingertips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She also felt something else prodding and poking down below. God he had...such a nice dick. Abby moved her hips in a way her outer lips gently touched the base of his cock, enjoying the shuddering moan against her mouth. She giggled, gently swaying her hips in a way he wouldn’t enter yet but it’d be enough to tease him a bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuck…” he made a movement to slide his hand between them and possibly align himself better. But oh no, Abigail wasn’t going to let it happen just yet.  “Wait where are you going-” he tried to follow her mouth when she pulled away, but the girl simply made a movement for him to go further into the bed. “You are a bossy one aren’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am also great at giving head but you are still not moving so maybe you’ll never know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His jaw dropped immediately. A blowjob? Oh hell yes. He hurriedly got himself to the center of the mattress, watching that red-haired goddess smile at him, slowly crawl into bed until she was between his legs. He was supporting himself on his elbows, eyes moving from her lips to her chest in rapid movements, anxiously waiting for her to act up on her words. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Abigail, much like Bianca, took her time looking at him. It was a one time opportunity and hell she’d be stupid to not enjoy it. Humming to herself while settling between his open legs, making a scene of moving her hair to the side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her dark brown eyes looked up at him as she lowered her head, mouth parting so her tongue would slide out like a snake’s gently pressing it flatly against the head of his dick. He hissed through his teeth, bucking his hips up only for Abby to stare him down, “Shush,” she says, pressing a trail of kisses from the tip to the base, playfully nibbling the sensitive warm skin every now and again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She let her teeth drag down the shaft while maintaining eye contact with him all times, smiling at his choked out moan at the gentle pressure. Abigail let out her tongue again, cupping it around him before she dragged it upwards to the flushed head, making a lewd moan vibrate against him before her lips wrapped around the tip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His quiet breathy ‘fuck’ wasn’t unheard in her ears. And boy did it help her ego.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled wider wrapping one of her hands around the base while the other massaged the inside of his thigh, thumb pressing ever so gently against the tendon there. She closed her eyes, letting him slide deeper into her mouth then slowly pulling him back out, repeating it for a few more seconds until she felt his hand trying to push her down, “Mh-mh!” her muffled complaint didn’t stop him, so she quickly grabbed his wrist, popping him out of her mouth, “Nuh-uh, you gotta wait.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you are too slow!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, do you want to get the best blowjob of your life or you want me to leave this room with you having your balls so heavy you can’t walk?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took him a few seconds but he reluctantly placed his hand back down his side and Abby happily returned to her continuous task. She alternated between her hand and her mouth, his groaning and constant praising were quite stimulant for her, especially when she slid him enough to touch the back of her throat. Ah, she knew all those times practicing with a cucumber would pay off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His chest was shining with sweat, eyebrows curved downwards while his mouth opened in another moan, “Shit…” the drummer could only watch mesmerized as the redhead moved faster, making as much noise as possible, dragging her teeth against his dick to make him jump in shock. Fuck, where was this girl all his life?? “Fuck...Abby, shit…” his hips started to move now, the feeling of her tongue and mouth and lips all around him were driving him insane, he held onto the headboard while digging his teeth on his lip, a moan vibrating in his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was so close, he was so fucking close. “A-Ah, Abby, ngh-fuck! I’m gonna cum, baby!” he groaned, digging his nails on the wooden headboard while his hips kept moving up in hopes he’d get his release soon. Abby however, pulled him out of her mouth with a soft pop sound, making him groan loudly, “Abby! Come onnnn,I was so close baby girl!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Baby Girl huh? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Abigail smiled, pressing one last wet kiss to the hard member, supporting her weight on her knees while straightening her back. He didn’t look happy, in fact he looked very annoyed “Don’t be a baby.” She coos, crawling over to him, trailing kisses from his navel to his chin while doing so, playfully biting his lower lip “You don’t want to cum now.” His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, he didn’t? He was pretty sure he wanted to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you sit up?” she smiles, “It’ll be fun I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes widened at her voice, so smooth against his mouth. Just the idea of what she was planning made his head spin. He watched the redhead sit on her knees once more, watching with an amused gaze when he pushed himself into a sitting position, she left the bed for a second to grab more pillows, his gaze following when she placed them as a barrier between his back and the headboard. “Comfy?” she questioned, he nodded with a dazed smile “Good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Abigail smiled, running her hands through the rust-colored tresses to move the hair out of the way. She climbed back on the bed, placing her hands on his shoulders for balance while sitting on his lap. The drummer moaned the sudden contact of her cunt lips against his dick was about to drive him into insanity, his head hitting the headboard “Ah, shit.” he whispered, placing his hands on her hips, trying to push her forward so it’d be an easy entry. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Abigail simply held his wrists “Easy cowboy.” She smirks, his annoyed grunt only making her enthusiasm double up “Just relax for a bit I’m not going anywhere.” The redhead cooed, rubbing the pads of her thumbs against the jutting bone of his wrist. She moved her hips back and forth a bit, enough for a good amount of slick to coat him up, her mouth parting in a sigh, daring to meet his gaze after a few minutes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His shoulders were shaking, she could feel his fingers twitching against her hips and his hips trying to cant up, trying to get some damn release because he just wanted to fuck this girl so bad. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Abigail tilted her head to the side, placing her hands on his face, thumbs caressing his cheekbones. He was so beautiful and she was the luckiest bitch in this world. She saw him open his mouth in question, but the question contorted into a moan when she lifted herself above him, slowly sinking down until it was jilted deep inside of her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jesus Christ she was so glad she was wet because that thing was big. She stood in place for a few minutes, eyes closed as she got used to its size, swallowing hard at how full she felt. She let out a little whine when she moved her hips, her walls clenching around him, she had to hold his wrists again when he tried to move her “Wait! wait, wait, let me breathe first..” she gasped “Fuck, you are huge.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His breathing was choppy but his smile was bright, he tried to not buck into her after those words because she really seemed to be needing some time to get used to what was happening. Not that he was patient about it, he kept on fidgeting and pinching her in hopes it’d distract him enough until she was ready.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Abigail sighed, blinking her eyes open to see if he was still staring...he was. She didn’t have the hip movements Bianca had, but she knew how to ride someone quite well, at least for a while before she got bored and changed the position. Her hips moved slowly, back and forth, her mouth parting in a soft moan when his head dipped to lick her chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She dug her fingernails in those dark locks with the biggest smile on her face, feeling his hips move to meet hers. It was slow but it wouldn’t take long for them to speed up. Abigail’s eyebrows furrowed at the feeling of him stretching her from the inside, not holding the loud moan back when he hit that specific spot that made her toes curl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Did they even know about the g spot in the 80’s? It’d be a treat, wouldn’t it?  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuck!”The last syllable left her mouth on a higher note when he thrust into her, her head falling back as she held herself on his shoulders. She couldn’t help but laugh deliriously at what was happening, the vibrations of his moaning buzzed her breast pleasantly while his arms wrapped around her waist. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for him to push her down, all the while kissing and licking her skin, and start moving a bit faster. Her legs wrapped around that skinny waist, her eyes opening a slightly bit to see him moving above, droplets of sweat hitting her body and mixing with her own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck…” he breathed, craning his neck up. She was sucking him in, squeezing him, making him never want to leave that comfortable warmth “You feel so fucking good. I can’t fucking-Ah, shit!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She loved it when they never finished their sentences. Abigail moaned louder, scraping her fingernails on his scalp, letting the brown locks wrap around the digits. Her whole body burned, her eyes watering with the feeling of him so deep and big and nice inside of her. Oh, she’d dream of this until she’s 100 years old she was sure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A whisper of her name called her attention, her eyes moving to his lips, his eyes were closed “You are so hot Abby, fuck, oh fuck!” his hips moved a bit faster, the jutting out of his hips dug on the inside of her thighs but not in an unpleasant way. Abigail smiled more, the series of short-lived moans every time his hips moved forwards mingled with his deeper ones creating a mixture of loud voices she was sure people would hear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Did she care? No. Not at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, you feel so good baby,” his head lowered to her shoulder, his hands gripping her thighs tightly, shuddering breaths hitting the skin of her neck. Abigail was, like Bianca said, anything but quiet. She didn’t hold back when she moaned, she couldn’t not when he felt this good and she felt this good. Her arms wrapped around his neck, locking him in place while he thrust faster, the slapping sound turning louder by the minute.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Abigail pulled his head back so she could kiss him, after all it was once in a lifetime, and was really happy he reciprocated, “I-I’m gonna cum,” her voice distorted, the whine leaving her lips became louder, her head dipping back until it touched the soft mattress. His thrusts were getting so hard and fast the bed frame was starting to move, partially banging against the wall, he rose himself to his arms, watching the beautiful redhead below him moan even more, finally rolling her eyes back and screaming out his name.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Abigail’s short nails dug on his shoulders making him wince but he didn’t stop the thrusting, the constant pushing on her g-spot made tears slide out of her eyes while her body shuddered and trembled in aftershocks, “FUCK!” her voice cracks at a sharp thrust, the overstimulation and the constant rubbing of his pelvic bone against her clit was not helping at all. Abigail breathed hard, looking up at his face to see him biting his lower lip hard, eyebrows furrowed sweat dripping down his face down her collarbone, hair sticking to his skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuck,” he breathed out, “I’m gonna cum too baby,” he mutters, thrusts starting to get sloppy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“P-Pull out!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmm, its so fucking good thooooughh!!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pull out so I can suck it off of you.” her voice, while authoritative, had nothing but pure sin interlaced between every letter. Tommy’s eyes widened, holding himself back and pulling out of her, a string to clear liquid connecting their bodies together. He fell back on the bed, barely having time to regain his breathing when her warm mouth took him in, making a scene of sliding her tongue on the underside and looking up at him. He shuddered, moaning louder, her head bobbing up and down faster. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He almost felt in pain if Abby wasn’t just the best mouth he ever fucked in months. He had no idea where to put his hands, so he settled his interlaced palms on the top of his head, watching bleary-eyed the movements and just feeling his orgasm approaching, “Fuck, oh fuck, Abby, fuck!!” his hips moved up to meet her mouth, watching mesmerized as Abby simply allowed him, not even gagging when he did so. “Fuck,” a shaky breath in, “Fuck.” a groan deep in his chest, “FUCK! ABBY!” he screamed, maybe louder than she did, placing his hand on the back of her head to hold her down, the redhead hummed happily around him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, his hand toppled to the side, his chest heaving, shining with sweat. Abigail felt his member slowly soften, waiting until his tired eyes were on her to remove it from her mouth. Her mouth parted to expose the pool of white inside, the corners curling up in amusement at his shocked face, the soft ‘holy shit’ he let out didn’t land on deaf ears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It went down her throat with a dramatic ‘gulp’, his taste was just as salty as it normally was but it wasn’t unpleasant, Abby licking her lips for good measure. Tommy’s brown eyes were wide with shock, did she just…? He was starting to feel tingly all over again, who was this girl? And where had she been his entire life? “Holy fuck,” he laughed breathlessly, falling back onto the pillows from earlier, grunting at the soft kiss she pressed to his hip bone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her face appeared in his line of vision and his smile disappeared, “Okay what the hell?” Abby’s smile dropped, “How is that lipstick still on??” he popped one thumb in his mouth, wetting with saliva and rubbing it against her lips, moving the soft tissue around a bit too harshly, “This makes no fucking sense!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Abigail spluttered with a laugh gently pushing his hand away, “I can’t believe you are still bothered by it.” she replies, her eyes softening at his frustrated face. He was...adorable. And she’d never see him again...it sucked. She pressed a gentle kiss to his palm, something that made him blink in confusion and settled herself by his side, interlacing her hands above her stomach. “So,” she begins, “What’s my grade?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Grade?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, duh,” she pokes his arm, “How did I do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy laughed at the poke, eventually poking her back on the opposite arm, “Well I’d give you an A+ but the lipstick fucked you up so…” he rubs his chin in fake thought, tilting his head “I think an A is good.” Abigail gasped in shock, throwing a pillow over his head, “Hey!” he laughed, the girl hitting him gently over and over, “Easy! Easy come on!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you ignored everything I did because of a fucking lipstick!” she laughs, hitting him over and over, their laughter dancing around the room before fading to soft chuckles. Abigail smiled softly down at him, “Listen,” she begins, “This was super fun...it’s a good goodbye gift.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy’s laughter slowly faded into silence, “What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” she leans back against the headboard with a sigh, “Me and Bee...we are...well leaving.” she begins cautiously, “And it’s possible,” certain, “We aren’t coming back.” the drummed sat up on the bed, still confused, “I mean, it’s fun right? It was just tonight. It’s a one-time thing, once in a lifetime.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy’s lips turned into a frown, his mouth opening then closing as he tried to figure out what to say. Leaving? She couldn’t leave, not after tonight! She was fun, sexy, totally his type and she was leaving?? “Well maybe I can visit you?” he asks hopefully, “You just have to give me your address.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Abigail’s eyes flashed with regret, “I’m sorry, Tommy. I don’t think that’ll be possible.” she whispers, pulling her legs up to hug her knees, supporting her cheek on them so she’d have a good look at him, “But I promise you Bee and I will remember the time we had with you guys...often, I assure you. It was really special.” she hated seeing how sad he looked, but it was a one-time thing in a special circumstance, there was no turning back from this. Life goes and they were returning to their own timeline and...that’d be it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The drummer didn’t seem happy nor convinced about it, scratching the back of his head when he sat up himself “But…” he sighs, “Don’t you want to do this again? I don’t get it why...you don’t want to continue with this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not that I don’t want to, it’s more I won’t be able to.” she sighs, he looked even more confused, “Look,” she begins, sitting on her knees to face him fully, “This was really fun and I’ll never forget it...please don’t get upset, It’s something that’s out of my control.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy’s frown softens briefly, he didn’t understand it at all. He had no idea why the sudden mood changer happened, but he assumed she had her reasons. “Okay,” he offers after some time of silence, one of his hands playing with a long strand of red hair, “It was really fun, Abby you are...fucking great.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You aren’t that bad yourself.” she teases, both of them falling back down on the bed, tiredness starting to take over their bodies. Abby’s eyes started to drop, the music downstairs faintly echoing in her brain, like voices begging her, telling her to stay...but she couldn’t. Nor Bianca.  She dared to move close to him, placing her cheek on his arm with her eyes closed, smiling sleepily when his reply was a soft snore, not moving back when she approached him, nuzzling his skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><em>Keeping it to memor</em>y, she repeated in her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just keeping it into memory.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Twist of Fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time to go back home...</p>
<p>uh oh..</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>and i  o o p</p>
<p>uwu</p>
<p>this also got a bit long but!! i hope you guys like it  : &gt;</p>
<p>WASH YOUR HANDS AND STAY SAFE YALL</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bianca groaned in her sleep, jolts of pain moving all over her body as she moved around on the soft bed, furrowing her eyebrows at the feeling of something-someone- against her back, warm breathing touching the nape of her neck. Her eyes snapped open, this wasn’t her room...she was naked and there was an arm wrapped around her waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait a minute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flashes of what happened appeared in her brain, making the brunette immediately blanch up. Oh so it wasn’t a dream, none of it, none of the three times it happened. It was all real. Bianca noticed a digital clock on a nightstand, she could barely make the numbers but squinting her gaze it was possible to see it was 4 in the morning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She cursed under her breath, she had to go. It was time for her and Abby to go back home. Bianca looked at the arm wrapped around her waist, then at the person, it belonged to. He looked...really peaceful, relaxed, maybe happy? It was too dark to notice anything else but that. Bianca however, couldn’t stay until morning admiring how beautiful he was, so very slowly she tried to pry the arm off of her, letting out a sound when the bassist simply moaned in his sleep, his grip turning slack when he adjusted himself on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bianca carefully pulled his arm away, gently settling onto the mattress while she tiptoed around the room to gather her clothes. Well, her blouse was ruined, she’d have to use her jacket to cover the bra clad torso instead. Bianca tried to dress as quickly (and silently)  as she could, always snapping her gaze to his sleeping form every time he sighed or moved, almost losing her balance while putting her jeans on. When her form was once again covered up she decided to stay barefoot, considering her boots would make too much noise on the way out, she took one last look at the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had his back to her, the arm that was around her waist was sprawled over the side of the mattress she lied on, his ribs shifting steadily as he slept. Bianca smiled gently, licking her lips and shaking her head soon after, there was no turning back. She had to go now. It was fun, it was great, but she had to leave...God she hoped he wouldn’t hate her, especially considering she sort of lied...But Bianca couldn’t think like this any longer, she opened the door and stepped out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Letting a breath of relief, the brunette looked up upon hearing soft footsteps approaching her, Abigail was also bare feet holding her shoes with one hand, “What happened to your blouse?” Abigail questioned the moment she noticed her friend was only wearing the black lacy bra and nothing else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nikki...destroyed it.” was all she said before walking, slowly because it looked like he managed to rearrange every bone and organ in her body, ahead of Abigail. “We gotta find Ree before we go,” she said as the two walked down the steps, the house...was eerily quiet. The music was so low they had no idea what song it was and every party goer was either passed out somewhere or gone. They had to be careful to not wake anyone up, especially the two band members sleeping on the upper floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A mop of wild blonde tresses appeared on the corner near the kitchen, Rita’s face peeking out to see her friends. She was about to say hi, but Bianca pressed her index finger against her lips preventing the girl from speaking. The three of them walked out of the big mansion, all of them a bit wobbly by what had happened and went to find either a cab or someone who could give them a ride. They were lucky to find one cab driver who was surprised to see three girls up so late but drove them to Bianca’s apartment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two girls were silent while Rita was talkative nonstop, how much fun the party was and that they should do it again. Both Bianca and Abigail’s eyes moved in Rita’s direction, neither of them with enough courage to say they’d never see each other again, not when the groupie seemed so happy to hang out together. Rita however, didn’t seem to notice, probably thinking they were just tired hence why they weren’t replying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cab parked in front of Bianca’s building, the three girls walking out thanking the man and giving him a nice tip before he left. “Well,” Bianca began, closing the jacket around her when a sudden chilly breeze tickled her stomach “I guess this is it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Abby replies somberly, the two not seeing Rita state at them in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you two look so sad?” She asks, frowning when the girls looked at each other instead of replying. A stab of fear made present inside the groupie’s stomach, did she do something wrong? Were they mad at her? “...are you guys angry with me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!No!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girls' voices mixed in hopes they could make the girl’s deep frown disappear, waving their hands in the air while letting her know it was nothing that she did. “We are just...uhhh…” Bianca sent Abigail a look for support, to which the redhead nodded subtly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just that Spring Break is coming to an end and we’ll go back to college and won’t have time to go out as much.” She hoped the “explanation” was enough to make Rita stop the questioning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bianca heard a short little yip coming from behind her along shushed hurried voices. While Abigail was busy talking to Rita, she looked behind her shoulder at the building, more precisely at the employee entrance on the left side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a group of teens walking out, she couldn’t see their faces very well but there were at least five of them holding stuff in their hands. Another noise this time a little louder made the brunette’s eyebrows lower...that sounded a lot like…</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stella?!” The teens looked up in surprise, not thinking they’d find someone out this late and as if on cue, a Scottish terrier head popped out from a jacket. “What the fuck?! That’s my dog!” Bianca noticed they also had...other things, not all from her apartment...wait a minute they were robbing the building!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bee what’s going on-“ Abigail stopped upon seeing the group still frozen in shock, her jaw-dropping at the sight of Stella trying to get out of the grasp she was in.  “What the fuck?! Hey!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then it was when the teenagers started to run, the one holding Stella set her down before dashing off. Stella hurried to Bianca’s feet, whining happily upon seeing her mistress again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette, however, noticed one of the teens held something tight in his arms. Something golden. Her eyes widened, it was the device!! “Shit!HEY!” Bianca places Stella on Abby's arms before rushing off after the teen. How did they enter her apartment? How did they find the device??</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kid vaulted over some trash cans, kicking some behind him in hopes it’d slow her down but without luck. Bianca wasn’t even thinking she was running after him with just her bra on and without shoes “STOP RUNNING!” Lights were clicking on inside houses thanks to Bianca’s shouting, her breathing turning heavy but she wasn’t going to stop now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They turned a corner near the Main Street, the kid a good foot ahead of her, she thought he’d run away before she could stop him but then he tripped on his foot. And the moment it happened the device slipped out of his hands, flying through the air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bianca could only watch the device flip around in slow motion, higher up in the air, her face contorting in horror when it landed in the hard gravel with a loud crash, it’s wooden casing breaking immediately in large chunks, the wiring and cogs inside the device being exposed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her breath caught in her throat, not even seeing the kid get up and run away, the anxiety inside of her only doubling up when suddenly a mini truck showed up, running over what was left of the device and breaking it for good now, completely smashing it into tiny pieces, denting the golden seams under its weight “No.” Bianca whispers, wobbly legs making her way to the destroyed machine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her shaking hands picked up the broken buttons, the wooden shards, the cracked visor. It was destroyed. Bianca felt sick to her stomach, how were they going to go home now?? Her chest tightened immediately, her eyes moving around without seeing anything or anyone, her body shaking violently: she was having an anxiety attack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She heard someone saying her name but couldn’t see anything but the broken device in front of her. Bianca wheezed, clawing on her chest when her body reacted at the scene over and over. They wouldn’t go back home. They couldn’t go back home now. Probably never. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bianca could only hear someone shouting her name before her vision went pitch black.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She woke up a few minutes later when the police and ambulances arrived. The teens that robbed the building were less by the landlord’s son, he had the keys to all the apartments, his little gang was captured not too long after Bianca woke up. The boy she ran after was the landlord’s son.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The paramedics were making sure she was alright, to which she weakly replied with a “yeah.” before falling in tears again. Abigail held the device, or what was left of it, inside her folded jacket. She was just as tense as Bianca but she tried to keep her cool because her friend needed the support right now and being anxious would only worsen the situation.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rita stayed with them, Stella snoozing in her arms as the police checked inside Bianca’s apartment. When a mustached officer appeared in front of Bianca she couldn’t even look at him, her eyes still brimming with tears while the man explained the teens said they stole only some cash, Stella, because they assumed she’d make some good money around and the strange golden calculator, nothing more. At the mention of the device the brunette just started to sob into her hands, remembering that now there was no way for them to leave this timeline, they’d be stuck here...forever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her family, her job, her college...it was gone. The officer gently asked if she needed assistance, but she shook her head negatively, hopping off the ambulance wiping her tears with the jacket’s sleeve. Abigail offered her a faint smile, but it didn’t reach her eyes, she simply allowed Bianca to hug her and cry on her shoulder. Rita hugged Bianca as well, confused by what was happening, but not wanting to see Bianca so upset like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rita offered to stay the night with them, but Abigail said it was okay, she had to go home and sleep as should the two of them. It was...a long night. The next morning was dangerously silent, the two decided to clean the mess the teenagers made instead of thinking too much about the fact there was no way of going home now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was then that Bianca remembered she didn’t put the device back inside the closet. That’s how it was found. And with its golden details, the little shits definitively thought it was something expensive...she moved her gaze to its broken pieces inside a small glass bowl, the tightening feeling in her stomach returning, the depressing acknowledgment there was no way out of this anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abigail followed the brunette’s gaze, lowering her eyebrows, “...what now?” Bianca let out a bitter laugh, shrugging her shoulders “...Bee this wasn’t your fault-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I should’ve placed the fucking thing back into the closet, but noooo, nooooo!” the tone in her voice made Abby wince, she was angry at herself “Nooo! I wanted to look good because it was supposedly our last fucking night here and I forgot to hide the only thing that made this ENTIRE SHITSHOW A POSSIBILITY!!” in her anger Bianca threw the broom against the wall, the loud noise startling Stella who was asleep on the couch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bee, calm d-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm down??” she asked in between laughs, “Calm down?? How the fuck can we calm down?? Abigail, we are STUCK in 1985!! 1985! “ she grabbed tufts of hair, clenching the strands tight in her hands, “This is a fucking nightmare! I knew I should’ve just thrown that fucking thing away! What was I thinking?? What the fuck was I thinking?” Bianca paced around the living room, her shaky laughter turning into sobs yet again, her legs giving out making her fall on her knees.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Abigail sniffed, she couldn’t hold back her own tears now. It was a mix of knowing there’s no return and feeling bad that her best friend blamed herself for the situation, “I-It’s not your fault.” she whispers, stopping her cleaning to kneel next to the brunette, giving her a side hug, “Hey, come on,” Abigail places Bianca’s head on her shoulder, the tears already wetting her shirt, “It’s okay Bee. We will be able to fix this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“H-How?” Bianca asks in a weak voice, “We don’t know how to fix that thing. There's-no way we could find a substitute for it.” the two remained next to one another, silently crying to themselves. It was so quiet they could hear the sounds of the other apartments, of the people moving around trying to go on with their lives after the robbery from last night. “I shouldn’t have gone to that shop,” Bianca whispers, Abigail gently petting the back of her head, “I should’ve stayed home, watching Friends reruns with choco mint ice cream.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The redhead frowned, “You couldn’t have known this would happen,” she offers sympathetically, blaming herself a bit for suggesting the shop anyway, “...I thought you’d like the place, it had a nice aesthetic, seemed to be an 80’s building too,” Abigail hadn’t noticed Bianca’s eyes widening, “And the lady was-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“80’s building.” came the whisper of realization, Bianca lifting her head from Abby’s shoulder, her friend had a puzzled expression on her face watching the brunette stare at nothing with wide eyes, “It was an 80’s building...meaning it was built in the 1980s…” Bianca snapped her teary eyes to Abigail, “We have to find the shop.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Abigail parted her mouth to speak but could only watch in bewilderment as her friend stood to her feet, running into her room “Wait, what do you mean?” she got no response besides a constant ruffling of clothes, something that made the rust-colored eyebrows pinch together, “Bee! What do you mean with-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The old lady said,” she begins, out of breath, pulling a clean shirt on, “If we needed help we just had to find her shop.” she supported herself in one leg while slipping on her sneakers, “And her building seemed to be old, with an aesthetic that belonged to </span>
  <b>this </b>
  <span>era.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The realization hit Abigail’s brain, but there was a doubt. How would they know the shop would be there? For all, they know it could’ve been built in the late 80’s, not in 1985. “Yeah but,” she followed Bianca rushing to pick the glass bowl, “How would we find it? The streets changed from 1985 to 2020. And how do we even know it’ll </span>
  <b>be </b>
  <span>there?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck Abby I have no idea,” Bianca said, turning to look at the redhead with a fire in her eyes the tears now were gone, shoving the glass bowl inside a paper bag” But we have to try.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Since Abigail was Bianca’s ride or die for most situations, it was obvious she agreed to at least check if the shop was there. The walk towards the area seemed long, the two of them too busy looking around, stopping every now and again to inspect buildings that resembled the little antique shop only to be disappointed noticing it wasn’t. They were so focused on finding it they weren’t looking where they were going, Bianca accidentally bumped into someone, “Oh! Shit!” she didn’t fall, but the lady seemed to topple a bit, “I’m so sorry! I wasn’t looking!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s quite alright,” the woman brushed her Fuschia colored suit with an elegance the two have never seen before, her blonde hair poofy and shiny, like cotton candy. Her bright red colored lips curled into a smile, “My my!” her voice was musical, her eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses“What a pleasure to see you again!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Huh. They never met this woman before. The two looked at each other with a frown, the lady clicking her tongue and gently tapping her forehead, “Oh, of course!” the blonde woman pulled out the shades exposing the bright blue eyeshadow and...the black eyes, the deep dark black eyes from the old lady. Bianca gasped loudly, almost dropping the bag, her mouth opening and closing like a fish, “You two seem very upset, however, come with me, I have some lemonade at home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The shop was found easily with the woman leading the two, it was...a lot brighter than its ‘original’ future form. Plants dangled from the ceiling, there was a yellow and green wallpaper adorning the wall behind the counter, alongside a plethora of clothes from different eras, like a costume shop. Bianca and Abby were led to the backroom, where a small pink pitcher and three tall glasses were already waiting for them in a round coffee table, three cushioned matching pink chairs surrounding it. There was a collection of knick-knacks on the walls, lots of porcelain animals including a fishing frog on the shelf near the door, “Please,” the woman moved her hand to the chairs, “Sit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Abby and Bianca looked at each other, finally sitting down and being surrounded by the feeling of comfort, almost like a hug from behind. The woman politely handed them their glasses before sitting down herself, crossing her legs by the knee, stretching the Fuschia pencil skirt’s fabric when she did so. She watched them intently, waiting for them to take a sip of the cold beverage to finally say something again, “I’ve noticed you two are having fun.” she smirks, gaze pointed to the collection of hickeys and bruises on Bianca’s skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was in such a hurry to leave she didn’t think about covering herself, “Yeah well,” Bianca licks her lips, “Something happened.” she grabbed the glass bowl from the paper bag, setting it on the coffee table with a ‘thunk’, then looked at the woman to check her reaction. Her serene façade hadn’t changed, she simply put her own glass of lemonade away to lean closer to what was supposed to be the time device.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my,” she begins, picking a broken button from the inside, listening to Bianca’s hurried explanation with Abigail adding in information every now and then. The woman’s face twitched briefly, but she didn’t seem angry at them, “Ah,” she smiles, “I see. It can be fixed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It can?? Really?” Bianca let out a huge smile of relief, “When can you get it fixed??”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman’s dark eyes moved to hers, the smile still present, “Oh, no no, you do not understand,” she picks another piece of the machine, “I’ll have to ask a friend for help and they are so busy as of late...It’s not a simple task, it is magic, it involves more than wires and machinery to work.” the girl’s faces dropped, “I am unsure when it will be fixed for certain.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...but…” Bianca frowns, “Does that mean we are stuck here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am afraid so.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Great. All that for nothing. Bianca growled, sinking onto her seat as Abigail ran a hand through her hair, chewing her lower lip, “What about our colleges? Our jobs?...my own apartment? I can’t live with Bee forever.” Abigail mutters, the weight of actually not going home was pushing her down, making her wish she’d disappear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman had her fingers pressed against her chin, index finger tapping the skin in thought, the serious look on her face dissipated into a lovely smile as she stood to her feet, grabbing a notepad and a pen, “Please write your names in here. Your full names.” she watched the girls look confused, the brunette had her eyes shining with tears, but they wrote the names down, “Wonderful! Now, give me a minute.” she walked into a yellow-colored door near the kitchen area, the sound of it being locked wasn’t ignored by them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They waited in silence, Bianca clenched her hands between her thighs while Abby was supporting her head on a fist, staring at the half-empty lemonade glasses, the porcelain figurines adorning the walls, the round carpet underneath their feet. The cloud of uncertainty danced over their heads, thundering doubts down their shoulders. What would happen? What would they do? It seemed hours passed when the woman returned, smiling just as brightly, “All fixed!” she sat back down in her chair, sipping the rest of her lemonade. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bianca’s eyes narrowed, “What’s….fixed.?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You two will have to remain here for a certain period of time, I do not know how long it will be so...I meddled with the time threads a little,” she smiles, “You can go to college as normal, your names will be there and you will have classes as if you were in 2020. Your families remain in the future, however, bringing them back would take too much of my energy but don’t worry, as I said it doesn’t matter how long you’ve spent in the past, if you come back it’ll be like only a short amount of time has passed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girls stared at her in shock. So they could go to college now? What? “But, what about my place?” Abigail questions, the woman smiles and points to her back pocket, where a sudden weight found itself in. The redhead pulled out the keys of her front door, the strawberry beads clinked against one another much like it did in the future “So...I have my apartment? And my pet?...and my car?” the woman nods.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, it was better than suffering because of what happened right? The girls were still shocked when the woman said they still couldn’t tell anyone they were time travelers, especially now. They agreed, Bianca left the glass bowl at the shop after the woman reassured them she’d let them know if anything happened, waving them goodbye when the two were already a good distance away from the antique shop. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Abby looks down at her key, “...Should we...try?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s your place, Abby.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” the pad of her thumb gently touches the cool metal, her lower lip rolling into her mouth “I...okay...can you help me with my bags? Then we can check what the hell happened.” of course Bianca agreed, the brunette feeling...less anxious but not exactly relaxed. So they were stuck there, for a while, for an undetermined time and they had to work things up as if there was nothing wrong. They’d have no internet, no way of talking to their family members and just...having to go with it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time they arrived at Abby’s building, which wasn’t as different from Bianca’s, Abigail rushed to her door, cautiously sliding the key into the slot, clenching her eyes shut when the door swung open. Much like Bianca’s apartment, the decor changed alongside the timeline, so plenty of her decor was missing, being replaced by something else. “Okay this isn’t so bad,” she mumbled, looking down at the light green colored carpet than at the beige-colored L shaped couch, “Not bad at all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Abby couldn’t worry less about the decor, her gaze went to the large wooden vivarium cabinet near the bookcase. Abigail gasped, quickly moving to it and opening the glass door, “Persephone!!” she cradled the bearded gecko in her hand, the poor thing unsure why her mistress was pressing little kisses on the top of her scaly head but she couldn’t complain, “Oh Persy! I missed you so much!” Abby looked inside the vivarium to check if everything was in there, she wasn’t sure if bearded geckos were common pets in the 80s but from what she could see it seemed it was in place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bianca smiles while leaning against a wall, watching Abby place the bearded dragon on her shoulder “Happy?” the redhead nodded, relieved, “Okay, I think now that we...are back on her feet, we gotta get ready for college again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And the new people we’ll meet.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Abigail smiled softly, “It could be worse, I’m sure we won’t be here for too long.” she tries to console her friend, but not even she could believe it, “Just...it’ll be okay, it's an adventure.”  an adventure that took them longer than planned. Bianca smiled, letting Abby hug her and then took her leave, going back to her...apartment. To her actual apartment. She rubbed her forehead, clenching her eyes when the headache showed up suddenly...damn it, she needed more sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, in the mansion by the beach, someone was stirring awake. And said someone was moaning and groaning, patting the bed in search of the warm soft body he managed to wreck the night before. His eyes were still closed but his eyebrows furrowed, tapping the bed harder as if she’d magically show up, sliding his hand up and down the sheets to make sure she wasn’t there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn’t. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes blinked open, squinting a bit at the sunlight entering by the window. He raised his head, looking around the room with a frown, “Bunny?” his voice was thick with sleep, staying silent for a few minutes in hopes he’d hear her voice from somewhere. Nothing yet again. With a confused frown in tow, he kicked the covers off of him, grabbing his black boxers from the floor, slipping them on while walking to the door. He poked his head out, moving about in hopes the brunette would show up again, that was annoying him a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She left? She just left? No girl left him, it was the other way around! And he was planning on making her scream his name again, which would be better than breakfast. He scratched his chin, the beginning of a stubble starting to grow out, about to continue getting dressed when he saw Tommy leave the room near the end of the hallway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His drummer friend seemed upset and upon questioning the answer didn’t please him. At all. “What the fuck do you mean with leaving??” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was what Abby said.” he explains, “They’d leave and wouldn’t come back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What? But she agreed with what he proposed last night! She agreed to it. “No,” he snarls, “Fuck no! She’s not fucking leaving,” she lied to him then? Played with him? Is that how it was? He grabbed his leather pants from the floor, almost ripping them in the hurry of putting them on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy watched from the doorway, still sleepy, as Nikki dressed angrily, hastily putting his clothes back on, “Where are you going?” the bassist was already out of the room, walking down the steps with the heels of his boots thudding the way down, “Hey! Nikki! Wait a minute man!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was furious. No one would play with him like that and then just leave. Especially not her. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Switch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The girls are trying to get on their feet in 1985</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(you've been hit by, you've been struck by a sudden smut scene)</p>
<p>Gotta say the summary could be better and I am not very happy how I ended this chapter... BUT the title is one of my favorite songs from Siouxsie and the Banshees uwu so that's better</p>
<p>comments + kudos = &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She planned on going back to sleep the moment she returned home, she’d sleep all the tension off her body and hopefully that’d help her brain get used to the idea of her and Abby being stuck in a different timeline for an indeterminate amount of time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That is until someone knocked on her door so hard she thought someone was trying by to break in...again. Bianca sighed, running a hand through her hair on the way to the door, she didn’t know who the hell would be knocking especially today but she wanted to sleep and had to deal with whoever was outside in hopes to do so.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She opened the wooden door, blinking in shock at who it was “...Nikki?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked angry, well, he was glaring at her like she committed a crime.“Why didn’t you say you were leaving?” That made the girl recoil in confusion “Yeah, I know about your little plan, so you lied to get something out of me huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck are you talking about?” She hissed silently upon seeing some of her neighbors peek their heads out of the door at the sound of a man’s voice. With a grumble she grabbed his wrist and quickly pulled him inside, the last thing she needed was the constant gossiping of a rockstar being seen at her apartment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright now that we are here,” she crosses her arms “What the hell are you talking about?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t play dumb we both know you aren’t,” Bianca’s eyebrows furrowed “Why would you agree on us fucking if you were going to leave and never come back?! Was this your plan? To lie to me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bianca’s eyes narrowed, where was all of this coming from “What?? First of all what the fuck are you saying?” How did he know they were leaving? Well, not anymore but how did he figure that information out?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His laugh was the type of angry chuckle you give someone when you can’t believe their bullshit “You could’ve just said you didn’t want shit, I had to hear from Tommy that you and your friend were bailing out.” Her eyes widened in realization, then clenched shut. god, damn it Abby. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, that…”she pauses “...you don't have to worry about that anymore.” His eyes narrowed at her words “Look can we just move on from this? We are not going anywhere” not for a while at least “ I didn’t lie to you. I didn’t do shit to you.” She groaned this was really not what she needed today “Nikki...I understand you are upset but this is not a good time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I am sorry princess, do you want me to wait until your schedule is free again?” His sarcastic remark made Bianca’s glare harden. Her jaw clenched with a reply on the tip of her tongue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually yeah because I’ve slept like fucking shit when I got home because someone robbed my apartment.” His glare flicked for a moment, shock dancing over his features, Bianca crossing her arms below her bust, looking at her bare feet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was an awkward silence surrounding the two, not even Stella dared to stay in between them. In fact, the little terrier chose to snuggle herself deeper into the pillows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...shit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can say that again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt a little bad, just a little but he was still angry she hadn’t let some information out “...well,” he clears his throat “Did they hurt you or something?” She shook her head negatively, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. God, how could someone be so hot and so fragile at the same time? Just looking at her was making his blood boil. He wanted her. Again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bianca barely had time to react when he cut the distance between them, moving forward in a way that her back slammed against the door, his name didn’t even leave her mouth before his lips landed on hers. She made a sound of surprise, his large hands cupping her ass, squeezing the mounds of flesh through the soft fabric of her shorts, pressing her front to his. Well this was unexpected but not unpleasant, yeah she did have a shitty night and was a bit pissed by Nikki’s questioning...but she could forget about it for a while right?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His teeth bit her still bruised lip, the girl whining in a complaint, trying to push his head away. He did, deciding to go down her neck but pausing when he saw the number of hickeys and bites still marking her skin. “I’m going to make you forget all that happened.” he growls, purposely biting a purplish hickey, enjoying her little gasped moan, “You aren’t leaving, not until I say you can leave.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bianca’s eyebrows pinched together, that’s not how it worked but she couldn’t explain to him why that wasn’t a possibility. She yelped in surprise when he slid his palms to her thighs, cupping behind her knees to pull the long legs up to wrap around his waist. It wasn’t hard to notice what was about to happen, but she didn’t want her nosy neighbors to form a line to eavesdrop against her door, “Nikki,” she sucked in a breath at the buck against her crotch, “I-I...can we go somewhere more comfortable?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Those pale green eyes moved up to meet her moss-colored ones, waiting for a reason, “There’s a doorknob stabbing onto me.” she murmurs, arching her back for emphasis, “And Stella...is right there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The terrier had her tummy up, sleeping peacefully, not even caring about what was happening. He sputtered a laugh, “You are no fun, bunny.” he teases, but agrees with a loud sigh, adjusting her on his arms so he could carry her through the apartment, “Where’s your room?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“E-End of the hallway,” he was holding her as if she weighed nothing, holy shit that shouldn’t turn her on so much. She had no idea how strong he was...well he was always...big and tall, and had nice strong shoulders but she didn’t know he had that amount of strength. The bedroom’s door was kicked open by his boot and then swiftly kicked shut the same way, the brunette was set down on her bed - not exactly gently but she wasn’t tossed like last time- while he was already yanking off his clothes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her curtains were drawn shut but the faint light that permeated through the fabric gave her such a nice view of his body, something he definitely noticed because she was eating him up with those big eyes of hers.  His smirk only widened, but he had no intention of putting on a show at least not right now. He quickly kicked his pants off of him, he was so painfully hard he questioned if he should just pull her shorts and panties to the side and fuck her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But no, he liked seeing her naked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bianca felt her shorts being hastily taken off, there was a subtle ripping noise when it got stuck on her thighs, soon they were thrown somewhere across the room. “Oh fuck.” he smirks, “ I forgot how pretty your pussy was...and you are already wet.” she moaned quietly feeling his tongue drag from the entrance to her clit slowly, playfully biting the swollen bundle of nerves while looking straight into her eyes. “You taste so good too, shit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bianca gulps feeling his lips and tongue drag their way up until his lips reach the edge of her shirt, which he quickly pulled off of her, her breasts now fully out. She could swear a gleeful chuckle left his lips, but she could be wrong, her brain was fuzzy with so much happening. He didn’t waste any time sliding inside, closing his eyes at the feeling “Shit...you take my dick so well, bunny.” her reply was a moan back, his fingers digging in her hips, yet another collection of bruises would adorn her skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She gasped loudly with her hands automatically wrapping around his wrists, trying to handle the impact of his thrusts, it was almost as if he was punching the moans out of her at how hard he was thrusting. It seemed similar to his Terror Twin, the movement was making the bed’s wooden legs scrape against the floor, creating a repetitive squeaking noise, moving it off-center. Bianca clenched her eyes, only feeling a pressure against her chest, followed by something wet moving in circles around her nipple. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a bit difficult concentrating with him ramming his cock so deep into her she was sure it’d poke her lungs any minute, “A-Ah~” her arms left his wrists to wrap around his neck, pressing his face deeper against the soft tissue of her chest, “Fuck!” her whimpers doubled the intensity, her fingers curling into his hair, tugging it but still keeping him in place, the short hot breaths leaving his nose cooling her sweat-slicked skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His head moved with ease, signaling she wasn’t really holding him in place at all, towards the breast he left unattended. Just as its twin, his teeth and tongue made quick work of it while his hips pistoned on hers like a locomotive, he was getting close and from the way she kept moaning, clenching around him so was she. The bassist sucked her breast hard, the lewd wet noises only made her walls tighten, squeezing his dick deliciously, “Hmmm,” the breast bounced free, a fresh red ring surrounding the pink nipple, “You taste so good everywhere.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> He used his arms for supporting himself on the bed so his torso would be above hers while his hips continued its tortuous pace. From this angle he had an amazing view of her gasping mouth and bouncing tits, eyes brimming with tears, her soft hands holding his shoulders “Fuck if you could look at yourself right now. All whiny, wanting to cum, begging with you-ah!-eyes!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bianca could only moan again, he wasn’t wrong. This wasn’t planned but who was she to deny it felt good? It did, immensely and it worried her a lot. It was just a casual thing, she thought, a very very good casual thing that it literally made her head hurt. “You wanna cum, bunny?” he asks out of breath, his thrusts starting to get sloppy, “You do? Huh?” his groaning was driving her insane, alongside his dirty talking, her orgasm just turning the corner. He bites his lower lip, smirking down at her, breathing heavily through his nose, their skin slapping together creating a lascivious symphony with their moaning.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette’s whining got louder and louder until her back arched up from the bed, head thrown back with a pleasured wail, tears dripping down her face. Back at the mansion, it was too dark to see her actual reactions, so he was enjoying seeing the way his little bunny writhed and moaned in pure pleasure. Her hips still moved with aftershocks, his own release approaching, a weak plea left her lips “P-pull out,” she says between overstimulated mewls, “N-Nikki please, I-I can’t…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, the way she asked him, the way her pretty mouth said his name. He barely had time to register; he pulled out, giving himself a few strokes for good measure before groaning loudly, his seed landing on top of her navel, sliding it’s way down to her pubic mound. His chest was heaving, but he was smirking proudly at the scene, he wished he had his camera...maybe next time, just the idea of taking her pictures like this was working him up again. Something for when he’d be away maybe? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bianca took a deep breath, blinking her eyes hard, “Of all the things I was expecting to happen today this wasn’t even in the realm of possibilities.” she confesses, a short laugh leaving her lips. Her body was starting to give signs of delicious exhaustion but she couldn’t sleep, not with him here...this was really happening then huh? He fell back onto the bed next to her, both of them still very naked, “At least you pulled out this time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The bassist laughs, “Your pussy is too good to pull out Bunny,” her face reddens immediately. How sweet it was to see her scream and moan his name, then return to the shy little thing in a matter of seconds, “But I also like having my cum on you, even more, might make it a thing.” she noticed how he pulled her closer, much like the first time, pressing her cheek to his chest while his hand was busy caressing the brown locks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few seconds of silence, he spoke up, “What did they take from you?” she furrowed her eyebrows, raising her head to look at him, “The robbers,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, just…” she pauses, “Some cash...and they tried to take Stella but when we got back we caught them red-handed,” they also took the one thing that’d take them back to the future, but there was no way she could tell him that, “I got it back though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He picks one long strand of brown hair, pinching with the index and thumb so he could feel its texture, his gaze focused on the way the hair felt on the digits, “How the fuck they get into your apartment? Were you in such a hurry to see me you forgot to lock everything?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bianca’s eyes narrowed, but she wasn’t angry at him, not really. Her body was so relaxed she couldn’t hate him, “It was the landlord’s son,” she snickered at how comically his eyes widened, “He had a little gang of thieves and they stole the building because he had the keys.” his face contorted dramatically, exaggerating his expression as soon as  a shocked quiet ‘no’ left his mouth “Also, I told you I had no idea I’d see you again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nikki smiled, “But aren’t you so happy you did?” he now places his entire hand on the back of her skull, pushing her head back down to his chest. It was a weirdly nice feeling, just having her there, just talking about stuff. He let his eyes wander around her room, casually taking in around her space with the curiosity of a cat, gaze stopping at a collection of drawings pinned to a corkboard. He tilted his head a bit, trying to take a better look at the shapes and forms of whatever that was, “What’s that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded in the board’s direction, “That.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Bianca smiled, “Those are just doodles I had pinned ages ago for reference,” disentangling herself from his grasp, she picked her shorts to at least have a tiny bit of decency but they were hastily yanked out of her hands by him, who smirked while sitting up on the bed,” Really?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh come on, as if you don’t walk around your place naked already,” he placed the shorts on his thigh, almost as if he was using it as bait, “Just imagine I’m not here.” Bianca faltered for a few minutes, trying to grab the shorts from him only for the raven-haired bassist to place them behind his back, smirking triumphantly at her annoyed sigh. He let his eyes wander to her ass, sucking air through his teeth at the tiny bruises adorning the pale globes of flesh, admiring his handiwork with an animalistic grin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bianca knew he was looking at her and as much as it embarrassed her there wasn’t really nothing she could do right now. The papers were carefully unpinned out of the board, the brunette turned back around to face him and tried to act as normal as she could while being in the nude, “Be careful with them.” she warns, handing him the drawings, finally taking the shorts from him when he was busy looking at the illustrations.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah,” he shuffled through them, “Did you draw this?” the sound of confirmation made him chuckle, “You didn’t,” there were creature designs: werewolves, vampires, goblins, armor drawings that seemed too rough or violent for her, for his little bunny. She just stared at him while holding the shorts, eyebrows raised in question, “Holy shit, these are awesome. What is this one?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh um,” she peeked at the drawing he was talking about, “This is a mermaid,” she uses her finger to explain, “But she’s more fish-like, with big eyes and gills and no hair because fish don't have hair. It was a character study at college.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smirks, looking at each drawing with almost childlike excitement, “Is this Captain Kirk??” It was a very good rendition of Kirk’s bust, all done in black pencil, “You like Star Trek?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bianca did a ‘so-so’ motion with her hand, “Kind of, I don’t watch it as much anymore.” she smiles, “William Shatner just has a good face for drawing, he’s very dramatic.” There was a warmth of pride spreading over her chest over his comments, something about having your famous crush talking about your talents sure does good for the ego. She had no idea how college would be here, of the people she’d meet or how her classes would go, but she couldn’t go back home yet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sliding the shorts over her now clean lower bottom, her panties nowhere to be found, she slowly dressed herself up while he continued looking at the pencil illustrations, “Man,” he laughs, “You are really fucking talented, I had no idea you’d draw something like this.” she made a sound that came out as offended, “It’s great!” he snaps his eyes at her,” Hey, you could do some stuff for us!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The green eyes almost popped out of her sockets, “W-What?” absolutely not! She had no idea how that would interfere with future happenings, what if there would be a butterfly effect going on? What then? “I don’t think so,” she nervously laughs, trying to grab the papers from his hand, but he holds them tight, tight enough to make her worried about pulling and ripping the paper “Nikki, give them to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smirks, craning his neck up so he’d lean closer to her, “I said, no. I want you to do stuff for us and I’m gonna show these to the guys,” she felt the air leave her lungs, “And then I’ll give them back to you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck. “Nikki, I-I can’t, I am still a student! Wouldn’t you guys like someone who is a professional?” His smirk infuriated her and aroused her...both at the same time. She hated how much he could melt her with just a lift of his lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I see professional drawings here,” he begins, tapping the white paper with a finger “Plus we’ll pay you if that’s what you are worried about. We have the money.” the bassist lets his eyes drag down her chest and legs, licking his lips, “Unless you don’t want to be paid in money? I can arrange that too.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She just remembered the only one in the room wearing clothes was still herself. “...fine, you can take the drawings...just be careful with them I don’t want to see them dirty, ripped or even folded wrong. “ he smiled, placing the papers by his side when she finally let go, his now free arms wrapping around her waist, tugging her back down onto the bed. A squeak went past her lips, her face reddening already, oh so there would be a second round? Why did she even bother putting her clothes back on??</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His lips made a trail from her collarbone to her ear, biting the earlobe just to elicit a reaction out of her, a hand sliding its way under her shorts until it reached what he was aiming for...however, one look at the small digital clock on her nightstand made a groan leave his lips, “Fuck.” his annoyance didn’t fly unnoticed, especially when his hand slipped out from her lower garments, “I have to go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” she didn’t sound disappointed, at least she hoped she didn’t, but more curious when he stood up from the bed, “Is everything alright?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nikki picked his pants off the floor, sighing as he slid them over his thighs, “Yeah,” he begins, putting his shirt on in a hurry almost ripping it, “I have a plane to catch, as much as I’d want to spend the whole day fucking you.” he sent her a smirk over his shoulder, Bianca looked away shyly, sitting up on the bed, “Don’t worry, I’ll be back before you know it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She tried to wave the feeling of anxiousness away from her stomach “Well...when are you coming back then?” she ignored his pleased little smirk, crossing her arms and looking away. It was only curiosity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll still be around the States.” he says while fixing the collar of his shirt, “No international traveling yet,” he approaches the full body mirror she has near the door and starts to tease the black strands until he was pleased with the results, “So, I think in about two or three weeks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn’t surprised, they were at the top of their game, it's not unreasonable at all, “Alright.” she says, picking the papers on the bed before standing to her feet, “Well, these better be in one piece then. “ while her voice was light, she held a firm gaze towards him, meaning she was really serious about it. Every drawing of hers was her baby and should be treated with care and gentleness, something she felt they might not do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nikki smirks, plucking the papers from her hand, “What do I get if I bring them back in one piece?” the bassist leans his head down, noses almost touching, “Do I get a reward?” she rolled her eyes, sidestepping him so she could playfully push his back, “I think I should get a reward.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“IF they are all safe and not ripped or dirty, I’ll think about it.” she wouldn’t because she had a feeling this would be the last time she’d see these drawings, oh well. She walked him to the front door, hands clasped together in front of her body while her mind wandered. This was her new life for a while, who knew how long it’d take for the device to be done? Weeks?Months? Years? The idea she’d spend years so far from home was...insane. At least she had Abby and now Rita, not being alone during stressful situations was always a plus.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A constant snapping noise made her mind reel back and stop, “Huh?” he was snapping his fingers in front of her eyes, a confused smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Earth to Bunny, do you copy?” he chuckles, “You were giving me a 1000 yards stare when I went to talk to you. Are you really that sad I’m leaving?” Bianca snorted a laugh, crossing her arms below her bust, the movement propped her breasts up and that immediately made his gaze snap downwards, he was about to say something but her voice interrupted him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You better go catch that flight.” she smiles, leaning against the doorframe “Wouldn’t be nice knowing I was the reason for the bassist’s unavailability.” he stepped out of her apartment but stood in place for a few seconds, giving her a smirk not really wanting to leave, he would do so many things with that body of hers. God if time allowed it, he’d destroy her in the best way possible. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, when you say it like that I almost feel like calling in sick.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And have a bunch of 17 years old mad at me? No, thank you. I’ll pass.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled at her joke, he liked some good sense of humor and coming from a girl he enjoyed? It was like he found a treasure. “Alright, see you soon bunny.”  She could only watch as he walked away, about to close her door when she noticed something being held in the same hand he held the drawings, her eyes widening at what it was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” He looked over his shoulder, a questioning look over his features. Bianca was extremely red, biting her lips the more the realization hit her “T-Those are mine.” It was a whisper but he heard it perfectly. Feigning innocence he simply grabbed what she was referring to, pursing his lips holding it in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The striped lilac fabric seemed to scream at her face “Oh, you mean this?” He smirks, Looping his fingers under the elastic, stretching the cotton panties “They were just tossed on your room, I assumed they weren’t yours.” he was daring her to move, to say something, but she remained frozen on the spot. Hell yeah he was taking a souvenir with him, hell yeah he’d rub one out with the said panties while he was away, but he’d keep it somewhere safe, where no one else besides him would touch these. She was holding the door frame, as if trying to hold herself back, digging her nails into the wood as he folded the panties into his palm, expertly hiding them behind the drawings, “Bye, bunny. Don’t be too naughty while I’m gone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bianca’s jaw dropped, she was completely frozen, unable to follow him or call him out on that, stop him, yank the panties out of his grasp...she just sighed tiredly, gently bumping her forehead against the threshold when he was finally out of sight, “God damn it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both girls tried to work with what they got in the middle of an era that wasn't theirs. Living without the internet had been proven less stressful than they thought, but that meant their information had to come via books or newspapers most of the time. Their first week ‘back’ in college was...interesting. Bianca’s classes were focused on the traditional artistic methods such as oil painting and charcoal sketches, while Abigail had to swallow curses at the hideous fashion she’d see every day during class hours.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rita would come by often after work, ask them about their classes, if they were okay and then go back home. It rapidly became a common thing between the three. It was starting to become routine, weirdly enough, almost making them forget why they were there...but the feeling would pass fast, snapping the girls back into reality. This wasn’t permanent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wouldn’t be permanent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But time passes too fast when you are in the middle of an unusual game like this, which meant their weeks were filled with projects and schoolwork, not even giving the girls time to think about anything else but this. Just because you are in the past doesn’t mean you have to slack your studies. On the bright side, their classmates weren’t that bad, Bianca befriended a young man named Marvin who looked like his only wardrobe choice was black on black. He said he liked how she drew monsters.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Abigail met a gorgeous strawberry blonde girl whose only downside was the valley girl accent, but she was sweet, her name was Vanessa. Their new friends made it easier to belong to the new/old era. Time passed so fast Bianca hadn’t noticed the band would come back soon, eventually so would a raven-haired bassist. Neither she or Abigail told anyone that they knew the band, nor they fucked two of the integrants because that was the last thing they needed right now.  Unwanted attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, being a time traveler while in college had its perks. The girls knew a lot of information from the good old world wide web, of course, books were needed from time to time, but the two knew a lot about certain subjects their classmates were still unsure about. Abby and Bianca worked hard to focus on college, then they’d look for new jobs because their old ones were now out of the picture. Which brings to where they were now, at a small restaurant near Abigail’s place, with several newspapers scattered around. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two came by so often the waitresses never batted a lash, simply taking their order and letting them do their thing, be it college-related or not. Bianca hummed, rubbing her forehead in circles with her fingertips, “This is impossible.” she sighs, “I found nothing...any luck in yours?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope.” Abby sighed, rubbing a red marker around the small jobs area, a big red X taking the entire page. She tossed the pen aside, picking her milkshake to blow angry bubbles in it, red eyebrows lowering, “I have no fucking idea what we’ll do...unless we take some receptionist jobs? Or something.” there was nothing in their area of work that they could possibly take.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bianca sighed, dipping her french fry into the small ketchup filled container, mindlessly nibbling it as she leaned on a hand “No, we would just be fucked over. There has to be something.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Abigail slurped the strawberry milkshake loudly, leaning back on her seat “We’ve been looking through papers for what? Five days already? We need something fast because rent is coming up and we can’t just think the money we have saved will last.” She had a point,  even if it was a tidbit cheaper in 85, their bills haunted them daily, just another thing in the worry list.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh.” Bianca rubbed her hands over her face, thankful for not wearing makeup that day “We have to find something. We can’t give up now, especially since we are back in college.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The redhead purses her lips, chewing the plastic straw still inside the empty glass “I mean I don’t plan on giving up but like…” she made a movement with her hands “We have to think of something fast.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” Bianca supported her head on a hand, taking a deep breath “Tell you what, let’s give it another week if we don’t find a job that we like we will get whatever is in the paper. Deal?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Deal.” Abby set the glass down “Anyway, besides that what are the plans for the weekend?” Her friend shrugged, eating the last fries on her plate. “I was thinking about skateboarding on the beach, it's been a while since I did that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah cause you broke your wrist last time.” Came Bianca matter of factly’s voice. Abigail made a sound, a scoff almost hiding the offended noise inside her throat “I had to drive you to the hospital remember?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Abigail clicked her tongue “Details. Plus it was 7 months ago, I am sure it won’t happen again.” Bianca didn’t seem convinced, simply raising one eyebrow in reply “You can come with me, maybe we can call Ree too and we can hang out.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That wasn’t a bad idea. Especially knowing Ree would say yes in a heartbeat. “Alright.” She begins “You meet me at my place or do I meet you at yours?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We could just meet near the park.” Abigail says, pulling out a few dollars to pay the bill, picking up the newspapers soon after “You can bring Stella too I know she’s been itching to go out lately.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette smiled, it’s true it has been a while since she had the time to actually go out with Stella. After paying for their food the girls walked out of the diner still trying to figure out what they were going to do job-wise, there was no way they could find a job online after all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Abby tried to remain positive, try being the keyword, while talking they’d be fine. All they needed to do was figure out something, anything that could help them out. Bianca was relieved Abby was there to reassure her it’d be fine but...the pessimist in her said nothing would work.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now if only there was someone willing to give them a job. That’d be really great. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Upside Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The girls meet the boys again and Bianca gets a proposition.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*crawls out of my cave* I'M NOT DEAD</p>
<p>I HAD A WRITER'S BLOCK BUT IM COMING BACK!! SLOWLY! BUT SURELY!!</p>
<p>love you all stay safe and wash your hands!!</p>
<p>comments+kudos=&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Abigail you are so cool!!” Rita’s excited exclaiming came from the sidewalk where Bianca also sat alongside Stella, the three of them watching Abigail swivel around in her bright blue skateboard, sometimes flipping the board underneath her feet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at that! How did she do that??” While skateboarding was common in 1985 already, seeing females around the area were scarce, and Abigail was getting quite some looks while doing so. Rita claps her hands excitedly when Abigail continues moving “That’s so cool! I had no idea she knew how to skateboard!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s a woman of many talents.” Bianca chuckles, stretching her legs in front of her so Stella could stay between her thighs, little pink tongue out thanks to the immense heat even if it was late afternoon. Bianca's usual attire of  black tank top, gym shorts and flip flops contrasted with Rita’s bright pink summer dress and light colored sandals. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette raised her knees up so her elbows could be supported on top, eyes following Abigail as she swiveled around passersby and some kids, completely in the zone. With her hands in her pockets, twirling the skateboard around in special maneuvers, flipping it in midair or just letting it take her around without a single worry. Bianca chuckles, opening her backpack to pull out a large black notebook alongside a red pencil case, flipping through the pages until she saw a blank one she started to draw the people she saw. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They weren’t over detailed drawings, more of practice doodles done in quick swipes of gray and black, casually talking with Rita every time the girl said something. It was nice. It was relaxing to say the least, considering what they went through these past weeks it was good to break off most of the stress by just having fun. Bianca however felt like something would happen, something in the back of her mind would go ‘aren’t you forgetting something?’ but she couldn’t grasp what it was yet.  Maybe it was just she forgot to wash some clothes perhaps? Or something college related?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shrugged absently minded, she’d remember eventually. Abigail rolled her way over the two, kicking the back of the skateboard so it’d flip in the air and land in her hand, “What are you two doing?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rita was watching you and I am doodling.” Bianca explains, Rita simply nods with a huge smile, “You did good and I am glad you had no fractures this time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The redhead’s eyes narrowed, the skateboard under her armpit, “Listen I’ve been skateboarding for quite some time, I only broke my wrist because of a pebble in the middle of the road.” she raised her arm to expose the tiny pale scar on the side of her right wrist, “And I only had six stitches, so I managed to have a tiny scar.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bianca hummed in agreement, an amused smile on her face to which Abigail only sighed, “Alright you two, I’m feeling like having some ice cream, come on!” she announced, not really waiting for the two as she made her way to the small ice cream parlor not too far from where they sat. Bianca and Rita followed a few steps behind, Stella trotting happily near them until they neared the entrance. Bianca had to stay outside because, once again, no dogs were permitted, but she told Rita what she wanted along with some cash to pay for the ice cream cone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They walked away from the parlor with their sweet gelid treats in hand, talking to one another and laughing to pass the time, the heat was starting to make them feel dizzy but they didn’t plan on going home yet. A record store came into view, Rita excitedly telling them to go inside and check whatever they had in stock because...that was what they did in 1985. They didn’t have Amazon or online stores to check stuff.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The place smelled like plastic and burnt paper, maybe with a little bit of weed mixed in, not exactly pleasant but not bad enough to make them sick. The store was big, sections large enough it occupied at least half of the room, sometimes even going as far as deep into another room,disappearing from sight.  And they also had no complaints about dogs, which is why Stella could enter without any issues.Bianca’s eyes locked on the Shout at the Devil poster, the same one the lady had in the store, hanging from a wall. Her chest tightened just looking at it...then it clicked. She knew what she wasn’t remembering.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were coming back this week! If they didn’t already that is. Well, they’d be tired and probably went to a hotel right? Possibly. Hopefully. If he wandered about her apartment and she wasn’t home she could only imagine the gossiping going around her building. She pursed her lips, approaching the section right underneath the poster, fingers trifling through the records until she found what she was looking for. It was...so beautiful and of course, it was new. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t help but admire the cover, the blacks and reds contrasting with one another so beautifully, the guys looking so incredibly amazing. Her eyes tried to avoid going to his picture, she really did, but she wasn’t strong enough. The flutter in her stomach returned, just the little buzzing making its way up to her chest sent chills down her spine. No. It was just a crush, there was nothing involved in this, just because...they’d have sex doesn’t mean feelings would be involved.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obviously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She also picked some Led Zeppelin records and a beautiful copy of Yellow Submarine, piling them all together, meeting Abigail and Rita by the entrance after she paid them. Bianca couldn't help but smile at her new collection of records, there was a possibility she’d never listen to them but just having them was enough for her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are glowing.” Abby commented, a sly smile on her face, “You’ve been smiling a lot since, well-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am just happy about the records.” Bianca cut quickly, a dark blush dancing over her cheeks, “Don’t start it, Abby, you know there’s nothing going on and nothing will happen either.” they were whispering to one another while Rita was ahead of them, walking Stella, “It is 1985, it’s the top of their game they wouldn’t want anything with us. And there SHOULDN'T happen because it is against the rules.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Abigail shrugs, digging her hands in her back pockets, skateboard still under her arm, “I’m just saying it's been a while I saw you like this, is all.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Bianca was still blushing, trying to busy herself with anything but thinking what her best friend had just said. It wasn’t like she wasn’t attracted to him, hell she had a crush on him since she was a teenager, but thinking some sort of relationship would evolve out of this? Absolute nonsense, it was just something casual that would last until they had to go back home, then it’d end and poof, life would go on. Easy peasy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They entered a few more stores, Bianca got herself a brand new leather jacket- on sale!-, Abby got a new pair of shorts and Rita got herself some boots. It also seemed there was a record store in every corner they turned, hell they had no idea there were so many in such a short distance from one another. But the one that called their attention was one with a huge line, one that literally turned the corner of the street they entered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think they are having sign-ins,” Rita comments,trying to peek inside the record store, pressing her face against the glass. She gasps with a wide smile, “Oh it’s Mötley! We could get inside!” Bianca and Abigail looked at one another in surprise...then joined the blonde groupie by pressing their faces on the glass windows as well. The line of people was immense, there was no way they could enter and see them, or even say hi.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean,” Abigail begins, looking at the drummer with a warm smile, “They always do this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bianca’s eyes were on the bassist, even if she tried to deny her own brain, “Yeah, plus they are busy. And I don’t think they’ll be able to see us in this lifetime.” or any, considering the line just kept on getting longer the more they waited. Bianca moved her gaze away for a few seconds to check the amount of people approaching the record store, the window they were looking through was right in front where the guys were sitting. She shouldn’t have been surprised to see a pair of pale green eyes looking at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette’s cheeks heated up, part of her wanting to scurry away but the other remained on the spot. He looked at her from where he sat, tilting his body in a way it’d appear relaxed to the fans inside but he was adjusting himself to have a better look without calling too much attention. The girl in front of him didn’t seem to care either, too busy offering him things to notice he was just not really focused on her right now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nikki surreptitiously tapped Tommy on the thigh with his knuckles, the drummer looking up from the record he was signing in confusion. His best friend briefly nodded to the window, making small talk to the next fan in line while Tommy looked up. He wasn’t as subtle as Nikki was that’s for sure and when he saw Abigail, his mouth parted into the widest grin, the redhead sending him a smile and a short wave back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was obvious that now the girls were seen they couldn’t just leave, well,Bianca tried to but Abigail held her wrist going ‘nope’ under her breath, “Let’s just sit outside and wait.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Abby-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think,Ree?” Abigail  turned to the blonde groupie, who looked up from the window “Wanna hang around until the coast is clear inside?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As if Rita would say no. The three sat on a small bench near the record store, Bianca’s leg bouncing anxiously, eyes moving to the store every now and again, while Abigail was relaxed, hands behind her head as she whistled a tune, “Bee, chill.” Abigail smirks, playfully prodding her friend’s shoulder with an elbow, “it’s going to be fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know about that.” The brunette had the bag of records between her legs, her anxiety doubling up when she remembered Shout at the Devil was there, almost screaming at her, mocking her. Bianca dropped her head forward, hair falling over her face, “Shit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stella, sensing her mistress’ nervousness, stood on her hind paws and whined, placing her tiny head on Bianca’s knee. Soon enough the little scottish terrier was picked up, placed on her lap and Bianca felt a tidbit better...not a lot though. Her nervousness was starting to eat her from inside out, she tried to control her breathing, to focus on something besides the people entering the store. That was when a giant man, enormous almost as tall as her father was, walked from the back of the record store, looking around as if looking for someone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His dark eyes suddenly locked on the three girls sitting on the bench, his legs making his way over, “Hey, are you uh…” the three looked up at him in surprise, Stella standing up immediately, growling a bit, “Bianca,Abigail and Rita?” Abigail replied for them with a very pronounced ‘yes’ “Oh, okay...the guys want to see you later,” he pulls out a card, “They are at this hotel and want you three to show up. They were very clear about it,” the man lets out a tired sigh, ending up rubbing his forehead, “Just show up around 10.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned on his heel as fast as he arrived there, Abigail looked down at the small card seeing the name of the hotel shining under the light “Well, we had no plans today but,” she smirks, “I love when things change.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bianca made a noise, her best friend just tutted, “Welp, tell you what, I’ll pick you two later tonight how’s it? Then we’ll go there.” Rita of course agreed, because why would she say no. Bianca hesitated, chewing the inside of her cheek, nervously. She had not a clue why she was suddenly so nervous about this, after all...they did fuck. Twice.  Maybe it was just her brain overreacting. She just nodded in silence after a while.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Abigail’s car was right outside her building, now instead of a 2016 Toyota Cambry it was a 1982 Toyota Cambry, not ugly at all, just...new. Rita was already inside, waving at Bianca cheerfully from the backseat while Abigail looked from the driver’s seat with the smugest look on her face, “Hey you,” she begins, waiting until Bianca was inside the car as well, her eyes focused on her hands, “You nervous?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kinda?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brown eyes narrowed playfully, “Kinda? You shouldn’t be nervous in my opinion,” she turned the engine and drove off. They didn’t talk a lot, well besides Rita that is, the nervousness now spread its way over to Abigail who was clutching the steering wheel really tight, licking her lips every now and again until the hotel finally came into view. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All they knew now was to approach the lobby and tell whoever was there what they were there for. The poor receptionist looked really tired upon hearing the name of the band “Give me one minute.” she sighs, dialing the number on a beige colored phone, eyes blinking slowly waiting for someone to pick up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ABBY!!” Abigail let out a scream when she was abruptly lifted from the floor, a pair of arms latching themselves around her waist, her back was pressed against a chest that was moving with laughter. Bianca and Rita watched wide eyed as Tommy practically swung her around the lobby, the brunette holding back a laugh at Abigail’s shocked face, her hands holding onto the arms around her waist for dear life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus! Tommy! Put me down!!” the laughter mixed with her screaming, but the drummer did what she asked, her legs wobbly enough to make the girl support herself on the taller male.She blinked her eyes hard, shaking her head in hopes the dizziness would pass, “Damn,” she was still seeing double when she met his gaze but it wasn’t bad, he had this huge smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you weren’t coming back!” he announced for pretty much everyone around the hotel to hear, some of the guests looking at the scene weirdly. Bianca hated being the center of attention and oh god, now she was. Hell she hoped none would take her picture or something? As much as it annoyed her, she hoped they assumed they were just groupies...no offense to Rita. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah yeah, well, plans change?” Abigail offered a weak shrug, but the drummer seemed to approve of it, still smiling down at her. Bianca and Rita noticed how one of his hands seemed to swing its way to Abigail’s, the pair of eyes watching intently when he gently touched the side of her knuckles, barely touching her hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you seeing this?” Rita asked Bianca in a whisper. The brunette smirked, nodding silently, “I think it’s cute.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is.” but it wasn’t serious. She tried to break Abigail’s gaze away but she stopped, seeing a very known tall dark figure appear not too far from Tommy, a lazy smirk dancing upon his features. God damn him and his damned face and how it affected her “...fuck.” The curse left her lips just as quietly, but she was sure he somehow could read the words.  Suddenly, both Rita and Abigail disappeared and she was alone..yet again. But she could see Rita’s teased blonde hair by the corner of her eye at the bar, Abigail’s laughter slowly fading in the distance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She crossed her arms, biting the inside of her cheek while approaching him much to his surprise apparently, “Bunny, I didn’t even had to-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we please leave the lobby? I am uncomfortable.” she muttered, face red, not meeting his eyes anymore. Oh how he missed this. How he missed this shy, yet hot as fuck girl with tattoos and a sense of humor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.” he made a scene of draping his arm over her shoulder, successfully bringing her closer to his chest, much to Bianca’s embarrassment. Everyone in the hotel was looking at them now, that’s great. That’s really great. He pressed the elevator’s button and waited, his large hand dangerously near her right breast, she could feel the subtle brushing of his fingers against the fabric of her tank top. Bianca’s shoulders tensed up when his index finger slyly slid under the tank strap, feeling the silky elastic of her bra.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An elderly couple stared at the two when the elevator’s door opened, jumping a bit at Nikki’s appearance...because well, he was a bit intimidating. And the dark clothes he wore weren’t doing him any favors. The couple quickly walked past them, avoiding the two like the plague, Bianca felt a not so subtle push between her shoulder blades, forcing her feet forward to enter the elevator. There were mirrors adorning the elevator’s walls, while watching her reflection, she was thankful at how minimal her make up looked: literally the winged eyeliner and no lipstick because it was too hot for heavy make up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stood behind her when the doors closed, he was just a few inches taller than she was but he seemed huge on the reflection. Large hands, his very large hands, slid around her hips resting snugly right above her navel, fingers pointed right on the crotch of her shorts. Bianca always heard her blush was dangerously visible, but the reflection only proved that: her cheeks were red like a ripe tomato. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bunny,” he purred, lowering his head so he could nose her neck, the bruises he left her were now completely gone which was a shame. But...it was like a blank canvas, he just had to make it all colorful again, “You know what you did to me?” she shook her head negatively, his lips dragging up to the shell of her ear, “No matter how many girls I fuck, all I think about if your pretty little pussy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bianca’s sudden intake of air seemed so much louder, not even the whirring of the elevator going up seemed to muffle it down. His hands pressed against the top of her crotch, the warmth spreading through the fabric and practically melting the skin underneath, it wasn’t long until her core clenched at the feeling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her mouth opened, then closed, then opened again but no words came out. He chuckled, watching their reflection on the elevator’s mirror, he really really liked what he saw. Since he had absolutely no shame, he ground his hips to her ass, using the hands to push her backwards enough for a sigh leave his lips, “I just saw you but they weren’t you.” he explains, hips slowly moving, “Their pussies weren’t as tight as yours, or clean shaven as yours.” which it was something new to him, he knew some girls liked and he didn’t mind a bit of a bush but Bianca’s being so clean shaven gave him an amazing view of what was happening. “And” one of his hands went up to her chest,  giving her breast a squeeze“Their tits weren’t as gorgeous as yours either.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bianca gulped again, trying to hold back a moan but it was hard...along with something else constantly pressing on her ass. She bit her lower lip, eyes closing when his hand squeezed her breast even more, but she heard the door open, snapping her back into reality, “Nikki,” she began, but he already knew. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As much as he hated it, he knew his little bunny wanted privacy. His room was the last on the hallway, he kept looking at her while opening the room, “After you,Bunn-” his eyes widened, something in his peripheral vision called his attention “Shit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From inside, Bianca could hear a female voice call his name and she tensed up. He looked...annoyed and a bit worried, his eyes moving back and forth between them. She couldn’t help but feel a bit hurt, but..she tried to remember this was casual and he had girls falling at his feet every time he blinked. She just gave him a tight lipped smile as if to say she understood the situation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Normally he’d never deny a half naked groupie lying on his bed but tonight wasn’t one of the usual days “Hey, hey move!” he disappeared inside the room with the female voice sultrily asking him something he wasn’t paying attention enough to reply. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bianca was leaning on the wall, looking at her feet awkwardly as she heard the commotion inside. The girl kept calling his name, but he wasn’t having it, he just told her to come some other night or ‘whatever’. Bianca’s gaze drifted towards a pair of legs and eventually a half naked groupie holding a red jacket in her hands. She was gorgeous, with her red lipstick and miniscule clothing...she was pissed and her glare only darkened when she looked at Bianca. Little to no makeup, tank top and shorts, Bianca. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>SHE </b>
  <span>was special?? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...what the fuck??” the groupie looked back into the room then at the girl once more, her light brown teased hair moving “Ugh, WHATEVER!” Bianca didn’t have time to stop as the girl shouldered her, she assumed it was meant to make Bianca lose her balance but...unlike last time something involved a groupie, she remained firm on the spot. The girl lost her balance instead, the heeled boots she wore only made it harder to prevent a fall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bianca almost felt bad... almost. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was tugged inside the room before she could do anything. Bianca heard the door slam shut and lock, the bassist offering her a smile, “Well, now we are alone.” her eyebrows raising at the red lipstick smudged on his neck, “What?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You really had no idea she’d be here?” she begins, looking around his room. Nothing seemed too out of place...yet. She probably stole something on the way out but so far there was nothing she could exactly pinpoint. “Maybe you better check the bathroom for someone hiding in the bathtub.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nikki, instead of being angry, smirked, “Why? Are you jealous?” his words sent shivers down her spine, “This is just what happens, bunny, girls enter your hotel room. ” she tsked, licking her thumb, rubbing the wet digit against the skin of his neck, huffing when the lipstick seemed to spread even more instead of disappearing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not jealous-don’t move- I was just surprised- seriously stop moving,”she said between laughs, wiping the red residue on the black fabric of her tank top, thankful it was finally gone from his skin. Bianca shouldn’t be surprised that his next move involved their lips slamming together, nor that his hands gripped her clothes furiously, trying to yank them off without breaking the kiss.  He tasted like Jack Daniels, that was the most prominent taste she could think about right now and while she wasn’t a huge fan of whiskey, she didn’t mind it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her shorts were the first to go, she was wearing flats so it was easy to kick them off along with her shoes.She didn't hold the moan back when his hands slid under her panties, a red one with the white 11 printed on the back, squeezing her ass with fervour, making sure his nails would dig into her skin. Bianca whimpered but allowed, their kissing still happening, nostrils flaring while trying to keep the liplock and breathe at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he picked her up, pretty much like back in the apartment weeks ago, she chuckled against his mouth. She had no idea why she liked that so much, why the idea of being manhandled like that aroused her so, maybe it was because it was him...and not anyone else. He pulled back from the kiss just to snatch the black tank top off, the red bra coming off soon after, but her breasts were bare for a short amount of time since  his hands soon covered the mounds of flesh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smirked into her mouth, swallowing her little mewls, he missed this so much. Since his shirt was a button up he didn’t have to stop the kissing yet again to remove it, unbuttoned it one handed while his free hand was supporting her body up.   Bianca moaned, allowing her arms to wrap around his neck when his shirt was finally off, fingers tangling on that shiny black hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He groaned into her mouth, desperately trying to remove his pants, cursing under his breath at the tight leather sticking to his skin “Fuck.” He pulled away from her mouth after setting her down on to the bed, only to forcefully yank the pants off, kicking them somewhere in the room along with his boots. Bianca chewed her lower lip, eyes following the patch of dark pubic hair adorning the hard on without remorse. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She waited a few minutes, finally wiggling her panties off of her with a “I wanna keep this one, so no snatching” as if that would stop him in any way. Bianca was still blushing, but god she was turned on like a bitch in heat. His arms wrapped around her waist, slowly lying her down with him following suit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bianca watched him lie down on the bed and wasted no time straddling his lap. His hands went back to her butt, squeezing the cheeks “Fuck, “he gave each of them a hard slap, liquid starting to drop over his cock as she whimpered “Oh, you like that don’t you? You like being spanked.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t meet his eyes, but he was right. It was one of her kinks. She just never felt comfortable telling anyone about it. Another slap and this time she cried out a moan, he rested his hand where the sting throbbed, “Turn around.” He growls, “Stay here just turn around.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Confusion adorned her features for a while before she understood his proposition. She carefully turned her body around, her butt now in his line of vision perfectly. She bit back a smile at the quiet ‘holy shit’ leaving his lips, yelping at yet another slap. His hands were too big, it was almost like a paddle slamming against the soft skin of her bottom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bianca moaned, digging her fingers onto the sheets, feeling him spread her cheeks apart so he could see himself sliding into her. His hands squeezed her buttocks, a throaty groan going past his lips “Fuck.” He hisses, a smirk on his face “This the best view in the house.”  Another slap to her left cheek and she clenched around him “I missed your ass,Bunny.” he kept on massaging her behind, using the movement to rock her back and forth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Okay maybe she missed this too. She wouldn’t be a liar about it. “Move it,Bunny,” the smack on her ass instantly made her walls clench around him, a gasped ‘fuck!’ leaving her lips, “I’m not gonna do all the work here.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knew that deep inside that shy attitude held something else. Spanking? He could do that, he </span>
  <b>would </b>
  <span>do that from now on. Her reactions to it were too good, especially from the inside. His Adam's apple moved in a swallow and his head fell back on the bed once her hips started to shift, “That’s it, Bunny.” he breathes out, groaning deeply “You take my cock so well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bianca’s blush turned unbelievably darker, her core yet clenched at his words much to her desperation. And of course, he noticed it. “You like when I talk dirty to you, Bunny?” she gulped, not replying. “You can be quiet all you want, your cunt can’t lie to me.” another clench, a louder whine leaving her lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh he was having too much fun. He missed this. God he missed this. He fucked plenty of girls while he was away but like he said, none of them were like his little bunny. He had no idea what sort of weird spell she put on him, because she wasn’t out of his head at all during the time he was gone. She was so...deliciously tight,wet, squeezing him so well, making him want to stay inside that warmth forever.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can see you swallowing my dick from here.” he smirks, supporting his body on the elbows,  Bianca’s head was almost touching the mattress, her hips moving a bit faster now, “And your little ass too, so pink, can’t wait to fuck you there too.” Bianca’s body immediately tensed, a loud scream leaving her mouth, her toes curling and her cunt clamping tightly around him. Nikki couldn’t help but moan, but a confused look danced over his features, “Did you just fucking cum??”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her reply was a tired whine, her thighs twitching with aftershocks and liquid sliding down his still very hard dick. “All I did was talk and you came?” Bianca buried her face on the bed, too embarrassed to say anything else, hair covering her expression. It wasn’t just the talk, it was...everything together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bunny?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her body shuddered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you dead?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t help but laugh, albeit tiredly, “No. I…” a nervous lick of her lips, “I just…I...I don’t know what happened.” of course she did, but she wouldn’t tell him. His arms wrapped around her ribs, it was now that she noticed he sat up and he pulled her upwards, her sweaty back meeting his equally damp chest. He was still snugly inside her,his arms crossed below her bust, locking her against him, feeling her chest expand and relax “...You are still hard.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are very observant bunny,” he chuckles, biting her neck just to mark it, pulling away to admire the brand new bruise on that creamy soft skin. “Lie down.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bianca whimpered while standing up, feeling him slide out of her, wobbling her way back on the bed to lie herself down. It wasn’t too long when he settled himself on top, one of his hands adjusting himself so he could enter again in one single thrust. Bianca gasped loudly, her over sensitive state making it twice as intense than it usually was “oh….fffuck!” Her legs immediately wrapped around his waist, her eyes clenching shut. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pressing open mouthed kisses on her cheek down to her collarbones, he wanted to mark her all over. He turned so possessive over her in the short period of time they’ve known each other and yet he didn’t mind it at all. She was a mystery, a puzzle, he knew nothing about her life and for the first time in years he wanted to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was something about her that picked his interest, that made me want to know more. Maybe it was because he adored the sound of her voice, especially when it came to sexual activities, maybe it was because he just liked having her to himself. He claimed her the moment he met her eyes back at the concert, she was his and nobody else’s. His teeth once again clamped on her pale neck, groaning loudly against her skin at the sudden clench around his dick, hips bucking up immediately making Bianca moan wantonly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Right now she was in his area, his domain. This was his room, for the time being, so he could do whatever he wanted without her trying to escape into her comfort zone. His nails dragged up and down her thick thighs, enjoying how the muscle trembled under his ministrations, red lines adorning the creamy skin while his hips moved faster. The impact of their skin slapping together mixed with the moaning, Bianca digging her fingers into his hair, pressing his face against her neck, “I-I’m close,” she gasps, “I-I’m so fucking close-shit!!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tugged his hair so tight he let out a hiss of pain, but he lifted his head to watch her mouth curve into a moan, neck craned back as she orgasmed, walls fluttering around his still pounding cock “Yeah, that’s right,” just watching her sent a jolt over his body, he wouldn’t last long either, “Hmmm, fuck Bunny you take my cock so well, your pussy is so tight and warm…” he shudders, hips snapping against her pelvis, “I’m going to cum,baby, fuck I’m going to cum.” he knew she’d want him to pull out, he knew it’d be the better but fuck she was so good inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her hands pressed up against his chest, the overstimulation now being too much, “Pull out!!” she moaned, clenching her eyes at the brink of yet another orgasm, god damn him. Three in a row. “Oh GOD!!”  when her back arched one more time, the bassist finally did as she asked, groaning deeply within his throat while his cum splattered all over her stomach. He watched with a glazed look upon those green irises, pupils blown wide watching the white dribble down her skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck.” he breathed out, laughing to himself, using his forearm to wipe the damp forehead, “Bunny, I swear you put a spell on me or some crazy shit like that because I can’t get enough of you.” he rolled onto his back, lying right next to her with a lazy smile dancing over his lips. He noticed she was silent, her breathing slowly returning to normal, not helping himself letting his gaze wander it’s way down her breasts then back up to her face, “You alright?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” her heart was beating so fast, “I orgasmed three times, gimme a minute to breathe god damn it.” her eyes were closed but her mouth quirked up in a grin at his laugh. Bianca fluttered her eyes open, gaze on the beige colored ceiling, only the sound of their breathing was heard until she finally broke the silence, “How was the trip?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” he smirks, he turns his head towards her only to meet her inquiring gaze “How was college?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” another laugh left him and she couldn’t help the fluttering inside her stomach, a fluttering she quickly shut off by moving her gaze, clearing her throat, “It was alright. We’ve been...doing projects non stop and...looking for a job.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Normally being naked after sex always bothered her, but she felt extremely relaxed right now, even interlacing her fingers over her stomach as she talked. One of his fingers tucked a sweaty strand of brown hair behind her ear, furrowing his eyebrows, “I offered you a job, I don’t know why the fuck you are looking for something else?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nikki,I can’t accept-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes you can,” he snaps, almost too harshly, “Doc saw your drawings, everyone did, everyone got fucking crazy over them. You could design the album covers, the posters, everything and you’d still get enough money to spare.” his green eyes traveled down to her bare breasts once more “And you’d see me often too, wouldn’t that be a plus?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bianca’s mouth parted, “Are you serious?” she immediately sat up, once again forgetting she was naked, “You mean...I mean...I don’t know,” butterfly effect, a voice in her mind repeated over and over, “...I...well,” but she needed the money, “I guess so…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know how I love to hear your ‘yes’s bunny.” he purrs, “Say it right.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“....yes, I...accept the job.” she bit the corner of her mouth, chewing the flesh gently, “I...I what do I have to do then? Just...let it happen?” she was quickly pinned back down, his mouth pressing kisses to her neck and a not so subtle poke against her thigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmm…” he nosed her skin, inhaling the post-coitus scent, his scent. She was his. None else’s. His. “Yeah, sounds about right.” he was delirious just by the thought of seeing her around more often, talking to her more often, fucking her more often. Just being near her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bianca flushed, still not used to all of this. So much happened in so little time...literally. She just now got a job, apparently, trying to understand and hope this wouldn’t mess up with the future when they returned...Bianca’s blank stare was interrupted by his face right above hers, hair dangling down to tickle her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s with you and the 1000 yards look?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The raven haired bass player huffed a laugh, shaking his head briefly “You are something else aren’t you bunny?” He smirks, pressing another open mouthed kiss to her sternum, tasting her sweat slicked skin “You look like you are here but not here. I guess I need to fuck you more to bring you back to the present.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her only reply was a loud moan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’d be a long night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>